After the Honeymoon
by kathey'ssis
Summary: this is the sequel to "From where Peace comes', and 'out of the Blue" Laura's still up to her old tricks but now Mike has the title of her husband, Maybe there are still a few things to work out.
1. Chapter 1

After the Honeymoon

"Stoker, Phone," Hank called from his office then smiled as his engineer ran to get the phone, "It's your wife" hank added then stepped out of the room to give his second in command some privacy.

Laura Elmer Stoker, Mrs. Michael Stoker for the last four months had been flown out, along with several emergency professionals from Rampart, to a large industrial fire eighty miles to the east of Los Angeles. There had been hundreds injured and hundreds more exposed to toxic chemicals and they needed help. The rest of the volunteers from Rampart had returned a week ago as other health workers moved in to take their place but Laura's skill and experience in mass casualties was greatly needed to get and keep everything organized so she was left behind. For the last two weeks Mike had mostly received messages from his wife relayed through the paramedics who were lucky enough to be at the station when he wasn't or through the hospital staff at Rampart so getting to actually talk to her himself was much needed.

Hank leaned against the counter in the kitchen and sipped at his fresh cup of coffee while he waited for Mike to finish his phone call. As he stood there he remembered the day he had picked the two of them up at the airport when they returned from their honeymoon. It was his final act as Mike's best man for the wedding. Waiting for them to come off the plane Hank had been surprised when an ambulance crew came running past him with a gurney between them and watched as they disappeared down the boarding tunnel. Hank hadn't been surprised when Laura was at the side of the gurney when it came back out but he was surprised when he saw Mike right behind them carrying a bundled new born baby in one arm and a two year old in the other.

The fact that Mike was carrying the newborn and not the mother confirmed the anxious motions of Medex Laura as the patient was rushed toward the ambulance. Hank took the two year old from Mike's arms allowing him to take a better hold of the baby and followed behind. Once the patient was loaded and the two children handed over to the attendant in the back Hank and Mike worked together to shut the doors and give the customary double slap to send the ambulance on their way.

As the ambulance drove down the road Hank and Mike looked at each other and all Mike could do was shrug his shoulders and shake his head. The two men then made their way to the baggage claim and collected the two suitcases before Hank drove Mike to Rampart to claim his wife from the Emergency department.

During the drive to the hospital Mike confirmed that a pregnant woman on the plane had gone into premature labor and He had assisted Laura with the delivery. As was normal with Mike there weren't a lot of details given nor was there a long drawn out narrative of the events just a simple statement of the facts.

Once they picked Laura up from the hospital, the newlyweds sat in the back seat of Hank's car laughing and giggling with each other along with a little wrestling and tickling. Hank was sure they had forgotten he was even there.

Once he drove into the driveway at Mike's house Hank got out and picked up the suitcases from the trunk while Mike and Laura were playfully fighting over who was going to undo who's seatbelt. Opening the front door with a key he had been given to watch the place while they were gone Hank sat the suitcases inside and to the side before stepping back and watching Mike sweep his wife off her feet and carry her through the door. Once the couple was inside Hank wiggled his fingers in a silent good-bye and pulled the door closed, He was sure the honeymoon wasn't over yet.

Mike's first shift back after the wedding he was a frequent recipient of Chet's water bombs. And each time he triggered one Chet could make the comment that he looked like he could use a cold shower. And of course everyone laughed repeatedly when remembering how Mike's two and a half year old niece, by marriage, locked his bride in her room on the wedding day refusing to let her father give her favorite aunt away.

When Mike came in for a drink of water after finishing his phone call Hank was still smiling at his memories.

"Did Laura give you any idea when she'd be coming home?" Hank asked.

"They're trying to stabilize two patients that need to be transferred to Rampart's burn ward. As soon as they can be moved she's coming home with them. Tonight or tomorrow, she said she'd call me from the hospital when she gets there." Mike answered with a bit of a sigh but Hank could still see the worry in his face.

Hank had noticed his friend watching every news shot that even spoke about the incident Laura had been shipped out to. They did show Laura in action several times and when they showed workers dressed in hazmat suits there wasn't anyone who could convince Mike that his wife wasn't one of them.

Mike was always the first one to admit he knew what he was getting into when he married Laura and she knew what she was getting into when she married him. Still Hank would be glad when his second in command's wife returned and he was sure Mike was a lot more eager for that to happen than he was.

The shift proceeded and although Mike was worried about his wife he was able to keep his mind on his work and did his usual exceptional job.

The night at the station was long, it was quiet with no calls but Hank could hear his Engineer tossing and turning the whole night.

When the squad received a call at 3 a.m. along with three other squads to assist the police at one of the local rumble sites Hank got up to see them on their way. When he returned to the dorm he found Mike sitting on the side of his bed slipping into his bunker pants.

"You know that call was just for the Squad don't you?" Hank questioned.

"I sure hope I never move this slow when I'm responding to a call," Mike greeted his captain with a smile.

Hank smiled back and shook his head in response.

"I'm just going to go to the kitchen and read for a while." Mike explained then climbed to his feet and headed out of the dorm.

Hank stood where he was and watched his watch tick off two minutes before heading to the kitchen to see if he could help his friend to unwind a little.

It took a pot of hot chocolate before Mike would talk to him but when he opened up, it was to admit that he was having trouble sleeping at the station, in an empty bed and Henry was not what he needed to help him get to sleep.

To Mike's surprise Hank understood completely and the two men, talked about the feelings and the limits of cold showers. The two men were still talking about everything except women when the squad backed in around 6 a.m. the two Paramedics nearly fell out of the squad but they noticed the light on in the kitchen and came to investigate.

"Hi Cap," Roy was the first to speak, "I'm glad you're awake because Dr. Brackett ordered us to bring a passenger back to the station with us."

Mike must have seen something behind the paramedic because he flew out of his chair as if the tones had sounded and nearly knocked Roy to the floor in order to get to his wife.

As Mike threw his arms around Laura and pulled her close rubbing her back, Laura rested her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath, "There's my favorite teddy pillow."

"She just came in with a couple of burn patients," John began to explain to his captain. "After she got them settled in the burn unit she came back to the ER and started helping with all the patients we hauled in from that brawl we responded to. We could all see she was dead on her feet so Bracket physically put her in our hands and ordered us to bring her back to the station to her husband and let him take care of her."

With that explanation given Mike pulled back and held his wife by the shoulders so that he could get a good look at her. "When was the last time you got more than three hours sleep at a time?"

Laura who was slightly unsteady in her husband's grip looked up and closed on eye in thought, "When did I leave here?"

"I thought so," Mike responded before pulling her back against his chest and beginning to rub her back again. "Things must have been pretty bad out there."

"It was a disaster," Laura spoke her voice muffled against Mike's shoulder; "About the same as any other I've ever worked."

Mike lifted his watch into view and realized that it would be another two hours before he was off shift and his mental gears started moving. "Cap, permission to put her in my bunk for the remainder of the shift?"

"I don't know there pal, your shift mates might have problems with that plan if you know what I mean." Hank responded clearly seeing that Laura was depending more and more on Mike to keep her upright. Still with only two hours left in the shift it would be a little difficult to get a replacement for his engineer.

"I can put up a privacy screen," Mike suggested.

Hank sighed, "Alright then but the two of you can't sleep together, not while you're on duty."

"Cap could you bring that unopened can of coffee?" Mike requested as he positioned his wife so that he could pick her up. "Roy could you get the mop bucket with the mop in it, And Johnny could you get an extra sheet out of the linen closet?"

With orders given Mike bent down and slipped his arm under Laura's knees and picking her up off the floor as the group gathered their assigned items and headed for the dorm.

Once Mike sat Laura down on his bed she sleepily reached into her pocket and pulled out a package handing it to Mike. "You better use these while I'm here," She said and Mike turned the package over to see that it was a set of soft restraints.

Smirking and shaking his head Mike was quick to realize his wife wasn't kidding and to agree the restraints would be a good idea. Holding them up to Johnny, Mike asked, "Can you show me how to work these things?"

With everything said that needed to be Laura just sort of tipped over, resting her head at the foot of Mike's bunk, her arm draped over the side and hanging near the floor. While Johnny made short work of applying one of the restraints to her wrist and tying it to the leg of the bed, Cap took one corner of the sheet and placed it on the brick wall between the bunks and weighed it down with the unopened coffee can while Roy tied the other corner to the handle of the mop. Mike made short work of straitening out his bedding and placing his pillow at Laura's side the way he knew she liked it and was just removing her shoes and socks when the tones sounded.

The tones sounded loud and long as four stations were called out to fight a gas leak with explosion and structure fire but under the calming back rubs of her husband Laura didn't even as much as flinch.

Feeling relieved that his wife was finally home and certain that she would sleep soundly as long as they were gone Mike responded to the call at hand and was in his place behind the wheel of the engine before his Captain climbed in the shotgun seat with the address where they were headed.

The fire was indeed a big one, another battalion had to be called in to get it under control and get it out. But the good news was the building was under renovation so no one was inside there were not casualties so when the fire was declared out and the hoses were drained and loaded back on the engine the Crew of 51 A shift gratefully climbed in their rigs and headed for the barn knowing they wouldn't have to clean up the equipment when they got there because the new shift had been there for an hour and would just take over.

As Mike approached the station with the squad behind him, he was surprised at what he saw. The bay doors were opened with three police cars parked in the drive, Squad 36 was parked in the bay facing forward and an ambulance was backed in behind it. The Chief's car was also on sight parked in the drive that led behind the station. Parking as close to the station as they could six very tired, very dirty and smelly firemen walked the rest of the way to the station and through the open bay door.

"What's going on here?" Hank inquired of his counterpart as he stood with hands on his hips.

"Well," Captain Hookraider began. "We all got here and I held roll call in the empty bay then challenged them all to finish their chores before you got back and one of the men found an unconscious woman in the dorm tied to one of the bunks. We called the police and another squad since ours was out on a run."


	2. Chapter 2

After 2

"Unconscious!" Mike exclaimed and took off as fast as his feet would carry him toward the dorm.

"She's not unconscious," Hank spoke up a little intimidated and definitely blushing. "She's just utterly and completely exhausted."

"Well she didn't even as much as flinch when my men were yelling at me to come see what they found." Captain Hookraider responded.

"Yeah well she can be a very sound sleeper too," Hank responded.

"Do you care to explain what she is doing tied to one of the bunks in the dorm of the fire station?" Chief McConnike stood so close to Hank that he could feel his breath on his chin.

"She is a notorious sleep walker who has gotten herself into some very dangerous situations in the past. Soft restraints are a wise precaution that she requested." Captain Stanley answered his Chief with a tone of respect even if his words didn't seem totally respectful.

"Are we talking about the woman who had to be pulled off the ledge at Rampart a year or so ago?" one of the policemen inquired.

"Or is she the woman who was treating a bunch of picnickers for all kinds of injuries that they didn't have," another police officer questioned.

"She's also the one who put a plane down on the road out front here and the same woman who had to be rescued from the top of a constructions crane," Hank added. "There are times when she's a real hazard to herself."

"Was she asleep when she landed that plane?" the first police officer asked in stunned surprise.

"UH, no, not that time." Hank spoke then thought, "At least not once she took over the controls."

"That still doesn't explain what she's doing here at the station!" Chief McConnike made it clear his question wasn't answered yet.

00000

While the station leadership was carrying on their discussion in the bay Mike slid into the dorm to find four paramedics working on his wife soon to be joined by two more paramedics who were right behind him. Dr. Morton's voice was heard over the bio-phone ordering an IV and for the patient to be transported to the hospital as soon as possible.

While one paramedic was pulling IV supplies from his boxes Roy, John and Mike were trying to convince them that it wasn't necessary and while they were thus arguing Laura, with out opening her eyes, reached with her unrestrained hand and picked up the bio-phone.

"First I'm told to hurry to ER to help with a mass casualty situation then I'm ordered to go home and not come back until I get some sleep, now you want me hauled back there again. Would you numbskulls make up your minds."

"Who is this speaking?" Morton asked in frustration.

"The patient who else," Laura answered.

"I was told the patient was unconscious," Morton challenged as Mike smirked and grinned broadly.

"I was until half a dozen paramedics started arguing over whether or not I really needed an IV. Am I wrong or was I not ordered to become unconscious as soon as I could and remain that way until I was fully rested?"

"Who is this?" Morton demanded.

00000

At the base station of Rampart Dr. Brackett had just dropped of the last of his charts in preparation of heading home for some sleep himself when he heard Dr. Morton loudly demand "Who is this?" Taking a moment to come up behind him and look over the notes the nurse at his side was taking he was beginning to put two and two together when they heard.

"Me of course, who else do you think I'd be?" Followed by the laughter of several male voices in the back ground.

Kel Brackett then reached around Dr. Morton and pushed the com button, "Laura is that you?"

00000

Back at the station Laura still as of yet had not opened her eyes and had only moved enough to pull the bio-phone to her ear.

"That's who I was last I remember." She answered in a voice that clearly reflected just how unawake she was.

"Can you let me talk to the paramedics," Dr. Brackett requested.

"Okay boys its up to you again just argue a little quieter will ya."

The lead paramedic from station 36 took the phone from Laura's hand, "This is Munk from station 36," he replied as everyone in the station gathered into the dorm in response to the laughter that was coming from the group. Then the whole group heard Dr. Brackett's orders.

"Cancel the IV, place this patient in the care of her husband; he's the only one who knows how to handle her when she's like this. Tell him to give her, her favorite teddy bear, put out a do not disturb sign, take the phone off the hook and unplug the door bell. I'm sure he can figure it out from there, if not he knows where to call."

"Ten-four Rampart,"

With the orders given the paramedics moved out of the way allowing Mike better access to his wife and he sat on the side of the bed and took her hand in his while he rubbed her shoulder.

Laura opened her eyes in response of her husband's touch and smiled. "Is it time to go?"

"Just as soon as I get out of my turn outs."

"I was a good girl; I didn't move an inch while you were gone."

"Yes you were a very good girl." Mike bent over and gave her a quick kiss. Rubbing her shoulder again he smiled the calmest most peaceful smile anyone could. "Give me two minutes to change clothes and I'll take you home."

Laura then responded to the chuckling still going on around her and glanced and all the uniforms that surrounded her. "Are these the guy's who brought the ladder to our wedding?"

"Yes they are." Mike responded with a chuckle. Laura still surprised him on a regular basis but he had seen her like this before and he knew she would wake up several hours from now and have no memory of this conversation but he so loved her and loved these times when she asked questions or made comments that were totally out of left field.

"Did we give it back to them when we were done with it?"

"Yes, they took it with them when they left."

As Laura's eyes softly closed again Mike stood up and turned to his captain. "Am I clear to go?"

"Yeah, your replacement is here, you better get her home before we find her on top of the hose tower or rolling on the next call out of here," Hank responded. He knew he was still in trouble with the Chief but there would be time later to try and explain what had happened Laura needed to get away from the noise and sounds of the station that would trigger her to react in her sleep.

After getting the go ahead from his captain Mike turned to the Chief to make sure it was alright with him and all it took was a nod that he could leave and Mike nearly ran to the locker room to change.

"I still don't understand why this woman is here at the station, is this a regular happening around here." Chief McConnike continued to grill his underling whom he already had issues with.

"For Pete's sake," Laura spoke again in a quiet voice behind closed eyes and limp body, "will you quit yelling at Hank, He didn't bring me here his paramedic's did."

The Chief quickly shifted his angry glare from Captain Stanley to the two paramedics still wearing sooty turnout gear.

"They were just following orders," Laura continued to mumble, "Call Brackett, on the land line; He'll explain it to you." "Of course you're going to have to tell him it's all his fault first."

"I think we should take her to the hospital just to make sure she hasn't been sexually assaulted," one of the police officers suggested. At which point Laura pushed herself up a few inches and gave a half away glare in the direction the suggestion came.

"I have you know that when you're happily married like I am it's not an assault." Laura then reached over with her unrestrained hand and untied the restraint before sitting up on the bed leaning on one arm to hold herself up. She then shifted her gaze to the Chief but nothing happened here because 1 it's not allowed on duty, 2, I wasn't even here till after 6 a.m., 3, this get up dose not accommodate such activities, and I didn't bring anything to change into, 4, there wasn't enough privacy, 5 Captain Stanley wouldn't allow it, 6 I was too tired, 7, I had a headache, 8 there were to many people around, 9, everyone here was out fighting a fire, and 10, I was ordered by dr. Brackett to get some sleep."

"Now will you guys quiet down people are trying to sleep around here." At which point Laura lay back down and closed her eyes once again.

Mike returned in record time dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with his socks and shoes in his hand. Sitting down on his bunk next to his wife to put his shoes on while Mike talked to her and prepared her for the walk to the truck, if she didn't respond he would just throw her over his shoulder but he was pretty sure she would respond enough for him to walk her the short distance.

As Mike pulled his wife close to his side and started walking toward his truck the next shift was pulling the engine back into the bay.

"Excuse me Mr. Stoker," One of the police officers stopped him. "You don't intend to keep your wife tied up once you get her home now do you?"

"No," Mike assured with a smile at the accusations, "Once we're home it's quieter and she won't have all the radio sounds and tones to set her into action. She'll be fine until she gets the sleep she needs."

Once at home Mike walked his wife in the house and strait to the bedroom were she quickly stepped out of her one piece pants suit and into the bed Mike had turned the covers down on. After a quick shower Mike climbed into bed with her and slept well knowing his arm around her waist was all the restraints she was going to need. After all he knew he was her favorite teddy bear.

The next morning around 9 a.m. there was a very persistent knock at the front door interrupting Mike's morning coffee and paper. Opening the door Mike was greeted by two police officers one of them female. "We're here to perform a wellness check on a Mrs. Stocker."

Mike knew instantly that they didn't believe him when he said he didn't need to keep his wife tied up at home.


	3. Chapter 3

After 3

Mike rested his arm on the open door and hid his face in it to laugh. Once he gained control he turned back to the police officers, "She's in the shower I'll go get her."

Half way into the living room Mike turned back to his guests. "Maybe you better come with me so you can see for yourself that she's not tied to the bed."

Mike proceeded forward and turned down the hall waiting in the doorway to the bedroom for the police officers to catch up with him and then he ducked inside and over to the doorway to the master bathroom. Tapping on the door Mike called out, "Laura, you've got company."

Mike listened as the shower water was diverted to the tub tap and then turned off and the shower door sliding open. After two soft patters on the floor the door opened a crack and Mike could see his dripping wet naked wife peeking out at him. "Who would come over to see us this early?"

Mike leaned on the door frame and with his head down lifted his eyes to meet his wife's, "Not us, you, the police have been asked to come by and perform a welfare check."

"A welfare check? On me?" Mike just responded to her questions with a glare that she had learned meant I'm not kidding. "Just give me a second."

The door closed and Mike glanced at his watch, 27 seconds later the door opened once again and Laura stepped out with a towel wrapped around her wet hair and another around her breasts. "As you can see," Laura addressed the two police officers standing in her bedroom looking at the unmade bed, "I am just fine."

"Would it be alright to talk with you for a moment?" the female officer requested.

"Can I have a moment to get something on?"

"Of course we'll wait for you in the living room."

Mike stepped between the police officers and through the bedroom door and noticed that the police officers followed him. Standing in the living room Mike could hear the dresser drawers open and shut in the bedroom but wasn't sure what to do next. "Could I get you officers a cup of coffee?" Mike offered.

"No thank you, we're fine," the male officer responded, "but you should finish yours before it gets cold."

Mike decided to take his advice and before he was sat down Laura was coming out of the bedroom. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt and drying her hair as she walked. "Now what can I do for you officers?"

"IS there someplace we can speak privately?" the female officer questioned and Laura got a big smile on her face and led the lady cop to her favorite spot on the back patio.

After about ten minutes the two officers got together again to compare notes and Mike noticed that the female officer was blushing severally. While they talked Laura opened the sliding door to the kitchen and stood there looking on with a smug smile on her face and a teasing look in her eye.

After comparing notes the male officer walked over to Mike while the female officer glared at Laura, "Mr. Stoker, we'll be going now but if you should in any way feel a need for our services here's our business card and I've written our emergency number on the back."

Mike shot Laura a stunned questioning look before escorting the two officers to the door, he then returned to find Laura still standing in the doorway with the same look on her face. "What did you tell them?"

"The truth, they seemed to think I was some kind of abused wife but I set them straight. I think if it weren't for the fact that you're a big strong fireman they might have taken you into protective custody and placed you with a foster wife." Laura started to giggle and then moved into a full out laugh.

"What did you tell them?" Mike repeated in the best command voice he could muster while being laughed at or at least laughed in his presence.

It didn't work Laura continued to laugh, "They asked me if you ever tied me down at home and forced physical intimacy on me. I set them straight that's all."

"They thought I ---" Mike let the end of his phrase hang.

"I really don't know what the big deal is, I only hand on wrist tied down and once I woke up enough to be sure where I was and why I untied myself. I told them to talk to the doctors at Rampart Emergency Department that they were well aware of my exploits and required care and then to make things really interesting I gave them the names of the three shrinks I've seen."

"You what?" Mike gave his wife the stare of unbelief.

"They left us alone didn't they," Laura answered.

Mike giggled like a little girl as he took his wife into his arms and held her tight. Then scooping her up into his arms he let her close the sliding door before carrying her back into the bed room where they choose to make more use of the bed before they made it.

Mike was feeling as if Laura was back in the swing of things as they worked together to do laundry and straighten up the house. But when she declared the she needed a jog for the third time in the same day Mike was starting to get a little concerned.

When the two of them retired for the night the now more rested Laura tossed and turned and talked in her sleep. Mike was awaken several times and would reach out and take is sleeping wife in his arms and whisper in her ear, "It's all right, I'm here now, everything is taken care of, get some rest," as he whispered she would melt into his arms and lie quietly but as soon as he fell back to sleep and rolled over to find a cooler part of the bed for a moment Laura would start tossing again.

In the wee hours of the morning Mike rolled over once again only to find the other half of the bed empty. Jumping to attention as if the alarm had sounded at the station, Mike pulled on a pair of pants and checked out the bathroom. When it proved to be empty Mike grabbed a flashlight that was always stored in the bed side cabinet and stepped into a pair of shoes that had had the heel of the shoes smashed down for easy removal. At the base of the huge tree in their back yard Mike shinned the flashlight up into the branches and sure enough there were a pair of sneakered feet swinging back and forth from a sturdy limb that extended beyond the tree house in progress.

Taking the time to pull the heel of his shoes up to his ankles Mike pocketed his flashlight and began to climb. Not being as accustomed to climbing in his sleep like his wife was Mike would stop every few branches and shine the light around to get an idea on which branch to reach for next. Finally Mike was high enough in the tree that he could focus on Laura's long white t-shirt and more importantly he could hear her crying.

Making his way to the branch in front of her Mike carefully reached out and took her in his arms and let her cry on his bear chest as he rubbed her back.

When Laura was ready to quiet down a little and take in a few deep breaths Mike loosened his hold on her but still kept her close. "Are you up to climbing a little over to the right here? The guys helped me work on a surprise for you while you were gone."

Scooting to the right Laura found a large wooden platform held in place by a cargo net suspended from several higher limbs. On the platform was a fairly thick gymnastics mat suitable for sleeping on and double bagged in the corner so that bugs wouldn't get into it was a couple of pillows and other bedding. With a light weight sheet around their shoulders and a pillow behind Mike's head Laura snuggled in tight.

"How do you do it Mike?" Laura started to open up.

"Do what?" Mike questioned feeling that finding words for her feelings was the first step in getting a handle on them. At least that's what it said in the book that she wrote, and she was the expert on the psychology of rescue workers.

"When the call went out for anyone willing to help out at that disaster they already knew my answer before they told me. I knew the answer before I was needed. I never had a second thought about it. When I got there it took me less than ten minutes to see what was needed and then with out waiting for a leader to be assigned I just started barking out orders like a four star general.

I can just switch it on in a moments notice, how do I switch it off, how do I leave it all behind and get back the me that has found more happiness than I ever knew was possible?"

"You ran yourself ragged night and day for three weeks you've only been home a day and a half. You just have more practice running the world than you do enjoying it." Mike tried to calm and he snuggled her against his side as if she were a child. "I can't always leave my work at the station either. How many times have you had to give me a back rub to get me to sleep after a rough shift? And then after that night where the three kids were killed when a drunk driver crashed through their fence and over the top of them while they were having a picnic in their back yard." Mike paused and kissed his wife's forehead, "You sat up all night holding me just like I'm holding you now, repeating time and time again that it wasn't my fault and that there was nothing more I could have done." "The difference between you and me is I go for a short time, several hours and then I'm ordered to stand down and rest for a while. That's how they treat you at the hospital but when you're on a disaster team you fill a roll that can't be turned off for sufficient rest so the crisis and the pain of those you're working on is pushed onto you and you're run down and unable to fight back and then more and more needs and pain is pushed down on you till you need a few days to get caught back up. Once I got you home you slept for nineteen and a half hours before you even started to move in your sleep."

"Why do I keep getting myself in to this mess?" Laura wrapped her arms around Mike's chest and held on tight.

"Because someone needed your help and no one knows how to give it out like you do," Mike answered.

"Then maybe I should be teaching classes and get a new batch of disaster workers out there to take my place."

"I like that idea," Mike started getting very amorous. "That would mean that I could keep you all to my self a little more."

"Right now I don't ever want to leave your side again," Laura announced, "I'm ready to retire the disaster work to a new team." "And yet I know I'll be the first one to raise my hand the next time the call goes out."

"That's because you're so good at what you do and you really put your heart into it." Mike moved to get Laura comfortable on the mat with a pillow under her head and the sheet carefully draped over the two of them. Then clothes started finding their way to the corner of the deck.

"All right you in the tree come down here. You're under arrest for trespassing." A megaphone on the ground and bright search lights blasted up to them.


	4. Chapter 4

After 4

Down on the ground holding a megaphone and looking up into the tree stood a police officer waiting for a reply. At his side were three other police officers with high powered flashlights shinning up into the branches focused on the hanging platform with a bare foot sticking out through the holes in a net.

A hand was seen reaching through a higher opening in the net and from it dropped a wadded up piece of paper. The policemen watched as it bounced off several limbs on its way down but when it hit the ground one of the flashlight holders quickly picked it up and hurried to the lead officer's side as he smoothed the paper flat.

On the paper in a woman's handwriting was a note that read, 'We live here, you're the trespassers. Leave now and we won't press charges.'

"Very funny," the police officer with the megaphone responded to the note, "Now come down here, right now."

Another note came bouncing down, 'Nope, not dressed for a decent, flashlights too bright and blinding us and it's too dark to be climbing down until morning.'

"Us," the police officer questioned as he read the note before putting the megaphone back to his mouth, "Just how many people do you have up there?"

They watched the next note pin ball its way to the ground, it read: 'Enough for a party once the uninvited and unwanted crowd leaves.'

At this point the police officer was sure his suspects were not going to come down on their own. "All right one of you guys go call the fire department. We're going to need their help to get them down from there."

00000

Hank was sleeping peacefully dreaming of watching his son win his state cross country race and finally breaking John's record. He and Johnny were lifting him up on their shoulders when the phone pulled him out of his sleep.

"Hello, Hank Stanley speaking," Hank answered aware that he was copying Laura Stoker's trick of responding with out opening his eyes. But his eyes didn't stay shut long. "What?"

Hank threw his covers off and slid his feet to the floor sitting up on the side of his bed running his hand through his hair. The person on the phone was Ron Tollins captain of B shift at station 51. He was at an unusual rescue scene and needed Hank's advice since it involved one of his men, he therefore had dispatch connect his via land line to Hank's home. "Yeah, I agree with you," Hank responded loudly enough to wake his wife, to the less than perfect sound quality of the transferred communications. "Laura spent three weeks at that chemical explosion sight, she's had just enough time to sleep off the full out exhaustion and get hit head on with the images and memories of what she saw and did there. What I don't understand is why the police are there." "Okay, Okay, I'll be right over," "Yeah it will take me about ten minutes."

"What's going on?" Hanks wife rolled over and questioned her husband while he was pulling some pants on.

"Mike's up a tree and the police want me to come talk him down."

"Mike? What's he doing up a tree and better yet why do the police even care?"

"I don't really know the answer to that; hopefully I'm awake enough for them to explain it to me when I get there." Hank moved out of the room stepping into a pair of sneakers next to the door before he left.

Hank pulled his truck up behind the fire engine back far enough to make sure he didn't get in the way, he walked around Mike's house and in through the back gate to see the party of police and firemen standing there looking up the tree.

Walking over next to his counterpart with his hands in his jacket pocket Hank looked up into the tree and admired the hanging platform he had heard his men talking about.

"Good you're here," Ron stated when he noticed Hank at his side he then reached out and tapped the lead police officer on the shoulder and pointed to Hank. "Here's the guy we're waiting for."

The police officer turned around and faced Hank, "This guy tells me that you know those people and should be able to talk them down."

"Yeah I know 'em. Mike Stoker is my Engineer; I just have a question first." Hank talked still with his hands in his coat pocket. "Climbing a tree in the middle of the night in your own back yard is illegal how?"

"The neighbors called in a prowler complaint," the police officer started to explain. "They said they saw a person climbing a tree with a flashlight. They said that the people that live here often work nights and they hadn't seen them today so they don't think that their home. One of the notes the nut case up there sent down said they have enough people up there to throw a party. Now we have to confirm the identity of the persons up there and make sure the home owners don't want to file a complaint."

"Well, I can confirm that neither of them are working, and they're newly weds so all it would take for them to have a party is the two of them." Hank was seeing the irony of the situation as he thought. "Okay what if I go up there and confirm they're the people that live here will that be enough for you to go away and leave them alone?"

"I can't let you go up there alone," The police officer stated, "What if their armed, you could get hurt?"

Hank rolled his eyes. "If you feel like climbing the ladder you're welcome to come up with me. Just make sure you don't shoot anyone." Hank then turned to his counterpart, "I'm going to need the long ladder."

The order was given and the snickering firemen ran off to get it from the truck. While he waited for the ladder to be brought into the back yard Hank looked around the back yard and saw several pieces of wadded up paper on the ground over to his right. Walking over and picking them up he had the police officer at his side with a flash light to see what he was doing.

Hank smoothed out the papers and read them by the light of the flashlight confirming his first thoughts when the phone rang.

"I don't get it." The police officer questioned having read them over Hanks shoulder. "I never knew there was a degree of burn higher than three where does this fifth degree burn come from."

"Fifth degree is where the muscle is burned away, most of the time the patient is dead before the burns get that bad so it seldom shows up on any kind of reports you or I deal with, but it's not pretty and if the patient happens to be alive it's real hard to deal with since there is not many treatment options."

"Is that why there's a paper that has amputation on it?" The cop asked.

"Laura stoker just returned from that huge Chemical factory explosion east of here. She spent three weeks there and ran on less than three hours sleep a day while she was there." Hank began to explain, "That takes a toll that she now has to deal with. One of the tricks she uses is to write what's bothering her on a piece of paper and throw it away. She's able to add some visual imagery that helps her come to grips with what she saw and had to do."

"So you're telling me she needs a psyche eval." The cop tried to read into Hank's statement.

Hank shook his head and tried again to explain, "Before she came to work at Rampart General she worked around the world dealing with the aftermath of natural disasters and has written several books on the mental health of rescue workers. The fire department refers to them often. She's had some time where she's gotten some counseling but she is one of the leading authorities around the word on this type of stress disorder. If she needs help she'll get it."

Hank's explanation was interrupted by the ladder passing him and being lifted into place. As the length of the ladder was being extended to reach the platform Hank motioned for the megaphone.

"Mike, this is Hank Stanley. I'm going to come up there and confirm for the police here that you are who I think you are. Just stay put I'll be up in a minute."

Hank then handed the megaphone over and started to step on the ladder only to have Ron place a helmet on his head. As soon as Hank was high enough up the ladder the police officer stepped up behind him.

Hank took his time climbing more to make sure the police officer behind him was managing alright once he reached the top he locked his leg in and noticed two bare feet coming towards him.

"You mean to tell me you climbed this tree bare footed?" Hank exclaimed when he saw Mike's face looking over the edge. He was naked with a sheet draped across his mid section and he was blushing.

"Cap I can explain-," Mike started but Hank held his hand up to stop him.

"There's no need to explain, I know exactly what's going on. I'm just here to confirm for the police that you are who I think you are."

"Are either of you armed?" The police officer called past Hank.

"Yes," the unseen Laura called out. "I have two arms and my husband has two arms and I also have paper and a pen which we are all told is mightier than the sward."

Hank dared to rise a little higher to get a good look at Laura to see how she was doing. That's when he saw the shoes and clothes piled in the corner for a more complete understanding of what was going on.

"Cap, Laura's hit the releasing stage of recovery," Mike talked in terms that he knew his Captain would understand since they were both readers of Laura's books. "She refuses to come down from here and I don't dare leave her right now."

"Using the married version of the teddy bear treatment I see." Hank commented with a blush on his face and causing Mike to blush severally also.

"We are married," Was Mike's only response.

"Yeah, I was there remember," Hank joked back.

"Can I see your driver's license please," the police officer yelled past Hank again.

"I don't think so," Hank scoffed as he watched his engineer pull his sheet so that it covered just a little more than it did before.

"I didn't think I was going to need it up here since there's no roads and I'm not driving," Mike responded with a very annoyed look, stretching to get a good look at the police officer to see if it was somebody he knew.

"Mike do I have your permission to use the key I have to your house and go inside and get your driver's license to show to the police officer so they will leave you alone?" Hank asked and when Mike nod his head Hank turned his head to look at the police officer on the ladder below him. "Will that give you everything you need to leave these two alone to work a few things out?"

As long as the picture on it matches the face I just saw and the name matches what I've been told the names of the people who live here. Yeah, I guess we can do that." The police officer agreed.

"All right then let's get down form here then and I'll show you what you want to see."

On the way down the cop decided he had a fear of heights so Hank had to work his way below him using tree limbs so that he could guide him down. Once Hank was on the ground he let Captain Tollins take over with the cop while he fished out his key to Mike's house and hurried in to find Mike and Laura's wallets

Once the police were satisfied and had moved out of the back yard, Hank gave his counter part's elbow a slight tug. "May I please use you're paramedic's biophone for a minute."

Captain Tollins agreed to run interference so that the police didn't notice what Hank was doing As he set up the Bio-phone on the seat of the squad.

He couldn't have been more thrilled when Dr. Brackett responded to his call.

"Dr. Brackett, this is Captain Stanley. I'm at Laura Stoker's home and I thought you should know what's going on here." Hank explained the situation and the circus with the police he then read what was written on the papers he had picked up while Dr. Brackett rubbed his chin.

"Hank, if it were anyone other than Laura, I'd prescribe a sedative, but I think the best thing to do in her case is to let her work at it her way and then when she comes in, in the morning I'll see if there's something we can do to help. But thanks for the heads up Hank, hope you can get a good nights sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

After 5

Hank hung around to lock up the house again after replacing Mike and Laura's wallets then he sat in his truck until the last of the emergency vehicles pulled away. Giving one more glance at the suspended platform that could be seen over the top of the house, if you knew what you were looking for, Hank scoffed and shook his head before starting his truck and heading home.

"Were you able to talk Mike down," Emily questioned as her husband climbed back in bed.

"No, but I was able to convince the police that they were in their own back yard and since that wasn't illegal they agreed to leave them alone," Hank punched his pillow and proceeded to get comfortable.

"What on earth are they doing up a tree at this time of night?" Emily asked in confusion.

"The kind of things all newlyweds usually do in the bedroom," Hank answered without moving or opening his eyes. He had to report for duty in the morning and he wanted to get some sleep before hand.

"What?" Emily questioned but when her husband didn't answer she thought about it and answered her own question before she lay back down totally dumbfounded.

When Hank arrived at the station the next morning he was informed that Mike had called in and said that he might be a bit late because he needed to check in at the hospital before he came to work. Hank knew quickly that he meant he needed to check Laura in at the hospital and make sure she was in the hands of someone who would see to it that she got the care she needed but he didn't let on.

"So what were he and his wife doing in that tree last night?" the B Shift engineer who had agreed to hang around for a few extra minutes asked.

"They were just having a sleep out," Hank answered with no details and walked away.

Mike actually ran in just in time for Roll Call already dressed in his uniform to the cat calls of, "Glad to see you were able to get out of your tree in time to come to work this morning."

When roll call was completed and everyone was sent off to complete their chores Mike was directed to the office with the jerk of his captain's head.

The door was closed behind the two men and Hank motioned for Mike to have a seat. "I just thought you might want to hide out in here till after the last shift was out of here," Hank explained with a smile.

"Thanks," Mike said as he sat down with a sigh of relief, "And thanks about last night too. There was just no way I wanted to climb down in the dark especially with those spot lights blinding me. And with Laura in the state she was."

"I understand, I've helped haul her off her high places before remember?" Hank offered his assurance that there was no further explanation needed and Mike nod in understanding. "How is Laura this morning? I'm sure she was the reason you had to check in at the hospital. Did you have to twist her arm in to some counseling?"

"No," Mike was quick to answer with a calm reassuring tone. "She asked for it right off. I was just there to offer some moral support and let them know I'd make myself available if they needed me."

"So they going to keep her off duty of a while or what?" Hank continued to ask as a friend of the family.

"NO, everyone involved feels it's best to get her back to work, including Laura and we all know she's the expert here," Mike smiled. "Working the ER is so much calmer than when she's at a disaster scene it really helps her to unwind a lot better than if she were to stay at home.

"How does that work, a psychologist treating the expert and leading authority in the field?" Hank felt some irony in the situation.

"They go by the book, Laura's book and a few articles she's written." Mike answered understanding his captain's question very well. "Mostly she just needs to talk things out, she won't let them treat her with meds. When she got her feet back under her after her team was killed in that plane crash the psychologist came to her with his tapes and notes and asked her how he did."

"That had to be an interesting discussion." Hank snickered then the two of them turned to items of business that they needed to discuss as leaders of the station and when Mike was released from the office his team was ready for him.

"It sounds like you christened the tree house last night," Roy smiled.

"With a lot more fanfare than you wanted," John added.

"So what did the cops have to say when they found out it was your tree house in your back yard?" Kelly was just itching to know.

"You'll have to ask Cap that question I was in no condition to climb down and talk to them," Mike blushed and then set about checking the tire pressure on the engine and other readings he was supposed to record before polishing some hand prints from around the gages.

No one really needed to ask Cap anything, those who had helped knew full well what the place was going to be used for and so did the ones that didn't help.

00000

At the hospital business was surprisingly slow and Laura was as antsy as all get up waiting for the crisis that never seemed to come. Dr. Brackett responded as prompted by the psychologist who was a student of Laura's and her therapist and let her take most of the load. There was nothing that she couldn't handle medical wise and if there was he felt certain that she would call for help. A steady stream of one patient at a time was down right peaceful after working a disaster where she was keeping tabs on and responding to critical emergencies on over thirty patients at once.

Communicating back and forth with the patients helped to put her at ease and being able to release them to go home after she had treated their minor medical needs help her release the pressure she felt.

When the administrator called and asked for her to come to his office she took the phone from the nurse and informed him. "I'm needed down here to help treat patients, (the load had picked up steadily from the early morning calm) If you want to talk to me you'll have to come down here and talk while I'm checking lab results.

Frustrated by the Lady's lack of respect the administrator did take the elevator down to the Emergency Department where he stood in awe as he watched Laura triage the waiting room and usher the patients to sit in groups representing their priority and start ordering lab work and x-rays on patients where the doctors would need that information to start treating them.

As he watched he was able to see clearly why he had received so many calls commending Rampart General for having the most efficient lead disaster organizer they had ever worked under.

When Laura sat at the nurse's desk to go through all the lab results and x-rays the administrator made his approach.

"I've been getting an ear full about you Miss Elmer."

"That's Mrs. Stoker and I prefer to be called Laura. There's enough stress in here with out having to be stressed out by who you're working with." Laura corrected him. "Do you need me to look at your ears and see if I can drain out everything about me?" "Dix, this patient needs to be put in a room ASAP and have a doctor look at her. These lab results are way off kilter."

"I'll take care of it." Dix responded and then moved to take the patients chart and then go find her.

"I've received several calls for you to be on some talk shows," the administrator spoke up realizing that he wasn't going to get her undivided attention but then he wanted something from her and that meant she knew she was in the driver's seat.

"I need another week to get myself completely pulled together, run the dates and times through scheduling and I'll expect transportation to the studio's. Anything that can be done as a press conference where I can talk to multiple studios, news groups and reporters at the same time I would prefer to do that." Laura spoke with out lifting hr head from the lab reports she was going through. "Oh, and I reserve the right not to answer a question with out giving a reason."

"Has a Dr Brackett talked to you yet?" the administrator spoke again with enough hesitance to catch Laura's attention.

"Yeah, several times today," she tried to look uninterested, "Is there anything in particular he's supposed to talk to me about."

"I guess he wanted to wait till the end of your shift. I'll let him bring it up when he's ready."

"Okay then, Excuse me but I have patients to see." Laura stacked up several patients' charts and stopped by Dixie to get her room assignment before she started pulling them in.

By the time lunch rolled around Laura was calm enough to sit down to eat a sandwich and a bowl of soup and made an effort to eat it slowly.

Dixie and Dr. Brackett walked into the cafeteria together and asked if they could share a table with her. Of course Laura agreed.

"It's quite a day for you to come back to," Kell commented as he seated himself and set out his lunch.

"Nothing compared to the last three weeks," Laura commented, "This is like a vacation."

"Some vacation," Dixie scoffed.

"So Dr. Brackett, what is it that the administrator wants you to talk to me about?" Laura asked as she casually brought a spoonful of soup to her mouth.

"Just what did he say to you?" Kell asked in surprise.

"Nothing much, just asked if you'd talked to me and when I didn't answer the way he wanted me to he said you must be waiting to talk to me later."

"We'll it just so happens that when the FEMA group asked to keep you around for an extra two weeks we began talking around here of ways to change things so that we weren't trying to work with out you for such long stretches every time there was a large scale disaster, and someone, I don't remember who, came up with the idea of teaching a disaster coordination work shop so that there would be more people out there that could do the job and spell you off from time to time." Dr. Brackett spoke with some hesitation.

"That some one was me. So many times in the last five years I'm shocked that some one finally heard me. I don't even care if they think it was their idea." Laura stopped eating her lunch and looked at Brackett, "So what does this have to do with me. You don't think I'd be jealous do you?"

"Actually we can't think of any one better to teach it other than a true master at the position." Kell spoke up playing with his sandwich as he talked.

"Oh yeah, whose that?"

"Why you of course," Kell was trying to decide if Laura was toying with him or not. "There's no one in the world that's had the kind of experience that you have."

"I can think of a few," Laura looked skeptical. "Of course most of them are dead. The job can do that to ya."

"So do you have teaching material, lesson manuals, syllabuses, or am I supposed to come up with them too? Whose going to go out and dig up all the students to take the course? And what's in it for me? Is this expected to be volunteer time in addition to my shift or will I be paid?"


	6. Chapter 6

After 6

It was after dinner at the station and the men were just cleaning up the equipment from an apartment fire they had in the afternoon. A tired and emotionally drained Laura entered the bay and gave her loving husband a warm tender smile.

Mike finished his work and turned around to take his wife in his arms the two of them then made their way to the back of the fire engine and sat together on the tail board.

"They want me to work up a training program for disaster coordinators." Laura told Mike once they were both sat down.

"That's a good idea isn't it?" Mike wasn't sure what he was seeing in his wife's eyes.

"Yeah, a really good Idea, but where do I start?" Laura took in and let out a deep breath, "How do I compact what I've learned over eight years of training, schooling, soul searching and action into a weekend course. And if they don't use what they learn on a regular basis then they won't be able to respond to a major disaster." "I know it's time to think about pass the baton but how do I get it all rolled up so that they can hold on to it." Mike reached up and started rubbing his wife's back. "I'm not even sure how I do what I do how am I supposed to teach it?"

Chet wandered past the back of the truck on his way to the latrine and noticed Laura dozing on Mike's shoulder as Mike kept his arms around her shoulder's holding her tight. On his way back Chet carried a blanket from the linen closet and with out saying a word helped Mike tuck it in around Laura before moving on his way back to the common room.

Mike wasn't surprised when Hank stuck his head around the corner of the fire engine and mouthed the words, "Everything alright?"

Mike looked down at Laura resting peacefully in his arms and gave his captain a silent smile and a nod of his head. Hank chose to let them be, knowing Mike would still respond if the tones sounded. And they did ring out loud and clear.

**Station 51, chemical leak at factory on 87****th**** street and Acme Boulevard, 87****th**** street and Acme Boulevard. **

Laura jumped awake at the sound of the tones and Mike helped her to her feet as he pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulder. "Wait for me on the sofa," Mike directed, "It's too hot for you in the car. We can finish talking when I get back." "Stretch out on the Sofa and rest until I get back, do not get into the car."

"Alright everyone," Hank called out after confirming the call, "Let's all get in SCBA to begin with for this one," Hank then ran in front of both trucks hooking his arm into his SCBA gear before climbing into the cab.

Laura watched the emergency vehicles drive off and when she could no longer hear the sirens she followed her instructions and headed for the sofa in the common room. Henry proved to be appropriately accommodating allowing her to lay down as long as he could snuggle in next to her. Laura didn't mind having a living breathing teddy bear to throw her arm over either, although she would have preferred it to be someone else.

As she dozed Laura was vaguely aware of the intercom in the station sounding with Captain Stanley's voice declaring the leak contained, time out three hours for clean up. The next thing Laura was aware of was a persistent tapping on her shoulder as she slowly convinced her eyes to open up. When she was finally able to push herself up onto an elbow her eyes registered the image of Chief McConnike looking down at her with a look that demanded an explanation.

"Hi," Laura responded as she worked her way around one big basset hound and placed her feet on the floor rubbing her face as she did so.

"Hi to you," the chief returned the salutation. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Not likely unless you can finish my husband's half or our conversation that was interrupted," Laura answered as she stretched and finished waking up.

"I have to ask, is it because of what happened last sift that you're not tied down?"

Laura just started laughing and took a moment to recover before she could respond, "I'm not quite that tired today." She responded with a smile. "As long as I can be easily woken up I don't get too crazy with the sleep walking."

"So what was different about last shift?"

"I had just got back from three weeks at that plant explosion east of here. Things were really intense and I never got more than three hours sleep if that much a day." Laura filled the Chief in knowing he has no control over her so she talked to him as an equal with no intimidation what so ever. "I had hit bottom on the exhaustion scale and was as unpredictable as ever. The restraint just severed to slow me down until I woke up enough not to do something crazy. If you'll remember once I reached that state I was able to untie myself."

"I must admit that I don't totally understand, even when we have monster brush fires the men are required to take so much down time to hydrate and rest." Chief McConnike continued to speak.

"What about the ones who are directing the troops, and mapping out the course of the fire?" Laura questioned.

"They do tend to get a little stressed out but even they get a break from time to time."

"I most often serve as one of the directors and because we're not nearly as well staffed as you are even on a brush fire I'm also a medical care giver. Having worked both as a firefighter and as a aid station worker I can honestly say the Aid station is more intense."

"Our guys think its boring and can't wait to be rotated out to the fire line."

"Because you send you're seriously injured straight to the hospital. Your aid station is nothing more than a first aid booth."

"It doesn't sound like you've ever read any of my books." Laura commented as the Chief poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down to sip at it while he continued to talk.

"No I haven't read them but I have heard about them. It sounds like you've been in some pretty tough situations over the years. What I don't understand is if you're so wiped out and high strung every time you get back why do you keep going?"

"I ask myself that same question every time I get home again. And yet when the call goes out I'm one of the first ones to step up. I guess the answer is that I know I can make a difference and choose to do so."

"Rampart and some of the local universities have asked me to work up a course and try to teach Disaster management work shops." Laura continued to talk as she leaned forward and folded her arms across her knees. "I haven't been able to figure out how to do so with any real effect."

"It's just like firemen; they have to drill regularly to keep their skills honed."

"Yeah but they do use their stuff often enough to be motivated to drill. Just how often is their a real disaster." Laura was starting to think out loud talking idea's out as they came to her. "Why should we even consider a team that is shipped in to a disaster? Any help that is sent in should be told what to do as soon as they get there and someone on sight should be giving directions before help from out of the area could even be called in."

The silence in the room was profound as Chief McConnike watched Laura in deep thought.

"Is it possible to get a hold of fire fighting statistics?" Laura asked with a far away look.

"What kind of statistics?"

"Right now I'm thinking dates and number of casualties," Laura answered then turned to Chief McConnike.

"That should be easy enough you'll just have to go to headquarters and tell them what you want and why. But the information you're looking for shouldn't be that hard to get."

"When I first got here tonight they guys were cleaning up after an apartment fire. When they told me they had 20 victims I asked why they didn't call in a triage team and they said it was your call."

"That's right it is; are you challenging my decision?"

"Not so much challenging as wondering what the guidelines are for making that decision." Laura tried to find words to understand what she was thinking of herself.

"A triage team is still new to the program. We don't have any real guidelines of when to call them in. Most of the areas don't even have a triage team available to them."

"Really," Laura looked through him in surprise.

"Just what have you got cooking in that head of yours," The Chief asked suspiciously.

"I'm not sure just yet," Laura answered with a far away stair. "Maybe it's time to rethink a few things."

"**This is Engine 51," they heard a panicked Hank Stanley call into the radio, "We have just had three explosions here the whole plant is fully involved and there are a high number of casualties. Dispatch two battalions and at least five ambulances."**

"Excuse me their about to call my number," the chief climbed to his feet with urgency.

"I'm coming with you." Laura announced leaving no room for debate as she ran for the closet were she knew extra turn outs and helmets were kept. "If their calling for that many ambulances they need a triage team."

She must have made her point because the Chief allowed her to climb in the car and noticed the intensity that she listened for details over the radio. They were half way to the fire when the Chief began to worry if she was just panicked about her husband. But once she got out of the car she looked around and checked the wind direction before getting the Chief's attention by tugging on his sleeve and pointed to an area at the far end of the parking lot. "I'll set up triage over there. I'll need one of the paramedic's radios and extra stethoscope and cuffs to start with I'll have Rampart send us the rest."

While he performed his responsibilities at the fire the Chief made a point of watching the one woman triage team organize her patients and the paramedics assigned to work under her and he was amazed at how well things worked. He also noticed that she used the bio-phone to give orders as well and patient information and wondered how that was going to play out at the hospital.

When the fire was under control Laura road in with the last of her patients, she wasn't surprised to see Dr. Brackett working with the patients. Even though he worked an earlier shift he and every other Doctor would have been called in to help deal with the onslaught of patients.

As Laura and Dr. Brackett worked together to prepare the patient for transfer to the burn unit Laura called out orders for supplies and tests to be run and then as if it were the next order. "Dr. Brackett, I think I'm beginning to figure out this work shop thing you want me to do. But my idea is going to take more changes than I think you've ever thought about making."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After the patients were stable and turned over to the burn ward, Laura was led to Dr. Brackett's office.

"So what is it that you have in mind for our emergency triage system?" Kell asked.

"Not just triage, a whole incident management program. Remember my Book, Never too strong to crumble? The chapter titled if you're lucky?" Laura paused long enough to pull the copy of the book from the book shelves in Kelly Brackett's office.

"This should be our goal; each and every hospital in the area should have a system in place so that those who come in can just be told where to help out." Laura was talking loudly, with emphasis and with her hands. "When I arrived at that plant explosion they had no organization, they were treating patients but all of the patients were sent to the same location, each time they moved to the next patient they were recreating the wheel."

With this Laura moved over to an easel in Kell's office that held up a large pad of scratch paper. Taking a pen form the table she started writing. While Kell read the first several chapters of the book she had reintroduced to him Laura filled several of the large pieces of paper with information and diagrams and was asking for a new pad of paper.

While they were waiting for the next pad of paper to be delivered Kell walked around the room looking at the papers Laura was taping to the walls of his office.

What she was suggesting would set the ER as they knew it on its ear, but in a disaster like an earth quake or a plane crash, and he had worked both of those before, even for their monthly gang brawls it was a much more efficient way of stream lining patients. He was studying her plan to use normal clinics and recreation areas for treating the more minor injuries to free up the hospital for the more major cases.

If it hadn't have been for the way he noticed Laura clear a crowded ER waiting room time and time again he might not have been as excited, despite noticing a few things that would need to be worked out he saw possibilities, real and practical possibilities.

As Laura was nearing the end of her second pad of scratch paper and there wasn't a section of wall left to attach it to Kell checked the time. His already tired Medex had gone over twenty four hours with out sleep, again, and was still going strong.

With out Laura even noticing Kell gave her husband a call at the station and the two of them set up a plan. As soon as Mike was off duty he drove to the Emergency department and after Brackett injected a sedative into her arm Mike loaded her over his shoulder and carried her out to his truck. Once they were at their home Mike once again pulled Laura over his shoulder in the fireman carry and grabbed his bag before carrying her into the house. He didn't notice the curtains parting at his neighbor's house as the neighbor watched him carry a limp woman into the house in the early morning hours.

Mike had just gotten his Wife tucked into bed and after a quick shower was trying to climb in next to her when he heard a knock at the door.

Mike peaked through the side window with a towel wrapped around his waist and noticed two police officers on the door step plus three police cars in front of the house.

Mike sighed and rest his head against the door only to get a head ache as the police officer on the other side pounded again.

Anger flared in him as he tucked his towel around him so that he didn't have to hold it and opened the door keeping a foot braced against the bottom of it to make it more difficult for them to push it all the way open.

"Yes." Mike said with an air of irritation.

"We have a report of problems here, may we speak with the woman of the house?" the police officer demanded as he reached for the small bat like tool he had in his belt.

"The woman in the house is sleeping soundly and I will not wake her for more harassment from the police department."

"We have reports from the neighbors that she was being manhandled into the house moments ago. We need to see her and know that she is all right."

"Manhandled? What the—do you have a warrant?" Mike was yelling now angrier than he ever remembered being.

"We have reason to believe there is a women in this house that is in need of medical treatment." The police officer began to push on the door but Mike pushed back with equal force.

"The woman in this house has had medical treatment, she was given something to make sure she got some sleep and needs to be left alone to do so, if you have any questions you can ask Dr. Kelly Brackett at Rampart Memorial. Now until you get a warrant leave, and leave us alone." Mike issued his own orders and began to shove the door closed. He felt some opposition to him closing the door but he just shoved harder and with the weight of his body against the door managed to turn the knob to the dead bolt.

Ignoring the repeated knocking Mike made his way to the bedroom and after looking at his wife for a moment got down on his knees at the side of the bed and took her hand in his. "Have you ever had this much trouble after a disaster?" Mike asked his sleeping wife, "What is it with the police anyway?"

Too angry to sleep now but afraid to leave his wife alone Mike pulled on some underwear and a pair of jogging pants and made himself as comfortable as possible in a chair at the side of the bed. He tried to read a book but mostly he just watched Laura sleep and wondered what she was dreaming about. Afraid she was having nightmares that she couldn't wake up from but hoped other wise.

Mean while outside the police officers had contacted their superiors and other police officers were moving in with the equipment needed to break the door down if needed. But while they were moving in someone did call Rampart and did speak with Dr. Brackett who confirmed everything Mike had told them before issuing his own order to leave the couple alone.

Moments later the radios of all the police cars parked around Mike's house broadcast the following statement. "Units involved in the suspected domestic violence on Morningside, be advised, we have contacted the hospital and the doctor confirms a sedative was given to Mrs. Stoker so she could get an undisturbed sleep. The Sergeant in charge calls for a stand down and no further efforts to gain entry into the house."

Mike could hear something but not clear enough to know what was being said, when the red and blue lights stopped alternating on the wall of his room he made his way to the window and parted the curtains to see all but two of the now six police cars driving off. The police officers from the remaining two cars were talking with the neighbors. Mike remained at the window until the remaining two cars drove off and wondered what their neighbors must think of them.

00000

At the DeSoto house two blocks away Roy was sleeping soundly trying to catch up after the all night fire he'd fought with. It took JoAnne several minutes of talking to him while rubbing his back to get his attention but when he finally rolled over and looked at her, she had a strange message for him.

"The Carter's are down stairs they seem to think something is wrong at Mike's house."

With some urgency Roy threw off his covers but still not the same speed he would respond to a call. He slipped his feet into his slippers at the side of the bed then stepped into the robe his wife was holding for him before combing his hair with his fingers and going into the living room to find two very worried neighbors and fellow church goers, Mary and Gregory Carter.

"We saw that other firemen, the one that lives across the street from us, hauling his wife into their house this morning. She was as limp as a rag doll and he just threw her over his shoulder and dragged her in the house like she was a side of beef."

The still half asleep Roy turned to his wife and as she screamed he picked her up in a fireman's carry, "You mean like this?" Roy questioned the worried friends in his living room.

"Yes just like that, only she was limp like she was dead or something," Greg confirmed what Roy suspected as Roy placed his wife back on her feet at his side.

"That's known as a fireman's carry because we use it all the time in our work to move people from a fire or anytime we are carrying someone we don't have to worry about using a back board for." Roy began to explain as he motioned with his hands for the friends to take a seat on the sofa while he sat in the arm chair across the coffee table from them and his wife sat on the arm of the chair at his side.

"What you need to understand it that Laura Stoker just got back from a horrendous disaster, she spent four weeks at that chemical plant explosion east of here. I'm sure you got at least some of the news coverage on it.

She has a lot of experience in this sort of thing so they put her in charge of not only the patients they cared for but all the rest of the people working on the disaster."

"But wouldn't they want someone from the plant there to be in charge?" Greg questioned.

Laura really has a lot of experience in this sort of thing. And I mean a lot of disaster experience, she used to work for an organization that sent in medical help to all the major disasters around the world. She's worked every major earthquake, flood and hurricane, for the last I don't know how many years. This last incident was small by her standards but it was also one of the worse because she didn't have her team and the rest of the people working with her didn't know how to react in the thick of things. She got less than three hours of sleep each night and had to deal with some critically injured and severely burned patients. Not only does she need to catch up on the sleep she missed out on, she's dealing with what she saw and had to do. I understand that she had to amputate one man's leg and for reasons I don't understand she had to do it with out adequate anesthesia. That kind of thing takes a toll on the care giver and she's had some trouble with nightmares because of her time there. Then again last night she came out on a fire where I was working and ran a triage center. That's where we decide who needs to be treated first based on their injuries. I know she was faced with deciding weather to spend time helping one man who didn't have a chance or just moving on to another person who she might be able to save. She's also been asked to teach others how to do what she does and that has brought up a lot of memories from past disasters she's worked where things really went wrong."

"Wasn't she on the news a year or so ago? Something about a plane crash that killed everyone on board but they said that she backed out of the mission at the last minute and had she been on the plane she could have landed it safely?" Mary cut in with a memory she wasn't sure if it was connect or not.

"That's Laura; she was working as a ride along with me when she got the news of the plane crash. As far as her backing out at the last minute, they only asked her to join them twenty minutes before the plane left and she declined for personal reasons. She hadn't worked for the company for a good ten months or more while she dealt with some health issues and a family crisis."

"Okay, she's having a rough time, I can kind of understand that, although I don't really know what she's going through, I can understand that that kind of thing would be hard to deal with." Greg cut in trying to get back to the perceived crisis at hand. "But she was as limp as an over cooked noodle and this Mike fellow just pulled her over his shoulders like some sack of potatoes, she could be dead for all we know."

"No, she's fine, I was at the station when Mike got the call from the Doctor telling him he was going to sedate her and needed Mike to come haul her home. Knowing Laura and her doctor the way I do I'm sure he gave her something pretty strong other wise she'd be at risk of sleepwalking."

"Well if that's the case then why didn't he just put his arms around her shoulders and under her knees and carry her in the house like all husbands carry their wives?"

"Well that is more romantic that's true, but when the person is totally out, they're dead weight and it's easier and safer to use the fireman carry. Also when you're using the fireman carry you have a free hand to do things like open the door and let's say turn down the bed, the other way works if the person is somewhat alert and can help a little but not recommended if they're not."

Greg finally let out a calming sigh of relief and looked at Roy, "So she's alright, you're sure we don't have to worry about her?"

"100% sure, Laura just needs to sleep for a few days and then ease herself back into a routine that's a little less crazy. She should be herself again in a few days then I'll make sure to introduce you all." Roy smiled at his friends knowing that they were truly concerned and that they had let their imagination run away with them.

"Did you say she would be in danger of sleepwalking?"

"Yes," Roy sighed, his first thought was to drop the subject quickly but then he thought it might be good for them to help keep an eye out for her if she were to do so while Mike was at work or sleeping himself, he had to be exhausted after that fire last night.

"She's a notorious sleep walker, when ever she gets too tired or is sedated she has to be watched very closely. She tends to relive some of her rescue situations or worse she climbs. We've pulled her from some very interesting places before she and Mike were married. Mike's figured out how to prevent that thought so as long as he's with her she should be fine. Still it might be a good idea if you see her standing in the middle of the street doing something strange to give me a call."

"What do you mean by strange, what could she do?" Mary asked.

"When it comes to Laura, you never know," Roy exclaimed, "especially when she's sleep walking."

Finally feeling secure for the safety of their neighbor Greg and Mary left and Roy leaned on his door and watched them out the window until they were at the end of the sidewalk and getting into their car before he burst out laughing.

"Poor Mike and Laura, what they really need is people to leave them alone for a while and instead their getting harassed by the police, the hospital, the department and the neighbors."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mike and Laura were allowed to rest for the next three days and then Laura started to reacclimate herself back into her routine. During several meetings with Dr. Brackett, the administrators and head leadership from the Fire Department Laura's plan was fine tuned and it was agreed that the paramedics should be able to handle on sight triage in most cases. The cut off point was moved up to fifty victims but there was also a stipulation that more paramedic teams be called out on such incidents and if they were not available a triage team be called in.

Roy and JoAnne managed to organize a block party of sorts, a pot luck affair in their back yard to introduce Mike and Laura to their neighbors. Laura managed to treat five skinned knees, two skinned elbows, one burn from the barbeque and one chocking victim. Roy managed to beat her to the second chocking victim.

As they were cleaning up after the ambulance left with the chocking victims the neighbors had to agree Laura and Mike were a good addition to the neighborhood.

00000

A month and a half after the party two tired paramedics were in the locker room changing to leave after a long hard shift.

"Man, I don't want to go to that stupid training meeting," John grumbled as he pulled on a clean pair of civilian socks while sitting in his open locker. "After five years of being a paramedic don't they think we know how to triage by now?"

"Brackett made it mandatory," Roy answered; he didn't want to go either but was trying to be mature about the whole thing. "Said their going to be making some changes in the way things are done."

"Don't wine to me," Mike interjected his comments, "my wife is going to be teaching it and she's worked for nearly two months to set up this program and work up this training session. So don't complain to me."

There was silence in the locker room as Mike left, they couldn't tell for sure if he was upset at the grumbling or if he was upset that he wife wouldn't be home again.

In spite of their exhaustion the two paramedics did manage to stay awake through the meeting, they were quite surprised to see doctors and nurses in attendance including several from surrounding hospitals. At one point John stood to stretch and noticed three fire chiefs and Chief Jenner sitting in the back row discussing what had just been presented.

"You know Roy, they are making some big changes but I think it's going to affect everyone else involved in an incident more than you and I." Johnny commented as the two of them walked to their cars after the training session.

"We're going to be getting more responsibility but for the most part I think you're right," Roy responded in thoughtful reflection, "I think I've seen them implementing some of the things that were talked about in the hospital over the last several weeks. I've always noticed that Laura had the lab work and x rays ordered before we got there based on what we tell her but I'm noticing the rest of the doctors doing that too lately."

"How do you feel about a nurse standing in the parking lot doing triage and directing the patients to treatment in case of a major disaster?" Johnny continued to talk as they walked.

"There are some I think are more qualified than others, but like they said in there the nurses who were going to be assigned are going to get some serious training to prepare them," Roy answered.

"Do you think Laura's going to do all the training?"

"Probably," Roy answered knowing they were both thinking of Mike and his marriage.

The next shift Mike looked rather upset and any attempt to talk with his was given an evil glare. Nobody was surprised when Mike was assigned to the Captain's office after roll call but from the look on his face when he came out again it was clear nothing was resolved.

Later that afternoon while Mike was fixing dinner Cap stepped into the kitchen area and asked Marco if he could take over on the meal preparations then asked Mike to join him in the bay.

Johnny looked out in curiosity and noticed Laura moving to sit on the back of the engine and with out saying a word to his fellow crewmates decided to help with dinner himself to give Mike a chance to talk with his wife.

-0-

Mike stepped behind the squad and saw his wife. She was subdued and quiet, rather out of character for her.

"Thanks Hank," she called as Captain Stanley made a hasty retreat making sure to shut the kitchen door on his way to the office.

After all the doors had been shut the two still mostly newlyweds stood looking at each other in silence. For the most part Laura hung her head and ran her tongue across her teeth taking in and letting out deep breaths.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you last night," Mike broke the silence first.

"Don't be," Laura responded quickly still fighting to keep her emotions in control by running her tongue across her teeth and monitoring her breathing. "You were right; you should have said it over a month ago."

"It's so stupid of me, here I am telling people every day if they fail to plan they plan to fail and all the time I'm failing to plan for my marriage and spending time with the most important person in my life. It's funny, sort of, when I first started this I thought I was doing it for us. Training others to take over so that you wouldn't have to pull me through the mess I am after every disaster I work. Now that I'm training it's just like a disaster where I'm so busy dealing with the hear and now that I fail to plan for tomorrow or what else I should be doing. You were right to yell at me, I have been so involved with this planning thing that I've forgotten us." She paused for a moment and looked up at Mike, tears were starting to spill over in her eyes but she took a deep breath and some how sucked them back into the tear ducts.

Mike reached out and placed his hand on the side of her arm and she reached over with her other hand and took hold of his hand holding it to her arm.

"I talked with Brackett and the administrator this afternoon. I came to get your schedule so that I can make sure that I'm only training when you're on duty and that I'm off as much as possible when you're off. I still have to pull my shifts in the ER but I'm going to cut the training when you're off duty."

Mike pulled her into his arms and rests his cheek on the top of her head. He wanted to say he was sorry but instead he said, "Thank you."

When the two of them pulled apart again Laura looked up at him. "One more thing, Seattle Washington is interested in setting up something similar to what we're trying to do her, ever since that high rise went up in flames. They asked me to come up for a couple of months but I a, I sent them to Mags, Maggie Schwartz, she can't work a crisis since that shrapnel messed up her leg and damaged the arm she already lost the hand to but she can organized every bit as well as I can, and probably teach better. Any how they're planning a convention to start the process with and want me to come up there and help them drum up some enthusiasm for the program. They've given me the choice of four different days, I need to know if you want to go with me and take advantage of their invitation of a room for two and a couple of dinners out or if you want me to pick a day your on shift and just fly up and back?"

Mike kept his arm around his wife and sighed in thought, "I think I better go with you, we can stop in and visit with Carl and his family so Jessica can't accuse me to breaking the promise I made to her on our wedding day."

Laura let the tears fall and started giggling as she buried her face in Mike's shoulder. When she had once again gained control she looked up. "I bet we could make arrangements for you to hang around with Carl on his fire float while I'm giving a lecture that you've heard at least a dozen times before."

"I might could go for that," Mike admitted he was getting bored with hearing the same stories over and over again.

"So where do you keep your long term schedule around here?" Laura got to business.

As they moved to the office, where the long term schedule was kept, they heard the grunts and groans coming from the weight room.

"Who's trying to kill themselves?" Laura asked looking toward the room.

"Roy," Mike answered with a pitying smile. "His mother in Law is coming for her annual visit and apparently she doesn't think much of him so he's trying to make himself look like Captain America for her arrival."

"One of those kind of relationships hu," Laura sighed and gave a sad look at the door. "You know when my grandparents were due for a visit my mom always managed to find some way to distract her father away from my Dad, Maybe we could invite them over to our house for dinner and run a little interference for at least an hour or two. I could cook up, oh, I don't know something different and slightly exotic."

Now Mike was tearing up, he could keep his tears in their ducts but he had just been reminded how her grandfather disapproved of her because he disapproved of her father's heritage and though she had said little of her childhood, Johnny had let him in on the kind of treatment she must have received being of mixed race.

"That would be nice, I'll talk to Roy about it later and we can pick a date when we're off." Mike offered.

"And if your off they I'm already going to make every effort I can to be off myself," Laura added.

00000

It took Laura calling JoAnne to get the dinner party scheduled, and it took Laura letting her know she understood that her mother didn't think Roy was good enough for her. "My grandfather felt the same way about my father and he couldn't have been more wrong."

The night of the party Laura was tired and sore from being lowered by a winch onto a mountain cliff to retrieve a fall victim. The wind had shifted and she was swung into the cliff side leaving one side of her body showing all kinds of colors and miserable to move. The last thing she wanted to do the next day was throw a party but she had promised Mike and all she needed to do to keep going was to look at him as he helped her cook and remember how much she loved him.

Roy arrived with his son two hours early to help set up chairs. No help was needed but both Laura and Mike understood and managed to find something for the two of them to do to keep Chris from tattling to his grandmother.

JoAnne arrived with her mother and Jennifer just in time for dinner and while Roy and Chris were cleaning up and changing clothes in the spare bedroom.

Un like what Laura had hoped, being in another's home did not stop JoAnne's mother from degrading her son in law at least not from what Laura could tell. By the time dinner was finished Laura had been told that Roy was just too lazy to become a doctor and that he was irresponsible for leaving her at home alone with the children while he was on duty.

When dinner was finished the party moved to the back patio and Roy pushed Jenny in the swing hung from one of the lower branches of the tree while Mike pointed out the new additions to the tree house in the upper branches to Chris. JoAnne, her Mother and Laura sat under the pergola watching as the men played with the children and Mother dear continued to find fault with her son-in-law.

"You know Roy should have done what my husband did," Laura spoke up.

"Oh but he did, he studied and took the engineers exam, he even passed it, then he just threw it all away so that he could continue to put on band aids and splints at a lower pay."

"That wasn't what I was talking about." Laura again interrupted the woman's tirade.

"SO you know of something else the man should have done, well believe me there are a lot of things he should have done so by all means tell us all what more he failed to do.

"He should have done like my husband did and married a woman whose mother was already dead." Laura answered and after the gasping you could have heard a pin drop.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Why you miserable wench,"

"Mother! No!"

Laura saw the purse being wielded in her direction but she was so stiff and sore from her run in with the cliff the night before that she didn't have what it took to get out of its way.

Mike didn't hesitate to jump in and wrap his arms around the older woman who was assaulting his wife from behind and wisely kept her on the ground because she was trying to plant her heels in as painful a location as possible.

Roy was quick to grab a hold of and control her feet before she made contact even with Mike's shins.

The mother in Law started screaming, the children were crying, JoAnne was trying to get her mother to calm down between yelling at Roy to, "Do something," and before they made the slightest bit of headway toward getting the situation under control the sound of police sirens entered into the fray.

It was the live in Mother-in-law from next door that guided the three police officers to the gate leading into the back yard and when they entered with their hands on their guns Mike just has one thing to say. "At least this time your needed."

With the police there to take control of the situation Mike let got of Roy's mother-in-law and started moving toward his wife who was still laying on the ground not moving. As soon as he stepped to the woman's side she began hitting Mike repeatedly with her bag until two of the police officers had her hands cuffed behind her back.

As the police officers pulled her away to what they hoped would be a safe corner Roy let go of her legs and allowed her to follow the police but not before she kicked him in the face.

Once they had the mother-in-law a safe distance and sitting down one officer stayed at her side, another instructed everyone else to stay were they were, Jenny asked permission and she and Chris were allowed to go help their father with his bloody nose, Laura managed to roll over and sit up but made no effort to get off the ground.

The third police officer ran back to the patrol car to call for a squad to respond to the *party*.

Mike knew he wasn't really hurt but was worried about his wife and Roy.

Laura looked from a distance and could see Roy's bloody nose and what looked like a knot starting to form on his forehead. She also noticed that Jenny hadn't brought her first aid bag to dinner.

"Chris and Jenny there is a first aid kit in the first drawer when you enter the kitchen and ice packs in the freezer go a head and help your self." Laura instructed then turned to Mike, "I'm no worse off than before, what about you?"

Chris handed Jenny his handkerchief and ran for the first aid box and ice packs.

Mike let out a sigh of relief but was still slightly concerned for his wife. Looking her over he found it in himself to answer her question. "Embarrassed mostly, this was supposed to be a friendly dinner party."

Laura smiled and looked at her husband, "Well, what I'm not sure of at this point is if the party is over or just starting."

Mike Scoffed at her remark after a moment of thought. He really did love her off the wall remarks unfortunately Mike laugh started JoAnne's mother screaming again.

"Listen to them, she tells me I should drop dead and he laughs about it, And to think my daughter considers them her friends. I could believe that kind of behavior coming from any of Roy's friends."

"If I were you, I'd sit down on that bench there and relax. She might calm down if we all play dead." Laura finished her statement and stiffly pulled her knees up slightly and rested her arms across the top of them. And Mike laughed even louder.

When the third police officer returned he had two more with him and Mike found himself chuckling at the memory of Laura wondering if the party was just starting.

The police talked with everyone there including the neighbor lady who called the police and everyone except JoAnne's mother told the same story and they did include the statement Laura made that Roy should have married a woman whose mother was already dead. Including the neighbor lady, who as it seems was listening in on every word, feeling grateful that her son-in-law was better than the lady doing all the complaining.

"Are you sure you don't want to be taken to the hospital and checked out?" the police officer questioning Laura tried to persuade, "that looks like a pretty big bruise on your arm there."

"I got that last night while I was dangling from a helicopter," Laura explained.

"And why, may I ask were you dangling from a helicopter last night?" the police officer questioned, it was clear they had no idea who they were talking to, something Laura often found refreshing.

"Well now, that's a good question," Laura gave an annoyed look, "the answer would be that the administrator at Rampart General has been taking lessons from my former publicist and thought it would look good if I were the one to rescue that assistant administrator from Harbor General who fell during a hunting expedition with some of his fellow hospital know it all's."

"Is that why you were called out last night?" Mike exclaimed angrily from his seat ten feet away where he was being questioned.

"I didn't know it until all was said and done, but, yeah, pretty much."

"Why didn't they call out a rescue squad?" Mike was growing angrier.

"Mike, remember our guests and calm down," Laura gave him a knowing smile followed by a quick glance at the police officer at her side. "We can talk about this in greater detail when the party's over."

The police officers who were questioning Mike and Laura had been there before and just exchanged glances before continuing with the questions.

"So what provoked you to tell Mrs. Marche that she should be dead?" the police officer addressed Laura.

"I didn't tell her she should be dead, she has done nothing all night except belittle and badmouth her daughter's husband. I told her that he should have done like my husband did and chosen a wife whose mother was already dead." Laura set things straight then carelessly added, "As Far as I'm concerned His wife is just as much to blame because she puts up with her mother's behavior, I didn't hear her disagree with her mother once tonight, so as far as I'm concerned she doesn't deserve the man. If she can't set some ground rules and make her mother stand by them maybe she should go back home and live with mamma and let Roy and his children find someone who appreciates him."

Laura was speaking loud enough that every one could hear her and as soon as she was done, JoAnne's mother started, "How dare you talk that way about my daughter she's the best thing that ever happened to that lazy lowdown son of a-"

"Mother that's enough," JoAnne spoke up and actually put a stop to her mother's tirade, "she's right, I put up with too much from you and at my Husband's expense. I chose Roy because I love him and all that he stands for and tries to do in life. You I was just born to."

Laura managed a sly smile that was turned away from her gathered guests, Mike noticed it but it was doubtful if any one else did.

"Now look what you've done, you've turned my own daughter against me," Mrs. Marche carried on but there was some confusion as to who she was accusing.

00000

John arrived for work and noticed by the cars in the parking lot that he was the last one from his shift in but he was still on time. As he hurried to the locker room to change Chet and Marco scurried out quickly looking like they were escaping a room where a flash was imminent. Watching them retreat into the kitchen John slowly opened the door to the locker room and stepped in. Roy and Mike were at their lockers at opposite ends of the room and the air was so thick between them that John almost needed a knife to cut a path to his locker.

"I take it the dinner party didn't go well," Johnny dared to speak, he had thought it was a bad idea in the first place but had to agree with Roy that maybe Laura could say something to his mother-in-law to get her to be a little less vocal with her disapproval.

"Your Wife had no right to say what she did to JoAnne," Roy turned showing his black eye as he yelled past Johnny at Mike.

Mike made no response just turned his back and continued to button his shirt and tuck it in his pants. When he turned to pull his pocket items from the shelf in his locker Johnny took a good look and notice Mike was wearing his earplugs and stuck his own head in his locker to hide his laughter.

"The whole night turned in to a total disaster thanks to your wife," Roy continued to bellow and it was clear that the whole station could hear when Captain Stanley stepped into the Locker room and placed his hands on his hips.

"All right you two, my office," Cap bellowed.

Roy threw his street shoes into his locker in anger and moved toward the door with slumped shoulders. Mike just continued to polish his badge.

"Stoker!" Hank increased his volume slightly and grabbed the t-shirt that John had just pulled over his head and threw it at his engineer.

Mike looked up and seeing his captain pulled the ear plug from one ear, "You talking to me cap?"

"My office," Cap spoke at only a slightly lower volume but very sternly.

-0-

As Mike and Captain Stanley entered to office they found Roy staked out in the far corner of the office preparing for battle. Mike quickly retreated to the farthest corner and leaned in with his arms folded across his chest.

"Now my first question is did he give you that black eye?" Hank stood in the middle of the room next to his desk and pointed to Roy in the corner.

"No my mother in Law did that when she kicked me in the face." Roy threw his hands around and turned from side to side in the corner. "After I tried to keep her from hurting his wife after she told my mother-in-law to drop dead."

"Laura told your mother-in-law to what?" Hank could tell he needed to keep his paramedic talking.

"Well actually Laura told her that I should have married someone whose mother was already dead." Roy corrected.

"That's when the old bat started beating on my wife with her purse," Mike finally said something and it was clear to Hank that he was just as angry if not more so than Roy.

"Okay, okay now let's calm down and talk this out," Hank held his hands out toward each man, "Is Laura hurt?"

"Yes, but she won't admit it." Mike scowled but Hank was comforted by the fact that his anger didn't seem to be directed at Roy.

"And then after the police arrived and had my mother-in-law hand cuffed off away from everyone and won't let anyone but Chris and Jenny move around, his wife claims it's all JoAnne's fault and she should leave me and the kids and go back to live with her mother."

"Laura said that," Hank was surprised, he knew his engineer's wife was outspoken and often said things off the cuff, but blaming someone for someone else's tirade didn't fit with the Laura Stoker that he knew. "Just exactly what did she say, what were her exact words?"

Roy looked ashamed and moved more into the corner with his head hung down, "I a, I, Well, I'm not sure exactly what she said I couldn't hear her all that well from where I was at."

"Mike," Hank turned to his second in command who was much more in control than his paramedic but still clearly angry. "Did you by any chance hear what it was that your wife said?"

"Yeah, I heard," Mike answered as he shifted his weight to his other foot and leaned deeper into the corner. "I can't remember word for word, but it was something about JoAnne not speaking up and letting her mother continue to degrade Roy and also Jenny, about her first aid bag and helping others, then she said something about if JoAnne couldn't stand up to her mother and set some ground rules that she might as well go home with her mother and let Roy and the kids find someone who would appreciate them."

Roy started to say something but Mike leaned away from the wall and pointed his finger at Roy as he spoke up and cut him off. "And that was just what your wife needed to hear too. Because after Laura said it she started standing up to her mother and things started to calm down. They were even taking the hand cuffs off and going to let her go home until she used the cuffs to hit the officer up the side of the head."

"Your mother-in-law hit the cop?" Hank was now beginning to see just how big of a brawl they had; He still had hope that he could defuse the conflict between Roy and Mike."

"Yeah," Roy admitted and bent his knees before leaning against the wall in a lower position. "The police officer was taking off her hand cuffs and had just removed one side but before he got the other side undone Mother dear pulled away from him and swung with the hand that still had the hand cuffs on It. I think she was trying to hit me but I ducked and the police officer got it."

Roy looked up and glared at Mike once again, "that's when his wife suggested she be taken to the hospital and checked for a chemical imbalance and a psyche evaluation."

"If Laura hadn't have done that she'd have gone to jail then your kids would have really been upset. And besides they did find something."

"Yeah but nothing that's going to change her attitude about me," Roy slumped even lower against the wall. "We spent the whole night at the hospital, the kids were upset, JoAnne was upset, worried, mad not just made at me but at everything I couldn't even talk to her, then Early pulled me away and made a big fuss about my black eye, so I wasn't there to help explain things when Morton, was telling Anne about he lab reports and that they were going to admit her to a lock up ward until the police gave the okay to release her."

"Sounds to me like JoAnne isn't the only one that's upset," Hank sent a wheeled desk chair sailing across the floor in Roy's direction; He was sliding down the wall till he was soon to be sitting on the floor. "Can you two keep from killing each other while I step out to take care of some business?"

Both men nod their heads to the affirmative so Hank grabbed his clip board off the desk and stepped out of the office. As he pulled the door shut behind him he heard Roy apologizing to Mike and Mike was apologizing that things had been such a mess the night before. Hank was sure they were just a few minutes from working everything out.

"Gage," Hank called out as he saw the man coming from the locker room. When John gave him his attention and stepped forward, Hank handed him the clip board and told him to conduct roll call and that he and the rest of the crew would join him in just a few minutes.

Now that someone was taking care of roll call and reading all the memos from headquarters Hank stepped back into his office to finish business there.

When he was once again behind the closed door he noticed Roy sitting in the chair he had directed him to and Mike still leaning into the corner. More importantly they were both quiet.

"Roy do you need me to get you a replacement so that you can go deal with family business?"

Roy looked up then looked down again and started shaking his head. "NO sir, what's being decided is being done between JoAnne and her brother and sister. I not only have nothing to say I'm not wanted."

"Are you going to be able to keep your mind on your work?" Hank questioned further and also let him know what was expected of him.

"Yes Sir," Roy answered and then sat up straight looking more put together mentally than he had done.

"Are you two going to be able to work together with out any more of this bickering at each other?"

Roy nod in agreement quickly followed by a, "Yes sir."

Mike was in a calm agreement but said nothing only nodding his head.

"Alright then, but if I hear either of you talking to the other like you were in the locker room this morning it's a one shift suspensions without pay. Is that understood?" Hank spoke at an even volume but a firm voice.

"Understood," Roy swallowed hard.

"Understood," Mike echoed.

"Alright you two lets get to work, Roy you've got the latrine as soon as you and Gage get the squad situated, it's my understanding that supplies are real low. I suggest you get with him and decide if you need a trip to rampart. Mike you've got the hose tower."

Again Mike just nod his head.

The office door was open and Roy stepped through eagerly knowing he had work to do and had just been ordered to be on his best behavior for the rest of the shift. He was also realizing that he had been rather out of line.

Mike made no attempt to move from the corner and when Hank tried to motion him out he reached out Mike reached out and pushed the door shut again.

"Is there something I can do for you Mike?" Hank was beginning to think he'd sent his fighting men out too soon. "You're not going to have a problem working with Roy are you?"

"NO Cap, Roy's mother-in-law was way out of control last night and things got way over the top with the police and everything, he just needed to let of some steam, probably still does, I hope Johnny's in a listening mood."

"In that case what can I do for you?" Hank sighed.

"Is there anything you can do or someone you can talk to, to get the hospital to stop sending Laura off on these crazy rescues they keep sending her out on. It's like she's their new toy and all they want to do is show her off to the other hospitals in the state."

Hank sighed again then rested his weight on the corner of his desk, "It just so happens someone from headquarters has sent a message down the line wondering if I could get you to talk her into stop trying to cut in on our rescue program." "Sounds to me like the only way is for her to say no."

"She does Cap, I've heard her, She say's no if she's so tired that she doesn't think she's safe and she flat out refuses to do demonstrations for the other administrators, but it's like us refusing to respond to a call. "

To whom it may concern: My two beta's are actively involved in more important endeavors and suffering from computer difficulties. I have been convinced that I really need one most of the time so if there are any volunteers let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Before the paramedics drove over to Rampart to restock, Roy had to get his wallet out of his locker. While he was gone Mike grabbed a hold of John's arm and whispered. "Look, things were really ugly last night, I'm sure he still has a boat load of garbage to get off his chest so just give him some slack and really listen to him till he can get it all off his chest okay."

"Sure Mike, I kinda figured that already but thanks for the heads up."

When Roy and John returned three hours later Roy was feeling a little better, and found that his latrine had been cleaned for him. No one confessed to doing it but Chet let slip to John that it was Mike.

JoAnne called the station to talk to Roy and during their conversation she admitted to asking Laura how to deal with her mother before the party and that she was grateful for what Laura had said that night. Since JoAnne's sister and her husband were on the best terms with their mother it was agreed that she would go with them until they worked out the drug interaction she was dealing with. But the most important part was that JoAnne wasn't mad at him any more and that the mother-in-law was leaving.

Still Mike kept his distance through out the day and did his own fuming, it was just before dinner was to be served that Roy found him sitting in the cab of his truck thinking and timidly tapped on the door to get his attention.

"I'm sorry I said the things I did, both this morning and earlier," Roy started out quickly hoping Mike wouldn't send him away, If he yelled at him, well he deserved that but at least he could make it so that Mike didn't have to hide out, if there needed to be a separation Roy was about to volunteer to hang out in the dorm or cab of the squad so Mike could enjoy the camaraderie of the rest of their shift mates.

"It's alright, sorry I wasn't a better listener," Mike responded, "My wife was really just trying to help your wife fix things at home, I know JoAnne was hoping that Laura was going to be able to take care of everything but JoAnne's got to be the one to step up."

"I've known that for a long time," Roy hung his head, "but I also understand that it's hard to take control of your own mother." "I also feel embarrassed that I didn't pick up on my own mother-in-laws electrolyte imbalance or all the drugs from the different doctors."

"You know Laura didn't pick up on anything either," Mike turned to Roy in understanding. "She was grasping at straws and just suggested she be taken to the hospital in hopes of keeping her out of Jail and upsetting everyone more than they already were. After the ambulance left she actually called Dr. Early and told him to find some reason to admit her even if he had to make one up."

Roy was stunned and stayed quiet for a moment to soak in what he had been told, "Will you please tell your wife thank you for everything she did next time you talk to her."

"I'll do that," Mike opened his truck door and turned in his seat to look at Roy, "Did your mother in law ever tell you why she keeps a rock in her purse?"

"It's a brick, she only carries it when she's visiting us, it's to protect her from the muggers that infest this area that I force her daughter to live in."

"I hope you're not offended if we don't invite your family over again when she's here for one of her visits?" Mike was honest and forth right.

"Believe me, I understand, no offence will be taken," Roy sighed with relief that Mike had accepted his apology. "Maybe you could loan me your tree house so I don't have to sleep on the sofa."

"Only if Laura and I aren't using it," Mike responded with a serious smile on his face, "we could probably let you sleep in one of the rooms in the basement for a night or two."

"I'll take it," Roy smiled and Mike shook the hand he extended to ward him before Roy pulled him from the car and in the direction of the kitchen.

00000

It was two nights before they were to fly to Seattle when the phone rang at the station at two a.m., thinking it was official business, because some calls do come in over the phone when the situation requires it, Captain Stanley rolled out of bed and grabbed the phone, "Station 51 Captain Stanley speaking." "Laura!"

That was all that was needed to have Mike at his side in full panic, "Okay Laura I understand, I'm going to have to call their captain so he can do the paperwork, I also think they may respond to him better." "Sure I'll give him your address." "You're welcome Laura, I'm glad you called, do you need someone else over there before hand?" "Are you sure," "Mike needs to talk to you," "Okay I understand, I'll explain to him." "I'll make the calls but if you need us call again."

The call was ended and Hank returned to his bunk to pull his bunker pants on, "Cap what's going on?" one of his men questioned from their half asleep state.

"Nothing that involves you, go back to sleep," Hank ordered then headed for the office grabbing Mike's arm just long enough to get the silent message across that he was to follow him.

In the office Hank pulled out a master phone list and started drawing his finger down the list until he found what he was looking for and picked up the phone at the same time motioning for Mike to have a seat.

"Hey, Frank, sorry for the middle of the night call but I've been alerted to some problems concerning some of your men." "Yeah, your two paramedics, Brice and Bellingham and your engineer, Hawker, just showed up at the home of my Engineer. They seem to be having some serious issues with a bad call you had last shift." "I was sure you would know which one," "Yeah, Laura Stoker is trying to deal with them but she needs some help, two of them are a bit under the influence and they're all basket cases according to Laura." "Yeah, I think you need to get over there, do you want me to call the crisis councilor?" "I'll do that, keep me in touch. Do you know where the Stoker's live?"

Hank hung up and started to dial the night number for Headquarters to get someone from their crisis center headed out to his second in command's house. As the phone rang Hank looked up at Mike, "you heard what's going on, you're wife's alright she just needs some help. Frank just said something about a bad call where the whole family plus guests ended up code f, including a couple of babies. They had turned on a new furnace and there was a gas leak. They got the wrong address at first and had to call in for a correction after they arrived at the wrong place, took them over twenty minutes to get to the right address and by then it was too late, It's hit his men hard, none of them have been able to sleep with out help, Apparently a couple of the men started drinking and then talking about how they couldn't go on any more so Brice drug them to Laura in hopes that she could understand how to help them better than the people at the hospital."

"So you're telling me that my wife is home alone with three drunken firemen but you don't want me to worry?" Mike looked at his captain as if he had lost his mind.

"I'm getting help over there." Hank turned to the phone, "Yeah, I need a crisis councilor ASAP," Hank informed the person who answered the phone, then he turned back to Mike, "Yeah your right If I was in your shoes I'd be ordering a silent alarm and heading over there myself."

"Laura probably can help them in ways that few others can," Mike recognized the situation, "But not if they're drunk, they need to sleep it off first then the hospital will call her in. Well she would have learned about them when she was on shift," Mike Slumped into his chair, "Maybe."

When Hank had finished giving the needed information to the still half asleep councilor that he was connected to through dispatch, he hung up and turned back to his friend.

"I'm sure she'll be alright and Captain Gardner should be there any second." "Laura said she couldn't talk to you right then because of the situation."

"I understand. It's not the first time someone's come by needed her to pull them together. Marco and Johnny have come over a couple of times after some bad runs, Roy too. Of course she pulls me through every time; it's just the first time that it's happened in the middle of the night when I'm not home."

"It's all those books she's written," Hank reasoned. He had been aware of John talking to Laura, but this was the first he was aware of the others.

"NO, it's because she knows what she's talking about in all those books she's written, She's been there, seen what hell really is, and learned how to pull herself and her team back together so they can go back and do it all gain. The doctors at the hospital take the approach of knocking them out and hope the problem goes away when they wake up."

"Which is what the men were trying to do with Alcohol," Hank filled in; he was trained to watch his men for such problems and to work with them some. But once they were off duty his influence was limited at best. This was the first he had known that his men were going to Laura, and although he was upset with himself for not noticing their need he was glad they had found such a capable councilor. He was also grateful for Mike's willingness to share his wife.

The two men talked the rest of the night, and Mike revealed that Laura had been working with several paramedics, that were suffering some sort of burn out, at the hospital but this was the first he knew of them coming to the house other than Johnny, Marco and Roy. When the wake up tones sounded, they were just headed to make sure everyone else was awake and get dressed when they heard the sound of a car coming up the drive at the side of the building. Mike recognized the loose muffler of his wife's car and literally ran for the back door and out to the parking lot. Hank followed as far as the door and watched as the two made contact then retuned to his responsibilities.

00000

The day they flew to Seattle, for the convention and Laura's speaking assignment, Laura was so exhausted that she snuggled onto Mike's shoulder and slept the entire flight.

Someone had been sent to pick them up and get them to their hotel room where Laura was now rested enough to make good use of the bed and Mike's undivided attention.

After a quick shower they were both getting dressed for dinner. Carlos was expected to pick them up on the way home from work to have dinner with his family, and Mike was somewhat curious how young Jessica was going to respond to him since this was the first time she'd seen them after the wedding. In his own apprehension Mike began to notice that Laura wasn't quite herself.

"Something wrong?" Mike asked as Laura struggled to zip up her dress.

'No nothing," Laura claimed and Mike stepped up behind her and zipped her dress for her.

"You forget I know you better than that," Mike commented as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into his chest and rest his cheek to the side of her head as they looked at each other using the mirror. "Are you uptight about the conference tomorrow?"

Laura looked at Mike's reflection in the mirror then turned to look at him in the face. "NO, not the conference and not tomorrow," Laura admitted, she looked down and moved from Mike's arms and sat on the bench that was placed at the foot of the bed.

Mike knelt in front of her and took a hold of her hand; it was then that he could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

She looked at her loving husband and let the tears fall as she placed her hand at the side of his face. Then she chewed on her lips and took a deep breath, "When I put Jessica up for adoption, , , I knew I was doing what was best for her. I was glad to give Carlos and Melinda a child that they couldn't have on their own. But I never dreamed they would end up being the closest thing I had left for family on this earth. I didn't think I would be seeing them so often. It never once occurred to me that Jessica would grow up looking so much like me."

With pleading eyes Laura looked at Mike, "She's going to find out Mike, it's just a matter of time before she figures out that I'm the one who gave her away," "What am I going to tell her when she asks me why? What am I going to say to her when yells at me saying that I just got rid of her because she didn't fit in with my lifestyle?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mike let his own tears fall along with his wife's only his were tears of guilt. What Laura had just said were the words he had used against her when he first learned about the child she had given up. He had mistakenly thought she was pregnant with his child at the time and had grown excited about being a father only to be told there was no child and his first words were in anger and frustration. It was only a few of the words he had used that day the Laura had just repeated. His hurtful words spoken that day were still inflicting pain. Now all he could think to do was hold her tight.

Knowing Carlos was going to be there any minute Laura forced a happy mask on and washed her face good. Leaving Laura just enough time to reapply her makeup before the expected knock came to the door.

When Carlos knocked they were both ready and Laura gave him an instant hug once the door was open. Little time was spent on pleasantries, as Carlos put it, "there is one little girl waiting to see her Aura, and mad that you," Carlos pointed to Mike, "haven't brought her for a visit before now."

"It's my fault," Laura was quick to take the blame, "I've been, well let's just say I haven't learned how to slow down and smell the roses yet."

"We're working on it," Mike responded. "I'm surprised that your getting off shift right now, do you change at night?"

"NO, I just worked a split shift today so my counterpart could take care of some family business. Speaking of work I've arranged for you to be a ride along tomorrow. Laura said she didn't think you wanted to sit through her lecture for the tenth time."

"Yeah we talked about that," Mike smiled at his wife, "I was either going to try to go to work with you or work with Robert on his pitching arm."

"Well Robert will be in school tomorrow so you might as well come to work with me. Melinda spends a lot of time at the school during the day. She's on the PTA committee and we've got Jessica in co-op preschool and this is her week to teach."

How are the kids doing, are Robert and Jasmine fitting in and making friends?" Laura asked and Mike noticed the omission of Jessica.

"The night they spent playing with the two kids of your crew mate really seemed to be good for them. They had never really played before, Robert is really into building things now, thanks for sending the Lego blocks for his birthday, by the way, and Jazzy is learning how to draw. They're even starting to make friends at school better than they were. Mel has been encouraging them to bring a friend home to play after school at least two days a week and the teachers have commented that they seem to be settling in a little better in the class room too. Next time we come down your way for a visit we'll have to make sure they get to visit with your friends kids."

"I'm sure that can be arraigned." Mike smiled, "They only live two blocks from us." Since both he and Laura were sitting in the back seat Mike reached around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze, he could tell that what they were hearing was good news about the children she had brought back from China.

When they pulled into the driveway little Jessica came running out of the house wearing her stethoscope as always, and as soon as Laura was out of the car she took her by the hand and started pulling her toward the house but not before pointing to Mike and saying, "You go do somepin with Daddy."

"I think we've just been dismissed," Mike said after a moment of shock he then started to laugh and Carlos joined in.

"I really do need to talk with that young lady about her manners." Carlos added, "I think that's part of what Mel is going to teach this week." "Don't take it personally you notice I was dismissed too and I'm her father."

While dinner was being finished Mike and Carlos played ball with Robert and Mike noticed that he did have a pretty good throwing arm. Jasmine came out and interrupted long enough to get a hug from Mike and her Daddy then went in to help with dinner. She was being allowed to fold the napkins for dinner and she took that job very seriously.

Jessica pulled Laura to an over stuffed chair in the living room and pushed her down before climbing in her lap and asking. "Now what have you been doing today, did you learn anything new?"

That question wasn't as easy to answer as one would think but Laura did manage to talk with the girl about some of the things she was doing deliberately letting the conversation get over her head a little. When dinner was ready Laura lifted the girl down and sent her off to wash her hands before going in the kitchen and giving Jasmine and Melinda each a hug, "I think Jessie wants' to monopolize me. I think I know how you greet the children when they get home from school every day too."

"So what else is new?" Melinda laughed, "And yes she got it word for word." "So Carlos tells me your teaching people how to work a disaster now, are they still letting you treat patients?"

"Yes, but not as much as I want to," Laura talked as she helped move the food over to the table. "This teaching thing turned out to be more involved that I thought it would be. It's not always easy to teach someone else how to do what you do. I've spent so much of my time just going from one minute to the next not knowing what the next instant would bring. Some of the stuff I've learned I just can't teach, they have to get in there, roll up their sleeves and learn it for themselves and it's not easy to prepare someone else to do that."

"I'm sure your doing better than you think you are." Melinda encouraged, "you've been in the trenches and most people only see what they show on TV."

When everyone was being seated for dinner Jessica tried to move her chair between Laura and Mike but Laura was quick to point out that she had two sides and Jessica could sit on the other side of her and let her sit next to her husband. Dinner conversation was focused around what a husband was, in age appropriate terms of course.

For desert they started by singing happy birthday to Jessica. She had turned 3 nearly a week ago but her parents thought it was best to save her presents and cake for when Laura and Mike were there to share in the occasion.

After the little party where Jessica opened up the big teddy bear that read stories while you looked at the book, which Laura and Mike sent for her birthday, Laura spent a few minutes of one on one time with each Jasmine and Robert, looking over their school work and some of Jasmine's drawings. Then the children were sent to bed and the adults tried to have an adult conversation. Jessica just couldn't seem to stay in bed though.

Finally Carlos looked at his watch. "I guess I better get you two back to your Hotel. We can't have Laura yawning during her presentations tomorrow now can we."

"Aura can sleep in my bed," Jessica was very fast to offer from her position under the kitchen chair in the dinning room. "I can sleep on the floor next to her so her won't be lonely."

Laura managed to choke back her first comment, this child was funny but Laura was also appalled at the way she was misbehaving. "That wouldn't work; your little bed isn't big enough for me and Mike,"

"Him can sleep in the garage." Jessica solved that problem, at least in her mind.

"I don't think so," Laura gave a stern but calm look, "Mike is my special teddy bear and I can't sleep very good if I don't take him to bed with me. Now you go get in bed like your Mom and Dad told you to do or I won't come back to visit again before I go back to my home."

The ride back to the hotel was made in silence. In the silence it was clear that Carlos didn't approve of Laura's approach to his daughter. But Carlos was afraid to say anything, he was ever so reminded that Laura was his daughter's true mother and there was a fear that now that she was married, and her life was stable that she would want the child back. For this reason he was secretively happy that the girl was acting like a little brat.

Although she was silent all night Mike was aware of Laura's tears, having no idea what to say to make things better he simply wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into his chest and since she made no attempt to pull away from him he held her that way the whole night.

At an early breakfast the next morning Mike and Laura sat in a nearly empty restaurant. Mike was in his uniform, brought along just incase he were allowed to ride along, Laura was in a smart looking business suit and there were hours and hours of talking to be done between the two of them.

"Do you think I was out of line with Jessica last night?" Laura asked and Mike could tell that she really needed to know he approved.

"She was being a little pain last night. I don't think you did anything out of line. She's only three and some of her antics are cute for her age but someone has to teach her that's not the way to behave. I'm not sure why her parents didn't do something."

Laura looked even more ashamed, "I think that's my fault, After I left LA the first time, When I was still recovering from the shoulder surgery, I spent a couple of days with Maggie then went home to settle out my father and brother's affairs. Carlos took some time off work and came down to help me get things in order, It didn't help any that I was just trying to get rid of everything that had any real sentimental value, he'd had all the training and knew what he was seeing was major warning signs. You know he took my mother's car, he also rented a storage unit for me and stuffed tones of stuff in there, some of it, like the family photo albums, he had to dig out of the garbage. I'm sure you remember what a mess I was back then and with the reports of two attempts at suicide in my medical records he wasn't about to leave me alone."

"Yeah, and yet you put me and my family back together, I wanted to help but didn't know how." Mike remembered that time and the helplessness that he felt.

"I don't think you could have helped back then, I was so afraid of getting into another bad relationship for all the wrong reasons that I couldn't let you. I had already called your captain to tell him to take over working with you because I was leaving, just before I went into that coma on your sofa.

Any way, Carlos wasn't about to leave me alone anywhere and some of my old co workers were trying to get me to go back to work. Carlos had seen me after a disaster too many times before to know that's not what I needed right then so he had one of his friends pick up my brother's truck and camper that I was living in at the time and take it to his house and he loaded me up in his car and drove me home under the guise that I was just going to pick up the truck.

When I got here he had his department psychologist waiting for me in the family room and the apartment over the garage ready for me to live in till I got everything back together. I only stayed for a couple of weeks before I found that job at the kid's camp but I was so critical of everything he and his wife did as parents. They weren't doing anything wrong but I resented him tricking me into counseling and sessions were brutal, I sort of took every thing out on them and didn't have a single good thing to say. Jessica started coming to me every time she didn't want to do what her mother was asking her to do. Weather it was to take a nap or wash her hands, eat her vegetables.

That was only the second time I'd seen Jessica since she was born, the first was when I brought Robert and Jasmine back from China, I felt like I shouldn't be where I was, like I shouldn't be allowed to even touch her." Tears were rolling down Laura's face again as she talked but Mike felt she just needed to get the story out so he reached out, held her hand and just listened, "I was with it enough to realize the damage I was doing, so I got out of there." "I'm sure the reason they don't discipline the children around me is because of the things I said when I lived there."

With a better understanding about Laura's relationship with her birth daughter Mike kissed his wife good buy and wished her well in her presentations before he walked the block and a half from the Motel to the fire station on the waterfront.

Carlos was standing out front all smiles as he approached and quickly started to lead him to the Captain for a proper introduction. Before they made it to the captain's office Mike stopped to look at the fire float. Not the newest model out but splendid, bigger than the ones used in his area, shinny red and well kept.

"Where are the tires?" Mike joked, "How do you get to a fire to put it out with out tires?"

Remembering his Children's first visit to Mike's fire station all Carlos could do was laugh uncontrollably while the rest of the crew looked on in total confusion.

Author's note:

To those of you who don't remember Carlos's children visiting station 51 that part of the story is found in 'Out of the Blue' last half of chapter 19 


	12. Chapter 12

Author note: A Fire Float is a boat modified to fight fires in a water front situation, where they pump their water from the water they need from below them weather it be a lake or ocean or in the case of our story the Puget sounds. There are many different designs of Fire Floats in use around the world. I briefly introduced a Fire Float in the story "Out of the Blue," where I first introduced Carlos Garcia.

Chapter 12

The men continued to stand there in confusion over the conversation they had over heard between their engineer and the new guy as another man joined them. The new comer was about 6, 2" with reddish-blonde hair that pushed the regulation length and a matching bushy mustache. His sun-bleached coloring made him look older than what he was, but most noticeable were the Captain's bars on his collar.

"Carlos here, got into some laughing gas yesterday," the Captain said as he leaned against a wall, folding his arms across his chest, "Now what is your excuse? Mike, right?"

"Yes sir," Mike answered becoming very serious, very fast.

"We were just re-enacting the time my children visited his fire station, Cap," Carlos spoke up, "It was the first time they'd seen a fire engine and Jazzy was confused when she couldn't find any water underneath it."

"Oh yeah, I remember the home movies your wife showed at the firemen's party. Sure had everyone rolling in the isles," Captain Houles stepped forward and offered a hand to their ride along, "Carlos tells me you're a chauffeur out of LA."

"Yes sir," Mike responded as the two men shook hands.

"We had your wife on board a year ago and she told us we were on the boring side. Sure hope you don't feel the same."

"I haven't had the same experiences in life that she has had, thank heavens. Trust me, I won't be bored, this is my first time on a Fire Float. Even if all I get to do is look around, I'm sure to be well entertained." Mike assured the Captain.

At that moment the alarm sounded and even though the tone was different than the one from his own station, Mike's adrenaline was pumping and he was all nerves because he hadn't yet been assigned his turn out gear and helmet and he didn't know where he was supposed to position himself on the float.

"This way," Carlos called as he tossed Mike a coat and hat. The two of them climbed on board the Fire Float before Carlos started her up.

"Hope you don't get seasick," Carlos called out as he put the boat into motion and soon they had Captain Houles at their side.

"The report is that we have a fire on a cruiser in the harbor four miles out north by north east," the Captain filled them in, then he looked at Mike, "Can I ask you to help pull the passengers off?"

"Sure thing Cap," Mike called back because there was no way he was going to admit that maybe he had eaten a little too much for breakfast.

"There she is, Cap," Carlos sang out as everyone looked beyond the direction the boat was heading to see a lot of smoke, _a whole lot of smoke_.

"Alright everyone get your air masks on we're goin to need 'em." Cap commanded.

An air mask and tank was placed in Mike's hands. He knew what to do from there. The direction of the boat changed slightly and Mike lost his balance. He felt a tight hold on his upper arm before he crashed to his knees and looked up to see that the captain had a hold of him.

The rest of the way to the side of the boat, Captain Houles stayed by Mike's side, "Lean to the left, now let's put your weight on your right foot. You'll learn Boot, you'll learn."

Mike was ashamed to be called a boot after all his years in the department but realized that as far as a Fire Float goes he actually was one. The float slowed to come along side the burning cruiser. Mike joined two others who were poised on the rail ready to spring onto the other boat as soon as they were close enough. Another firefighter looped a length of hose around his chest and over one shoulder as he moved up to their side.

As soon as the float was along side the cruiser, the men started launching their body's over the rail by placing one foot on the rail and shoving off in to a near flight. Mike copied their action and was soon on the other boat. Not quite as gracefully as the others, but he did manage to stay on his feet. The firefighter with the hose around him dropped the coil of hose on the deck and took hold of the nozzle giving a wave that he was ready for it to be charged. Mike followed another man into the cabin where they found two people leaning their heads out though the side windows gasping for air and coughing. Mike was actually first to the side of a woman. He eased her head back in the window before hoisting her over his shoulders and heading back for the deck. While exiting the cabin Mike noticed Captain Houles on his knees inside a cabinet turning knobs and pulling switches. Mike turned to ease his victim through the door noticing the next fireman right behind him had his victim's husband across his shoulders.

Once outside, Mike could see Carlos leaning over the rail of the Fire Float and holding tight to the rail on the cruiser holding the two boats next to each other. The second firefighter behind Mike laid his victim on the deck and turned to Mike, "I'll cross over and you hand me the victims."

The firefighter crossed over and Mike handed the victims over to him. A firm hand took hold of Mike's hand and pulled him onto the Fire Float. Mike was put to work helping with the oxygen masks. Within minutes the fire was out and the coughing from the victims has decreased. A recovery vessel arrived to tow the cruiser while the Fire Float headed for the nearest dock where an ambulance was waiting to take the victims from their hands. The mission was over and it was now time to go back to the station.

As the Fire Float moved back to the station, Mike became very aware of Captain Houles watching him and his did his best to lean the right way as the boat turned and maneuvered in the water. While the boat was guided back into the dock Mike felt a slap on his shoulder and looked eye to eye with the Captain.

"You catch on fast for a land lubber," the captain complimented, "I guess we won't have to make you walk the plank after all."

When the boat was secured the captain again turned his attention to Mike. "I'll turn you over to Carlos here to teach you what ever it is you came to learn, you're welcome aboard my float any time."

For the next half hour Mike stayed glued to Carlos's side as he checked his pumps and recoiled some hose, all of which was very similar to what Mike would have done on his engine. Then as Carlos started polishing the cabin and all was rather private he began to tell Mike how he had became involved with Laura and her family.

"I was dumped in the foster care system when I was about six. I was never really a candidate for adoption because I was listed as a double undesirable. According to my records I was half Indian and half Mexican. I was moved around from foster home-to-foster home six different ones by the time I turned ten from then on I lived in a group home for boys. Greg Elmer started volunteering there a lot when I was about fourteen and worked with a lot of boys including me. He told us he also was a ward of the court and when he ran away from a rather abusive foster home situation he was taken in by a minister who served among the Indians somewhere in the north eastern states. He managed to convince most of us that he knew what we were up against and how it was for us. He was trying to encourage every one to make the most of their lives. He really had a way of getting inside our heads. There were times when we all thought he could read minds. He just knew what it was like for us and where our heads were at".

"I was the recipient of a lot of beatings because while I was in the group home I was labeled a triple undesirable. Some one got into my records where I was listed as the product of a rape of a Mexican girl by a drunken Indian. So Greg started spending more and more time with me and taking me home with him for long stretches to spend with him and his two kids. His wife had died by then so it was just him, Gary and Laura. Laura was always busy, I thought at first she was just avoiding me because of my undesirability but I later learned that she was just driven to get away from the reservation and the way her grandfather always put her down. She was taking a lot of correspondence classes to get ahead. Gary and I had our issues, mostly because he wasn't sure about sharing his father with another kid but when we talked about how we felt and how we were treated by others we found that we could really relate to each other, It seemed being a half breed Indian isn't much better that what they said I was."

"Greg was able to pull some strings and get into my records when I was about seventeen, he said that if I was part Indian then there were some scholarships I might qualify for. What he found out was that my birth mother died in child birth with her second child when she was only sixteen and I was taken away from my grandparents a year and a half later when my step grandfather was arrested for rape. They were able to prove that the child my mother was carrying when she died was his. There was documentation that I was also a child produced by incest and that my grandmother was aware it was happening but did nothing to stop it. Anyway that meant that I was just Mexican or Latino and didn't qualify for any of the scholarships he was thinking about. While he was helping me check out other options to get an education he let me move in with them. He spent a lot of time telling me that I shouldn't feel bad because of how I was conceived and that none of that had any power over me unless I let it".

"Since Greg was a forest ranger, he helped all of us kids at the group home get summer jobs. I was one of the ones that got on with fire suppression and into smoke jumping. Laura's brother Gary and I applied for the Navy at the same time, but they discovered Gary was in an early stage of diabetes so they wouldn't take him".

"I went in and was doin alright until the first time they put me on a boat. I was so sick starting the first night. I was convinced that I was just seasick and determined that getting over it was just a mind over matter issue. My Skipper was willing to let me fight through it as long as I didn't give up until I got a temperature of 104 and went into a coma".

"They flew me back to a hospital in Honolulu and determined that I had some virus whose name I never could pronounce and could never dream of remembering now. When the doctor finally got things under control, I was extremely anemic and so weak that there was no way I could do what I was expected to do on a ship. They told me it would take between six months and a year before I would fully recover. I guess the Navy didn't want to wait that long for me so they gave me a medical discharge. I had no idea what I was going to do next or even where to go but when I was released from that hospital there was Greg and Laura to take me home".

"Our flight was canceled because a hurricane hit the island. Laura left us at the Motel to go see if she could help out. Her Dad told me she had been doing a lot of that back on the mainland and had worked the aid stations of three tornadoes, two major brush fires, and two hurricanes that had come up the Gulf and hit Texas. She was three years into her four year nursing degree about then. They took me back to New Mexico and nursed me back to health while I entered the university. There to get what ever education I could handle until I got my strength back. That's were I was when a Navy buddy of mine looked me up and invited me to come out here and try out for the fire department and here I am."

Mike had just stood by silently listening to Carlos's story. He had heard an abbreviated version before, but now he understood this man better and why he was willing to look after Laura the way he had. Still, Laura was hurting and there was something that Mike needed to do to help her through it.

"Carlos," Mike spoke hesitantly once Carlos had paused at what Mike thought was the end of his story. "I know about Jessica,"

Carlos gave Mike a horror filled look while trying to behave as if he didn't know what Mike was talking about.

"I know that Laura is her biological Mother," Mike left for no misunderstanding.

Carlos took a deep breath and leaned against the pump housing then looked at Mike with both fear and defiance, "You're going to try and take her away from us aren't you?"

Mike closed his eyes and let out a sigh and spoke quickly, "NO! I've never even considered that. I'm pretty sure Laura feels the same way, but she's afraid Jessica is going to figure everything out and she doesn't know what to do about it."

Just then Captain Houles came running and climbed on board, "We have a jumper on the bridge they want us there and set up incase we have to go in after him."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mike again demonstrated that he had learned how to keep his balance on a Fire Float as they moved to an area just below a highway bridge that spanned the waterway, As they moved two men stepped into wetsuits with the same efficiency he would step into his turn outs and before they were on sight they were donned with flippers and scuba gear and ready to go over board if needed. For thirty minutes they sat poised half in half out of the boat waiting and watching. In the end the men up top managed to subdue their patient and sedate him before they were needed.

The tension on the Fire Float as it returned to the dock was so thick it felt like a zero visibility Fog and the way the Captain was eyeing he and Carlos, Mike could tell he could feel it.

"You two alright?" the captain asked once the float was secured.

All Mike could do was look to Carlos, and after a couple of deep breaths Carlos looked at Mike and answered his captain, "Yeah, just found out my new brother-in-law knows about some of the skeletons in the family closet, that's all."

The captain looked at both men who were still more focused on each other than the commander at their side.

"I really didn't think he was here for swimming lessons," Captain Houles commented as he studied the men before him. "Are you two going to be able to keep your mind on your work in the thick of things?"

Mike broke his stare first and turned to the Captain.

"If I'm that big of a distraction I'll leave," Mike answered, "This is something that can be talked out when Carlos is off shift."

"No sir," Carlos spoke up quickly, "He's not a distraction, I've been able to do my job so far and I can continue. We really do need to talk a little more and I'd rather do it sooner than later if that's permissible."

Captain Houles remained silent but crossed his arms across his chest as he leaned against the door frame to the Fire Float's cabin, "I guess you two would like some privacy to do this, 'little more talking'. Would you prefer my indoor office or my out door office?"

Since Mike didn't know what he was talking about for sure he turned to Carlos and waited for him to answer.

"The indoor office offers the most privacy," Carlos swallowed hard and looked over at Mike to see if he approved.

Mike thought of several things he could say but in the end just nod his head in approval.

"Will an hour be enough?" Captain Houles questioned as both men looked at each other and Carlos gave the nod of acceptance.

"Alright, but it will cost you an extra round of KP next shift," the captain gave his engineer a compassionate glare, and then moved out of the way.

"The office is up the steps and first room on the right," Carlos instructed adding hand directions, "I need to get something out of my Locker then I'll meet you there."

As Mike made his way to the location he had been directed he marveled at the openness between Carlos and his Captain, he was also grateful for the understanding of said captain in letting them work things out on shift. Then he thought about what it had cost the engineer to have private office space. KP duty; was that as unpopular as Latrine duty was at his station?"

Because Mike had taken his time Carlos was just coming when he reached the door so he waited for him. The office they stepped into was a small room with two nagahide covered sofas meeting in one corner with a small table tucked in between them. There was a chalk board across the room and two matching surplus looking desks along the wall under the chalk board. It looked as if this was the place they did their training and other crew meetings.

Carlos motioned Mike to one of the sofas and then sat on the other. "I have to admit that I'm surprised that she told you about the adoption, did she tell you before or after you were married?"

"Before," Mike tried to relax, He was asking a lot from Carlos he knew and felt it would be best to be as open as he could with him in return, "there was a misunderstanding when Laura gathered the documentation she needed to see to it that Jessica got the trust fund her biological father set up for her before he was killed in the plane crash." Mike began then blushed and paused, "I found one of the papers one night and got it in my head that she was pregnant, and I was, well I was sure it had to be my child."

Carlos again gave a stunned look, "you and Laura, you mean you and Laura fooled around, before?"

"It was just once," Mike defended himself and Laura, "the day after she had to identify all of her former crew members bodies and deal with all the funeral arrangements, It was really hard on her and when she finally broke down, I held her and tried to comfort her and I kind 'a, well, I let things get out of hand."

There was silence in the room and when Mike allowed himself to look Carlos in the eye again he saw tears trailing down Carlos's face, "Thank heaven's some one was there to hold her. I tried to call when I heard about the crash, I figured that she had jumped on a plane to go get the other two, I had no idea she had to identify the bodies. Were they bad?"

"Every last one was a closed casket case," Mike said what he knew would tell Carlos that, yes, things were as bad as his worst nightmare."

Again there was silence as Carlos looked horror struck, "Thank you," he finally said, "Thank you for looking after her."

When Carlos's breathing normalized and his face color returned, he looked down at the manila envelope in his hands and took a deep breath.

"This is going to seem like I'm getting off the subject but I don't think you know the whole story and you should." "After I came out here to find work and a place where I wasn't always looked down on, I kept in touch with Greg Elmer, he was the closest thing to a father that I've ever had. He was so proud of Laura and her work and every time I talked to him he'd go on and on about what she was doing.

Melinda and I can't have our own children, either the Virus I had in the Navy or all the beatings I got as a kid rendered me sterile. We talked about looking for a sperm donor but we both decided we wanted to help other children that were deemed undesirables, like I was, and we knew that Laura was working in a lot of orphanages and helping the children find homes in the United States when she could. So we decided to talk to her about helping us get a child.

It was about then that Greg called me, I was here at work and got a call as soon as I picked up the phone and I guess he called and talked to the maintenance guy that was in the station at the time at least four times before I got back.  
When I talked to him he told me that Laura had gotten married but that something was wrong and she was coming home. Her plane was going to land in Alaska and then he had made arrangements to get her as far as here and he needed me to pick her up at the air port and see to it that she was alright then we were going to talk again and get her back home.

When I got her at the airport I took her straight to the hospital, she had been beaten bad. She had a broken arm, cheek bone, her nose was broken and there were dislocations in her Jaw and shoulder. There wasn't an inch of her that wasn't black and blue and the bruises were in different stages of healing so we knew it was more than one beating."

Carlos clutched the envelope in his hands and Mike noticed the trembling as he chewed on his tongue before he continued.

"She begged me to let her stay until the bruises healed, she said she just couldn't let her father see her like that, and since my wife and I wanted her help any way we agreed. I could tell that she was holding something back and even though I knew by the tone of her denials, she didn't admit that it was her husband that beat her for at least a week after she got here.

"We thought we were offering her a distraction when we talked about wanting to adopt a baby. I swear I had no idea she was pregnant at the time, I know we were begging her to help us but I didn't know she was going to have a baby herself."

Mike nod his head to show that he understood as he inwardly cringed at this part of Laura's story. The part she would never tell on her self.

"Well things didn't work out at home, they never really did for her there, she was too white to work on the reservation and too Indian to work in town, and even though I didn't know it at the time she couldn't work on the fire line aid stations or some of the other stuff she had done before because she was pregnant, she had to leave the area.

It was about a month after she left here that she was at our doorstep again; she was planning to go back to her husband to try and work things out, and that's when I pulled these out."

Carlos handed Mike the envelope he had been holding, "We deal with enough abused spouses in this job to know that they often go back to their abusers so I took these pictures to show to her if she ever tried to go back.

After I forced her to look at each one and repeatedly told her that if she went back to him he'd kill her, she asked us if we were still willing to adopt a 'mixed breed baby,' she called it."

Carlos looked at Mike and his eye's were pleading that he believed him as he said, "That was the first moment we knew she was pregnant I swear."

Tears were welling up in Mike's eyes at Carlos's story, there were many details that he hadn't heard before but they just added to what he had been told, he had no reason not to believe what he was hearing.

As sobs and sighs were the only sound in the office Mike opened the envelope and looked at the pictures with in. it was his turn to grow pale and gasp for breath, he was most appalled at the freshness of the bruises pictured around her abdominal area. She had told him that this man who got her drunk then married her had wanted her to have an abortion and she feared if she didn't leave him he would do it with out her consent. There was every evidence in the photos that he held that this animal she was married to had tried his best to cause a miscarriage.

At that moment Mike felt nothing but hatred for Laura's first husband and actual joy in the thought that his body had been mangled in death.

"She got a job at a teaching hospital down in Oregon and when she wasn't teaching she was taking classes, in search and rescue and paramedic training she took some psychology classes and social work training, I'm not sure what all but it was enough that added to her nursing degree it gave her a bunch of other degrees. She wrote two books, one she used in the class that she taught and the other later became the bible for dealing with the mental health of emergency workers."

"Keep the rescuers rescuing," Mike filled in, it was a book he had read many times but not before the knowledge with in was used by his captain to better understand all of his crew mates and pull him back together more than once.

"I don't know when or if she ever slept." Carlos started talking again, it was clear he needed to tell this story, and Mike listened quietly, "When she called us down to meet with the lawyer she picked out and fill out adoption papers two weeks before she gave birth, If you didn't already know her you wouldn't have known she was pregnant."

She called us to say that her water had broke and we headed down there, it's a wonder didn't get a dozen speeding tickets on the way, I drove so fast.

Jessica was nearly an hour old when we got there, I guess Labor only lasted less than an hour. I've never got over the fact that Laura went through all that alone.

When we walked into that hospital room Laura was holding the baby so tight I didn't think she would ever let go. She was telling her how beautiful she was and how she represented everything that was right in the world. She went on and on about how much she was loved and would always be loved, then she told this minutes old infant in her arms that the world was there to help her be all that she could become and to hang on for the ride of a lifetime."

Carlos was openly crying now and Mike so hoped that they wouldn't get a call before he could pull it all back together. 'Why hadn't he tried to talk to him about all this after his shift? Truth was before now he had no idea how emotionally packed the full story really was or what all it entailed."

"My emotions were so mixed that day. My wife and I wanted a child so bad but I didn't want to take Laura's away from her. I didn't know how to feel, what to say or what to do." "Laura just gave Jessica one last hug and a kiss and handed her to my wife and I then got out on the other side of the bed to go take a shower."

"Mike you've got to believe me, we love our little Jessica, but even though everything is legal and final as far as the courts go, we've never felt totaly sure she was rally ours and we have never questioned how much Laura loves and cares for her too." "As far as Jessica figuring things out; some how I'm sure she already knows, I don't know how she figured it out but she knows, we haven't told her anything accept that she was adopted and we did that after we brought Robert and Jasmine home.

At first we thought she was just living in a world of make believe where she pretended that her 'tummy mommy,' as she calls her birth mother, was a brave hero that saved people; but you see how she is with Laura, it's more than that."

"Laura told me that the first time she saw her after giving her up was when she brought Robert and Jasmine to the states." Mike questioned wondering how the girl had formed her attachment.

"Yeah, yeah, that's about right," Carlos agreed. "After the adoption papers were signed she packed up and went back to Mountainair and took care of some licensing issues. Then I don't think it was two months after Jessica was born that she was back to work at some major earth quake somewhere on the other side of the world.

I don't think her family ever knew about the baby; I know I was afraid to tell them. Greg and Gary came out for the christening and quickly accepted the titles of Grandpa Greg and Uncle Gary; we always referred to Laura as her Aunt and have shown her pictures.

We were looking through the pictures after we got word that Greg had been in a hunting accident and it didn't look like he was going to make it. And that's when Jessica picked up a photo of Laura taking care of children in some far away land and dubbed her, "My Aura," it's been that way ever since.

Hearing what Carlos was telling him Mike just let his emotions run down his face as he reached out and placed a hand on Carlos's shoulder and gave it a good squeeze. That was when the unthinkable happened and the alarm sounded.

Carlos reached into a desk drawer and pulled out several trifolded paper towels handing half of them to Mike. The paper towels were rough and scratchy but they did absorb the extra moisture on their faces, and allowed them to blow their noses, so they could respond to the call to duty.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Alright men we have a retrieval mission, people in the water," Captain Houles called out as Mike and Carlos climbed on board and the ropes were released from the dock, "Some one was pulling a prank on the ferry and twenty or more people ended up jumping overboard to get away from a smoke bomb."

Carlos was quick to get the motor on the Fire Float started but before he sifted in to gear there was a hand on his shoulder, "You sure you can see well enough to drive this beast?"

Captain Houles was good, Mike had to admit, oh how he wished he had done this talking some time other than when Carlos was on duty.

"Yes sir," Carlos snapped back, "I've got it together Cap."

"How about you?" Cap turned his attention to Mike.

Mike managed to give a nod that he was alright but his voice was less than ready to bark out a response. The Captain stepped in front of him and looked him in the eyes it was clear a nod was not an adequate response.

"Yes sir." Mike barked and threw his shoulders back.

"DO you think you could handle handing out blankets once we pull them from the water?"

"Yes sir," Mike swallowed hard telling himself he should just get off the boat but feeling the responsibility to see the call through.

"Garcia, show the boot here where the blankets are," the Captain called before giving Mike a compassionate slap on the shoulder and moving to where he could put the binoculars around his neck to good use.

Mike looked up to find the person who was waving him in his direction and braced himself for the sway of the boat as they got to where they were needed as fast as they could. As the boat moved Mike watched four men slip into wet suits. When the boat slowed down Mike watched the same four men dive into the water. Looking out over the water Mike could see the ferry stopped and multiple heads bobbing about in the water. There were two other rubber life raft type boats in the water each with two people in them, one operation a small out board motor and the other throwing rope with a floating ring at its end to the people in the water and then pulling them toward the boat.

"You better open up about a dozen blankets," Garcia instructed, "That way it'll be faster to get them around the people. If their really cold break a couple of those hot packs and place them in their arm pits."

Mike nodded his head in understanding and started pulling the wrapping around the blankets apart. These blankets were not like the yellow plastic things that Mike was used to working with these were a gray wool blend more reliable for maintaining warmth when the victim was wet.

The swimmers took hold of as many people as they could safely tow, some could swim on their own and just needed to hold onto a hand or a foot for a little help to reach the boat where strong hands were ready to pull them from the water and wrap them with something dry and at least warmer than they were.

Two of those strong arms belonged to Mike Stoker and every time he reached over the side of the boat to take hold of a person by their elbows he remembered the first day he met his wife and how she pulled him out of a depression that was every bit as deep as the water these people were in now. As soon as a person was on the deck and a blanket wrapped around them they were seated in a warmed area of the boat then the person who got them there went back for another. Mike being the Boot on the boat was asked to stay with the rescued but not before he had pulled four out of the water. As he remembered his wife he was able to give them a smile and reassurance.

"You're all going to be all right, we'll get you the help that you need and you're going to be alright." Those were the words his wife had spoken to him on that day and then she proceeded to change his life for the better.

Once they could no longer see people in the water radio contact was made with all boats involved in the rescue and heads were counted, the ferry captain had also counted heads and in the end all persons were accounted for. At which point the boat was steered to the nearest dock where sufficient ambulances were waiting to take on the victims, and from there back to the station dock.

As the boat was driven home the crew started cleaning up after the rescue, Mike was assigned the blanket wrappers while rope was coiled or hug to dry by the others. Mike was just stuffing one of the blanket wrapping bags full with the rest of the debris he was gathering when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"How's it going there?" Captain Houles asked with a warm smile that confused Mike.

"Fine sir," Mike replied.

"You did a good job out there," the captain praised keeping his hand on Mike's shoulder, "too bad you're just a visitor, after a little training, I wouldn't mind having you around full time."

"Thank you sir," Mike responded but there was something more this Captain wanted to tell him, that he could tell and the continued hand on his shoulder confirmed it.

"I sure hope you're not thinking you made a mistake in marrying your wife after what Carlos told you because that wife of yours is really an amazing person."

Mike couldn't have been more stunned by what he had just heard as his eyes flew open and turned to the captain. Captain Houles responded by moving his hand from Mikes shoulder to his upper arm and helping him into a near by seat.

Mike was aware of one of the crewmen jumping from the boat to the dock and securing the boat as others finished what they were doing and also left the boat.

"YOU know?" Mike said softly his eyes still locked on the man holding his arm, He was no longer the fire Captain he had seen before, this man in command was suddenly just a little bit more.

At first Captain Houles said nothing but simply nodded his head to confirm he knew what was being talked about. As the last of the crew except for him and Carlos left the boat Carlos joined them with a cautious look on his face.

"As a Captain I've always thought that I needed to be open to my men to talk to, I've always tried to be open to them for what ever was bothering them." Captain Houles began to explain.

"I had to talk to somebody man," Carlos explained pleading with his eyes that Mike wouldn't be mad. "I didn't know what to do once Greg died and Gary was such a mess, then after Gary's funeral and Laura just disappeared. I had no idea where she was and had to explain to Cap why I needed time off, and well when I started to explain the whole story just came out. I realized that I really needed to get all that stuff off my chest before I could help Laura.

"That's why you had those pictures here at work," Mike started to but the pieces together. Closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath he sighed and let all the air out.

"Yeah, I can understand that one, I'm glad you had someone to talk to, I've bent my Captain's ear a few times myself." Mike sighed again and leaned back against the cabin, "to answer your first question, No, I don't regret for a second that I married my wife. You're more right than you know about how amazing she is. I already knew about most of what Carlos told me, just none of the details."

Together the three men moved from the boat and Mike was shown the 'outdoor' office. A round picnic table with a big umbrella set up on a deck between the dock and the station house where Cap did most of his paperwork when the weather cooperated.

Once they were settled Mike showed that he had no problem with the Captain listening in as he asked Carlos for the rest of the details about his wife.

"I remember seeing pictures of Laura's father's funeral, You were the one who was there holding her but I didn't see the children or your wife, did she ever feel afraid of Laura. Where was her brother at the time?"

"I did go alone to the funeral, we thought it would be hard on the kids and with the legal fees to adopt the kids we were tight, in face Max here forked over the plane fare to get me there and back." Carlos indicated his captain and Mike realized they were all friends talking around the table right then.

"Gary made his first attempt at suicide before the funeral and they waited for a few days to give him a chance to recover because the doctor thought it was important that he be able to say his good byes. He made his second attempt the night of the funeral. I stayed and tried to talk to him for a couple of days but I had to get back home. I kept in touch as much as I could and tried to talk some sense into Gary but he could just never forgive himself for killing his dad.

I almost didn't make it to Gary's funeral; it was one of the nurses that remembered I was a friend of the family and found my number in one of the files. They called me to say that Laura had attempted suicide too. That time the guys took up a collection to get me back for the funeral and I just made it about an hour before the services started.

As I'm sure you know Laura was a mess. I tried to talk to her but she just started putting her gear together in preparation of going back to work. All I could do was follow her around and try to talk her out of it. Then the Doctor made a house call and told me that she tried to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff and I knew that she was probably just up there waiting out the sedative they gave her and trying to pull herself together so I kind of let up on her a little but I still intended to bring her back with me. Then about a week after Gary's funeral I got up one morning and she was gone. She'd loaded up Gary's old truck and camper and left. We had no idea where she was or how to find her until that friend of hers with the prosthetic hand called to invite us down to that appreciation party in LA.

Max here drove Gary's truck and camper back here while Maggie and that Dr. from the Far East smuggled her out of the hospital to someplace she could recover before we went back and started settling out her family's affairs. While we were boxing things up and moving everything into a storage center Cap here had one of the guys disable the truck so she couldn't drive it away and set up a meeting with her and the department psychologist. "

"She told me about that," Mike let them know that he knew enough and didn't need them to continue. "She sent a letter to the station after she got that job as a camp nurse, and she and I wrote back and forth for a while. Once she was released she accepted an offer for a job at Rampart and the rest is history." Mike smiled at the memories.

"What I really wanted to talk about before all this came out," Mike tried to direct the conversation, "Laura is worried about how to act and respond to Jessica, She's afraid Jessica is going to figure out that she's-" Mike stopped and glanced between Carlos and his Captain hoping Carlos would let him know if it was safe to continue.

"Yes he knows that Laura is Jessica's mother." Carlos cleared the way. "Max here adopted two other children that Laura brought back from China with Robert and Jasmine."

"Carlos and I were talking about that before you got here this morning, If you'll allow me to share my opinion, I think the child is just guessing, she isn't old enough yet to really know what it means to be adopted, I don't think there's any reason that she needs to be told that she's guessed right at this point in her life. Of course that's assuming you're not going to try and do anything that will undermine Carlos and Melinda's authority with the young girls. After all this time you can't possible stand a chance of reversing the adoption."

"No," Mike made his feelings clear, he hadn't even thought about trying to take Jessica away from Carlos and Melinda but since Carlos had brought up that fear earlier and he had only the thought that to do so was the wrong thing to do and was sure by the things Laura had said to him that she felt the same way. "I just want to fill the roll of Uncle Mike and do it the right way."

-0-

The next morning after Carlos and his crewmates were relieved of duty, Max Houles, his wife and two children showed up at the Garcia residence to babysit so that the Garcias and the Stokers could have a much needed planning meeting.

When the adults returned to say good-bye before Mike and Laura left for the airport It was Captain Houles who took control just like a good Captain knows how to do, "Alright Jessica let us all set down in the living room and you can set on Laura's lap while Mike reads us all a story."

On the plane ride back Laura once again snuggled onto Mike's shoulder and slept most of the flight home but not before telling him just how she appreciated and the way he was handling the somewhat awkward situation she brought into the marriage.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Mike noticed the brush fires out of the planes windows as they approached LAX, "Oh great," he thought to himself, they'll be pulling men out of his area to fight the fire he knew, He'd need to check in with the Captain as soon as he got home.

Mike then turned his attention back to his wife, sleeping on his shoulder. As he rests his cheek on her head his thoughts filled with the Adult conversation that had taken place before they left. For two hours four people talked about fears, fears surrounding one little three year old that used those fears to manipulate the adults around her with an expertness that confused everyone.

The meeting could have gone on for several hours longer than it did but they had to get back to relieve the baby sitters and Mike and Laura had a plane to catch and had promised to spend some time with one very possessive three year old before they left.

Mike's thoughts were most consumed with the memory of Laura tearfully declaring that she had no plans to take Jessica away from her adoptive parents, she declared once again that she had done what was best for Jessica when she was born and knew she was happy and well loved. The way Malinda sighed in relief was enough to tell Mike that she had been slightly afraid of something like that.

"I'm not sure I should even be allowed to spend time with her, I'm sure once she finds out who I am, and I know now that it's just a matter of time before she does. I know she's going to hate me for giving her away." Laura had shared her fear with the couple who had, since the adoption become the closest thing she had to family, except for Mike but that was different. Carlos was her emotionally adopted brother and he and his wife made every effort to let Laura know that they wanted her to be a regular visitor and that they would some how work out what ever came as Jessica grew, they just needed to be sure and talk often to make sure they were always on the same page as far as things concerning Jessica and the other children too.

Before they returned to the children Carlos gently took Laura from Mike's arms and pulled her into a Hug. "May I refer to you as my sister?" he had asked.

All Laura could do was tearfully nod her head in agreement as she wrapped her arms around his chest and held on.

The stewardess was starting down the isle coaxing the passengers to prepare for landing when Mike gently shook his wife awake.

Laura blinked the sleep from her eyes but it was quickly replaced with moisture as she focused on Mike. "Thank you for being there with me the last few days, I don't know what I would have done with out you helping to keep me together."

"Thank you for letting be part of your life." Mike responded with a kiss to her forehead, "I suspect that when we're old and gray we're going to look back on this time and wonder what we were so worried about."

"I'm not so sure," Laura responded, "I can't picture us ever making light of this situation. But I do like the idea of growing old and gray with you, I don't think you realize how much strength you give to me." "Of all the curves life's thrown me I'm sure glad it threw me in your direction."

"Just remember that together we can get through anything." Mike gave a warm smile and moved in for a more passionate kiss.

As the still newlyweds disembarked the plane Mike's attention turned to the envelope sticking out of the pocket of his carry on, that was, in every day life, his work duffel bag, and his mind flashed with the pictures inside that still tore him apart.

Mike put one arm around his wife's shoulders and used the other to push the cart with their luggage out of the airport to the parking garage. Both he and Laura quickly noticed the smoke laced air from the fires burning out of control.

"Do you think they'll have you on the lines tonight or did our little trip make it so that you'll cover the city?" Laura asked wondering herself what she would be doing to help with the fires.

"Hard to say," Mike answered as he looked up into the sky to evaluate the severity of the fire by the thickness of the smoke in the sky. "They're probably going to need to send in replacements soon to relieve the ones on the line."

"Well there should be no reason for me to be anywhere near the fire line." Laura gave a relieved sigh, "the only reason I'd be sent out would be to transport some severe burn victims. Anything else the paramedics can handle till they get to the hospital." "They can probably do everything required for severe burns too but that is part of my job."

"Well let's hope everyone stays away from the flames then," Mike smiled and snuggled his wife next to him a little tighter.

Once they were in the car together Laura reached over Mike to press the lock on the door then took the key from the ignition.

"What did you do that for?" Mike turned a confused eye to Laura in time to get attacked lips to lips.

Mike was stunned at first but decided not to fight it and just join in.

"I think we better get home so that we can finish this," Mike commented when he came up for air.

Laura gave him a fat chance look, "It will only happen if they don't know we're home."

"Even if they need me right away the department will give me a couple of hours," Mike responded.

"Lucky you," Laura countered somewhat angrily, "The Administrator will be wondering why I didn't come back right after my presentation or at least go straight to the hospital from the airport."

"What's up with him," Mike shared his own anger but only slightly, "some times he acts like he owns you?"

"He does in a way," Laura answered leaning back against the bench seat in Mike's truck. "Mostly I'm a new toy to show off, a one of a kind as far as training and experience that gets the attention of people and organizations that make donations. He really seems to enjoy volunteering me to help out with other hospitals but it has nothing to do with being generous. It's more of a, look what I've got and you can't have it, sort of attitude.

Most of the stuff he's sent me out on the last few months could have easily been handled by others but I'm not getting the real picture until I'm on scene. Rumors have it that he's been approached by fire department officials but I'm not sure what was said or what their feeling were about my involvement. That incident where I was slammed into the cliff, I over heard them telling him that the Fire department rescue squad should have been called out. Brackett has commented that he thinks I'd be of more use if I stayed at the hospital more and left the field work to the field workers."

"But I thought you were considered a field worker." Mike questioned.

"I am, more importantly I'm a field supervisor, disaster coordinator, so I'm expected to hold all other field workers' hands every time they go out in the masses. Working E-vac during Brush fires is written in my contract, you can bet I'll be out there before they get it out."

00000

Mike heard the phone ringing when he stepped on the front porch and deliberately took his time thumbing through all of his keys, passing the house key twice, before he opened the door. Much to his displeasure the phone was still ringing.

Laura had stood beside him smiling while he was fiddling with the keys, being very aware and supporting of what his was doing, but once the door was open she raced to the nearest phone and picked it up, "Stoker residence."

"Would you please stop yelling, I just got through the door and even if I was still in Seattle you wouldn't have got me at this number and, aaand the phone reception is perfectly fine up there, so there is no need to yell."

Mike listened to his wife as he set their luggage down and kept his chuckle as silent as possible but he was still nearly doubling over at the way his wife was putting the administrator in line.

"Yes I most certainly did see all the smoke in the air and know full well there is a brush fire, how many people are in need of medical evacuation?" "that many, well I'll be in first thing in the morning but if you need to evacuate any one before then be sure to give me a call." Before more could be said Laura hung up the phone, very slowly to make sure she wouldn't be accused of slamming it down.

As soon as he was sure the phone was on the cradle Mike let his laughter be heard, "Sounds like they have a lot that need to be evacuated."

"None yet, he just wanted me to be ready. I guess I better go lay out me uniforms and make sure I don't need to do a load of wash." Laura pushed herself away from the wall she was leaning on only to hear the phone ring again. "If that's him again-"Laura trailed off in exasperation as she picked up the phone. "Hello," "Oh hi Hank here he is."

Mike quickly took the phone from his wife and Laura listened as he confirmed he was home now and agreed to report for duty at 6. A.m. the next morning.

Mike sat the phone down and looked at his wife, "We'll be covering the valley,"

Laura sighed in relief and knew he would have done the same if she had been assigned to sit this one out but they both knew what they were getting themselves into when they agreed to get married.

"I'd better get us something to eat so that we can get some sleep tomorrow is going to be a long day." Laura headed right into the kitchen and while a couple of cans of soup were warming up Laura made some grill cheese sandwiches. Dinner was placed before Mike at the breakfast bar and she sat next to him with a hug. However she had only spooned a small taste of the soup into her mouth when she remembered that she needed to check on her uniforms and she hurried to do so leaving her meal to cool she said.

A load of wash later the food was still sitting there and when Laura returned to it she just didn't have a desire to eat.

"Are you alright?" Mike questioned as he stepped up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her and just held on.

"Yeah," Laura reached up and took hold of both of Mike's arms pulling them tighter around herself. "The last couple of days have just been kind of hard. Being with Jessica and not knowing how to act for sure. Wanting to make sure that Robert and Jasmine know they're special too. It's good that we had that talk but all we really decided was that none of us know how to deal with the situation for sure. I really don't know about telling Jessica that I'm her birth mother, at least not until she's a lot older."

"Well you don't have to worry about me getting me feelings hurt, I did kind of steal you away from her." Mike smiled as he remembered Laura making it clear that she would expect Jessica to treat him with a little more respect. "I'm sure I'll grow on her given a little time, I'm kind of a cute guy you know."

Laura turned around in Mike's arms and wrapped hers around him tight before resting her head on his chest. As she turned around Mike saw the tears in her eyes. "I am so grateful that you are part of my life."

Mike didn't really know what to say, he had really enjoyed having some time alone with his wife during this last trip but she had seemed so emotional. But then again all that he had learned, the pictures, the details and everything, Mike had been a little emotional himself. How much had just being in the area brought back the pain and turmoil she had once lived through alone, it would more than explain things.

Mike warmed up Laura's soup and managed to get her to eat it then the two emergency workers held each other most of the night knowing they each had their work cut out for them come morning.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The Stokers each slept well and then just as the sun was rising the next morning they each climbed into a different car and backed out of the driveway heading in a different direction.

As Mike pulled into the station he was well aware that he hadn't pulled the easy end of fire suppression. His fellow firefighters on the fire line were working long and hard but he and his station mates were covering three times their normal area and if anything caught fire before the brush fire was controlled enough to release the rest of the firefighters to their own stations then they would be short handed in fighting it. In that case they would be in more danger than usual and in more danger than their brothers on the fire line. For now Mike had to put his worries about his wife and the emotional roller costar she had just been on aside. He had to keep his mind on his work or he or even worse one of his fellow firefighters could get hurt.

In the locker room the men dressed more quietly than usual given the extra early hour.

"Has anyone heard the latest on the big fire?" Chet yawned as he stretched his arms into his uniform.

"I saw it out of the window when we flew in last night," Mike responded. "It's a big one, I'm kinda glad to be covering the town's folk this time."

"How did the trip go?" Roy asked with a smirk, he knew they would be spending some time with Laura's niece, the same niece that locked Laura and her attendants in a room the day of the wedding stating she wasn't going to let anyone give her favorite aunt away.

"Well, when we first got there Jessica took Laura by the hand and then told me to go do something with her daddy, but I think she's starting to warm up to me, before we left that night she offered to let me sleep in the garage." Mike reported with a sad smile, the pictures he'd brought back and the things Carlos had told him were just too close.

"How did things go on the fire float?" Johnny asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well, it's a lot different and the same all at once, it still smarts that they called me a, boot, but it fit." Mike smirked, "I never really did get my sea legs."

"Did you get seasick?" Johnny continued to question.

"Not so much, just had trouble staying on my feet and keeping from bumping into everyone else when they maneuvered around the other boats. Boaters are about as good of pulling over to the side as the motorists we deal with. Carlos has a good Captain thou, he stayed right by me and talked me through it."

"Okay guys let's move it," Hank slapped the side of the door frame and stuck his head inside; "B shift has been fighting a warehouse fire all night, their shorthanded and in desperate need of some fresh legs. The van pulled up while I was on the phone with headquarters they've got turn outs and gear there ready for us." There was no more chit chat; Cap's statement was as good as tones sounding.

Six men ran through a side door to the station zipping themselves up and tucking their shirts in as they ran. Two of them were carrying their boots and a third had his on but the laces were not yet tied, they would take care of that enroot.

Once the door to the van was shut sirens came on and the van pulled out, everyone on board remained quiet and listened as the driver offered any and all information he had about the fire to the Captain who was sitting in the shotgun position.

By the time they could see the smoke rising over the tree tops the men knew they would be dealing with a huge propane tank that was leaking, no way to shut it off, they would just have to contain it until the fuel burned out.

As the van pulled around the corner they were pulling their seat belts loose and every door on the van had a fireman holding the handle as soon as that van slowed down enough the doors would be opened and the men moving out. When they came into full view of the fire they were to fight they counted three engines when they all felt there should be at least twice that many. The men poured out of the van and ran at full speed to the supply truck where an experienced worker was standing ready with a turn out coat in each hand while another stood ready with and air tank and mask. Boots and turn out pants were already set up in a line about six feet from the truck so the men just stepped into the nearest set of boots and pulled the suspenders up then took a couple of steps forward thrusting their arms into the sleeves of the turnout coats.

The sizes weren't perfect but they would be able to make due, Hank then thrust his arm through one of the straps of the first SCBA and ran to the Chief commanding the incident for the instructions for his team. By the time the rest of the team was standing next to him he was directing them to which hoses to take over.

This was one of those times where it was more dangerous to be covering the city than working the brush fire. This fire was hotter, with potential of explosions and they were seriously under manned.

In short order two more vans arrived and all of the firefighters that originally responded to the fire were sent to a canteen wagon to rehydrate and rest up some. Thirty minutes later they were back at their brothers' sides and the fire suppression crew finally seemed to get the upper hand on the blaze. At least that's how it felt.

All was finally going in the favor of the firefighters when there was a loud crash heard and when everyone looked toward the sound they saw that a wall had fallen over and the hoses snaking under the fallen debris told them that there were firefighters trapped. At that moment the fire was forgotten and every man available started moving heaven and earth to get to the men. The good news was that it was a wooden structure instead of a brick structure; the bad news was that the wood was smoldering. The men were recovered quickly but not quickly enough to prevent burns. Captain Hank Stanley took one look at the arm of the first fireman uncovered and pulled the handy talking to his mouth requesting a helicopter to transport four code I's to the hospital for immediate treatment.

000000

Laura had been hopping herself; her wondrous administrator was once again showing her off and had volunteered her to supervise patients being moved from a hospital near the ravaging brush fire to make more room for the victims of the fire. She was just returning to the Chopper after turning two heart patients over to Harbor's intensive care unit when she heard the call for a Chopper to transport four code I's, the request was being made by a voice she recognized well, Mike's Captain and friend.

With her heart in her throat Laura swung into the choppers seat screaming for pilot to accept the call. To keep herself from wondering who the code I's were Laura focused on the supplies at her disposal, not enough for four burn patients but when did she ever have all that she needed. She only hoped the squad on the scene had supplies to augment what she had. She also hoped there were paramedics available to help treat the patients. More than anything she was hoping Mike was helping not needing help.

Laura had the door to the chopper open as soon as they started their decent, when the chopper was still a foot off the ground she jumped with her bag and started to run to where the action was taking place. Hank stopped her before she got too close, "Let us bring them to you. The first two are over there."

Laura moved to where she was directed seeing John getting vitals on one of the victims. With a quick glance Laura could only see the areas not covered by their turn out gear showed burns and both men were conscious and communicating with their rescuer. There was so much soot on their face Laura couldn't be sure one of them wasn't her husband but even if one was they both looked as if they would live.

John finished with the blood pressure he was taking and turned to give Laura a report, he called out the blood pressure reading he had just finished then picked up his little notebook for the rest of the information. Laura just took the notebook from his hand and gave it a quick glance.

"Do you have enough supplies to start an IV with NS on each of them?" Laura asked as she continued to look the two men over. Neither had called her by name yet and she was sure now that neither of these two was hers.

"Yes Ma'am," Johnny responded while grabbing the supplies from his drug box, "what about something for pain?"

"I don't see any mention of head injuries, how are they in that regard?" Laura questioned as she began to examine one of the patients.

"This one got a crack in his helmet but there's no sign of injury and he's been conscious since before we got him out of the rubble." John answered. "Pupils are equal and reactive and he's fully aware of his surroundings and what happened to him."

"All right then give them each 5 milligrams of MS and monitor them, let me know if they need more." Laura then turned to see the next two victims being carried over on a stretcher and a back board and to her delight Mike was on one end of the back board as it was set on the ground near her and she began to get vitals while ordering Roy to start IV's on each of the new patients.

When the patients were evaluated Laura took the bio-phone from the Captain's hands and started ordering the tests and x-rays that would be needed as well as burn treatments. Two of the men had small sections on their bodies that were third degree burns but the rest was no worse than second degree. As the four patients were being loaded in the chopper Laura stood back and watched, this was actually far from the worse transport she'd had today. When the last patient was loaded, Mike being one of the ones carrying the stretcher, Laura took hold of the front of Mike's turn out coat and pulled him close for a quick but still passionate kiss on the lips before climbing in the chopper and giving the order to be on their way.

"I didn't see that," Hank Stanley declared with a smile and the two men backed away from the chopper that was warming up to lift off.

The only thing Mike could do was duck his head against the flying dust of take off and blush.

000000

Brackett was waiting near the landing pad with the required gurneys and orderly man power to get the patients from the chopper to the emergency room.

"We're going to have to talk about this arraignment when things quiet down," Kell Bracket spoke with just enough lilt in his voice to let Laura know he was joking, "Next time I want to fly around taking in the sights while you bust your butt taking care of every one that people like you bring in."

They had just lifted the third of the four patients toward the waiting gurney when the Helicopter started powering up again.

"You want to start now?" Laura joked back as she turned to the pilot to find out why he was powering back up. Upon learning that there was a fireman down on a ridge in the middle of the big brush fire Laura turned back to Brackett as they unloaded the last of the patients. "This is going to have to be a grab and go I'm real low on supplies, not to mention we're way off on our flight time and maintenance ratio with this beast, I sure hope it stays up."

Brackett managed to hand Laura some of the supplies he had brought to the helipad in case they would be needed by the patients. The most needed of them all were replacement IV solutions that Laura was out of. These patients were just feet away from where they could get more.

Laura just nod her appreciation and slipped the supplies into her bag before slipping herself into the seat and tightening her seat belt over her soot covered white flight suit before waving good bye to the doctor watching her lift off once again.

Brackett was well aware of what Laura was telling him about maintenance time but he was sure the recommended maintenance was overly cautious given that it was an emergency transportation vehicle. Once the Chopper flew over the top of the hospital Kell moved to follow his patients inside.

Laura was looking out the window and noticing that the fire looked to be nearly contained but within the containment lines it blazed hot. The story came over the radio to explain that somehow a group of firefighters had gotten stranded and were walking out using the last information they had and trying to find their way through the smoke when one of them slipped off a cliff. There wasn't room to land close by so as the helicopter pilot hovered near the ridge Laura handed out the stake of stokes stretchers from the copter before throwing the strap to her bag over her head and leaning out before leaning back in to talk to the pilot. "I smell burning oil there Stan, you better get her down and have a good look."

'And to think I thought I was through with this stuff when I started working in civilization.' Laura thought to herself as she followed the men with ropes around their shoulders to where their friend lay in need of help.

Fortunately the Thomas traction splint was inside the stokes stretcher because her patients biggest problem was a fractured femur, well that and he was in the middle of a brush fire unable to run away from the flames and with no other form of transportation.

Laura was able to get the guy splinted and doped up for the pain then his best buddy helped her load him in the stokes and the rest of his buddies used the ropes to haul him up from the ledge he was on as Laura and the other firemen came up along side of him to keep him from smashing in to the side of the cliff. When they reached the top Laura's radio came alive.

"Copter 14 to Medex, come in please,"

"This is the Medex, go ahead,"

"You were right, there was burning oil. We have a ruptured hose in this beast I'm going to have to leave her here and go for a mechanic. We've got a news helicopter that's agreed to get you and your patient on in to the hospital, their just coming over the ridge now."

"Oh swell," Laura spoke with all the sarcasm she could muster. At least her patient was stable now.

"There's a crew transport coming up the road all those who can walk can get a ride in it. I'll go with them and bring the mechanic back once it's safe."

"I hope you have a reason to come back. Don't you still have half a tank of fuel in that beast?"

"A little more than, but she's in a clearing so I don't think she'll burn. I'll get her back in the air."

The crew Laura was working with helped her to carry their friend, who was in the top of two stacked stokes stretchers to a small nearby clearing where the news helicopter with a cocky dare devil pilot put down and waited for them. The injured man was loaded in with a news man, a camera man and Laura along with the pilot and while Laura situated her patient and her equipment the rest of the men started walking the mile and a half toward the transport truck they had been told about.

Once Laura gave the go ahead the pilot began to build up his engine. Now getting a helicopter ready to fly from a dead stop takes a few minutes so Laura wasn't in the least surprised when they noticed that the transport truck was loaded with its passengers and on its way when they reached a high enough altitude to see them.

She was surprised however with the direction the chopper was headed once he reached altitude.

"There are several houses that have been burnt out, my Editor wants' pictures for the news tonight." The reporter on board informed her, "It's not like your patient's gonna die because of a little detour now is he."

Laura already knew there was nothing she could say, she was a captive in the air, and she was sure they were going to try and get some kind of a statement out of her or in the least use the fact that they helped transport a patient to try and boost their ratings. That was one good thing about being in the thick of a disaster zone. The places Laura used to work in were so desperate that reporters seldom braved the area enough to bother here there.

The copter she was in stayed closer to the ground that she thought was safe and Laura was on edge but couldn't say why. That's when they flew over one of the higher ridges and met up with one of the spotter planes that had been directing the ground crews from the air.

The copter pilot swerved dramatically throwing Laura and the other passengers against an inside wall but the plane still managed to clip the tail rotor sending the copter out of control.

Laura knew enough to brace herself and her patient for a crash landing and only hoped the pilot knew enough to make it a soft landing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

When the copter stopped moving Laura had a head ache and a sore shoulder, if she were to rate the landing on a scale from 1 to 10, one being the best, ten being the worst, Laura would have to rate that landing somewhere around a 6, maybe a 7.

The first thing Laura did was place her hand on the carotid artery of her patient, the pulse was strong and understandably fast but she kept her hand there while she gathered her bearings and looked over her situation. She shifted her head and moved her arms, everything worked movement didn't cause any more pain in her shoulder. She took her other hand to the ache on her head and found blood but only a little blood; she probably wouldn't even need stitches. She'd live and judging by her patient's pulse so would he.

The news reporter sat in the corner with wide eyes and an open mouth but didn't seem aware of his surroundings. The Camera Man was holding his arm tight to his body and grimacing in obvious pain, it looked like he'd been smashed in the face by the large camera he'd had resting on his shoulder last Laura had taken notice of.

Turning her head to get a good look at the pilot Laura could only see a shattered cockpit and one of his shoulders, they had hit a rather sizable boulder and that was what had stopped them. It was a good thing there hadn't been a co-pilot because that was where the large rock was rested.

Sliding out from under the stokes stretcher Laura maneuvered herself so that she could snake her arm into the cockpit and find the carotid pulse on the pilot, to her surprise it was there and with a surprising strength. The pilot responded to her touch with a groan as he began to move but then stopped again and returned to unconsciousness. 'Maybe I'm going to have to upgrade this landing to at least a 6,' Laura said to herself as she positioned her feet to be able to stand in the bay of the chopper.

It took unbolting the door from its bracket and then both Laura and the cameraman, who clearly had a dislocated shoulder with both a fractured collar bone and a fractured humorous, pushing and kicking with their feet to make a way out of the helicopter remains. Only then was Laura able to fully evaluate the pilot's injuries.

A clear fractured femur on one leg and a fracture tip fib on the other. This guy would not be walking out no way no how and with her only traction splint in use Laura was going to have to get creative. At least the stokes stretcher her other patient was in was stacked inside a second one.

Taking a good look around Laura could see that the fire was still a ways off but it also looked to be coming in their direction. Laura was certain that the copter's Emergency Locator Transmitter, ELT, had been activated by the crash but her experience and training in search and Rescue also told her that the signal would just bounce off the sides of the canyon they ended up in and confuse the searchers to no end. Laura once again turned her attention to the not quite enough distant smoke, and then back to what was left of the cock pit. No hope of getting the radio to work, slim hope of being found in a timely manner, a fire moving in on them, and as usual, Laura had no idea which way to go to get out of there. Well in truth if and when they did make a move the only way to go was away from the fire.

First things first Laura gave the reporter a good slap on the face to bring him to his senses, she needed his help to extricate, treat and get her patients packaged and ready to move. Where and how they were going to move would have to be determined later.

00000

Once the warehouse fire had finally burned all the propane out, those firefighters that had fought the blaze most of the night were loaded into the vans that had brought the fresh legs. The now tired fresh legs set about cleaning up and reloading hose.

By the time they were starting to load hose it was nearly one in the afternoon and Hank knew because of the early call in that most of his men probably hadn't eaten breakfast. He chose to release his medics a head of the rest with instruction to go back to the station by way of the deli. Johnny was in major agreement.

As they drove back to the station Hank and Mike small talked about his recent trip to Seattle and Mike reveled the Jessica still wasn't sure she wanted to share her favorite aunt.

When the engine backed into the bay Hank noticed Roy standing in the one place where he could not be seen in the rearview mirrors. When Roy stepped up to the engine and stayed under the side mirror Hank knew that it was more than a coincidence.

As soon as the engine stopped Hank opened the door and swung out shutting the door to talk with his Sr. Paramedic, the look on his face confirmed he had been deliberately hiding in the engines blind spots.

"What is it Roy?"

"The Crisis Councilor and Department Chaplin are in your office, with Dr. Brackett!"

There was no math involved to add up the list of guests waiting in the office and the addition of Dr. Brackett to the equation seemed to confirm they were there to talk to Mike. The only explanation was that something had happened to Laura.

Hank heard the driver side door on the engine open and shut and hurried to his engineer's side. When he was told of his father's death Hank had been on the other side of the bay he wasn't going to let that happen this time. He hurried around the front of the engine and stepped up to the tired Engineer's side.

Mike looked into his leader's eyes and saw immediately that something was wrong. Movement behind the captain caught his attention and he looked up to see Chief McConnike standing behind his Captain.

Seeing the look in the eyes that were looking over his captain's shoulder Chief McConnike could only thing of one thing to say.

"Could I please speak to the two of you in the office." The statement wasn't anywhere near the request that it sounded like, it was just a softly spoken order.

With his stomach muscles starting to tie themselves in knots Mike followed the Chief with his captain and friend right behind him. When he stepped through the door and saw the department Chaplain and Dr. Brackett he couldn't catch his breath but he did manage to gasp out, "Laura".

Hank quickly placed a firm grip on Mike's upper arm before placing his other hand on his shoulder and guiding him into the nearest chair.

"You've guessed right Mike, we're here with some bad news about your wife, but we don't know for sure how bad at this point," Chief McConnike started talking fast and Mike managed to look up at him with some hope and took a deep breath but otherwise stayed silent.

"The helicopter your wife was in went down in a canyon somewhere near the brush fire area, We also lost transmission from one of our scout planes in about the same area, we're picking up locator signals from both but you know how it is when they're in a canyon, the signal bounces back and forth against the canyon walls and we can't tell exactly where they are. The closest we can pinpoint their location at this point is somewhere in a fifteen mile area."

Mike was starting to breathe better they weren't there to tell him his wife was dead but he wasn't sure what they were trying to tell him.

"We chose to talk to you at this time because there is bound to be a lot of radio chatter concerning the search and we didn't want you to find out about it that way."

"Has there been any radio contact?" Mike asked hesitantly, He needed to know every detail but he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"NO, none at all," the Chief solemnly answered, his question then paused to look at those with him and it was clear that there was something major they hadn't told him yet. "One of the bomber pilots thinks he saw a mid air collision but, he's not sure." McConnike spoke the last words quickly. "I'm sure you know how fast they fly and they're busy keeping track of their drop sights he only got a glimpse and called it in for us to check out."

There was a moment of silence as Mike looked around the room, his captain's hand still clamped on his shoulder, then McConnike continued, "It looks like it's going to take us a while to locate the crash site."

"Emergency landing sight," Mike corrected, Laura didn't make crash landings she made emergency landings.

"That's right Mike, at this point let's keep the faith, there's really no reason to expect the worse at this point." McConnike praised but one look at Dr. Brackett and it was clear he had already written Laura and the rest of the people on that Chopper, off.

"Mr. Stoker," the crisis councilor leaned on the desk in front of him and started to speak, "normally in this kind of a situation we will put in a replacement till you've had a chance to deal with the emotional issues at hand, right now there is a shortage of man power with the demands of the fire and all, do you think you'll be able to hang in there until we can complete the search?"

Hank was sure if Mike were released from duty he would find himself in the middle of the search and if his wife was a casualty he didn't want him there to see it. "I think it would be best if Mike was with friends until we know more."

Mike knew that if he were to be replaced they would end up pulling an engineer off the fire line and he didn't want even one less person out there looking for his wife. "I'm fine, I'd rather stay busy at the station where I can listen to the radio for information on the rescue; I know you wouldn't let me help out there so let me help by staying here that way you won't have to pull anyone off the search party."

00000

At the 'Emergency Landing site' Laura had managed to coach the reporter in helping her lift her patient and his stokes out of the second stokes and then coached him in helping her get the pilot out of the cock pit, this was clearly out of his comfort zone but he did his best without whining too much. As she worked she continued telling the camera man that she'd be right with him as soon as she'd done what she could for the pilot. Laura needed to pull traction on the fractured femur so she used a triangular bandage and ran it through the stokes framing and then through his groin making sure not to cut off the blood flow to the leg. She then used another triangular bandage and worked some kind of strapping work around the man's boot then tied it to the bottom frame of the stokes stretcher that was a good six inches from the man's foot. Using a stick she had found on the ground Laura then began to twist the strapping around his boot pulling it closer to the framework, tighter and tighter. She then used the tails of the triangular bandage to tie off the stick and hold it in to position. The operator's manual and a roll of duct tape from under the pilot's seat were then used to splint the pilot's other leg.

Laura was just gathering everything she could think of to begin treating the cameraman when she looked up and noticed two men coming toward them, one had his arm around the other's neck and was holding his arm to his side, he had a rather serious looking head wound bleeding profusely through the bandaging on his head. The other was holding his own, and they were both wearing flight suits with insignia that Laura recognized.

"Are you from the plane we clipped?" Laura asked with a sigh of relief.

"You know that crazy flying could have killed us," the one with it all together ranted as he continued to aid his companion toward the group. "From the looks of things it nearly killed you too."

"I totally agree with you." Laura brought his ranting to a complete halt.

"You weren't flying were you?" he humbled himself.

"NO, but we were both below radar," Laura talked as she looked at the head wound. "Here set him down here and hold pressure on that wound while I take care of the cameraman over here."

Laura began to treat the injured shoulder of the camera man using the straps of his camera bag, a curved piece of the cockpit windshield, a handful of cleaning rags made from shredded t-shirts, a broken piece of the rotor blade and the remaining roll of duct tape.

"Did you get off a Mayday before you went down?" Laura asked as she secured the piece of windshield to the cameraman's upper arm.

"Yeah but that was all we got off. I didn't have time to give them a clue where we were going down though. And in these canyons the ELT isn't worth much."

"Yeah, don't I know it," Laura answered as she rolled up the t-shirt rags and placed them under the camera bag straps she was winding around the cameraman's shoulders and crisscrossing behind his back.

While the camera man was distracted with Laura's conversation she stuck her foot in the middle of his back and gave a sudden pull on the straps she had worked around his shoulders. The man let out a scream of pain then collapsed forward. Laura fastened the straps in the tightened position before leaning him back. He was coming around before she was able to do much else.

Once Laura instructed the still stunned reporter to prop his camera man's legs up on a piece of the wreckage Laura moved over to the Airplane pilot. While she revealed her knowledge about the Civil Air Patrol program with questions about his squadron, Laura made short work of stopping his bleeding by tying his head wound shut with his hair before rebandaging his head with the t-shirt from his co-pilot's back.

As Laura was using some of the duct tape to stabilize what she was sure was broken ribs on her latest patient Laura gave the billowing smoke another good look. "We can't stay here and wait for help to come we need to get out a head of that fire."

"There isn't no way we're going anywhere." The co-pilot declared looking around at the situation. You've got two people in stretchers each one is going to require two people to carry them, Joe here can't even begin to carry an end, neither can that guy that you just tied the shoulders up on. That leaves you me and dumbstruck over there and that's only three. We need four.

"Doesn't your commander preach Improvise, Adapt, and Overcome?" Laura questioned but when she didn't get a response from the nay saying co-pilot she started barking out orders "DO you think you can pull the ELT from the wreckage if we take it with us and can get to the top of that ridge it will make it easier to find us and once they see the signal is moving they'll know we're still alive and therefore be a little more inclined to hustle and get to us."

"I get the impression you've done this before, that's a good idea but you still haven't addressed the issue of how we're going to turn three people into four."

"It's just a matter of Improvising, Adapting, and Overcoming."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

At the fire station Chief McConnike left the office, allowing Captain Stanley, the crisis councilor and Chaplin to work with Mike. The Chief took it upon himself to inform the rest of the crew.

When he walked into the common room he found four very worried faces on the men that jumped to their feet in a show of respect.

"At ease, please be seated," the Chief ordered then proceeded to inform them about the downed Helicopter.

"I don't think I have to tell you all that in a mid air collision there is not much chance of any survivors, at this point I for one am really hoping that the bomber pilot didn't see what he thought his did." The Chief was much more gloom and doom with the rest of the men than he had been with Mike. "Stoker has agreed to remain on shift until we find out more and try to locate where they went down. We're short on engineers and he doesn't want to pull anyone away from looking for his wife. DeSoto, I know you turned down the promotion but you still passed the engineer's exam, If Mike needs to be relieved I'm going to put you in his place. We have a couple of medics we can call in but all the available engineer's not at the brush fire are already on duty elsewhere."

Roy looked stunned by this announcement but he had been informed when he turned down the promotion that this could possibly happen. "Yes sir, I a, guess I had better go walk through the pumps just to make sure I don't need a refresher."

"That would be a good idea." The Chief motioned toward the open door into the bay. He then turned to the rest of the men, "I'm sure I don't have to tell you that Mike Stoker can use all the moral support he can get, all of the search efforts are going to be heard over the radio so if we find what I'm afraid we're going to find he's going to hear about it at the same time I do."

"We understand sir," Johnny spoke for the rest of the crew, "We'll be there for him what ever happens."

-0-

Mike was growing frustrated with his captain's efforts to calm him down when he thought he was already amazingly calm under the circumstances. Responding to the look from the crisis councilor Hank finally removed his hand from the Engineer's shoulder and took a step back.

"I'll go, a, go have a talk with the rest of the men," Hank stammered feeling his engineer really needed three things, to be relieved of duty, to be surrounded by friends, and to know for sure about his wife. "That's alright with you isn't it Mike, , If I tell the rest of the crew?"

It was the only thing he could do right now is see to it that he was surrounded by friends.

Unable to speak Mike gave a nod to his head and the captain slowly backed out of the office leaving Mike alone with a crisis councilor and a Chaplin. This all felt far too familiar for Mike as he remembered being informed of his father's death. But this time he wasn't going to sit back for one minute wondering what happened.

"Tell me every thing you know, what was she doing and why was she there?" Mike spoke softly but the glare in his eyes told the rest in the room that he meant business.

-0-

When Hank stepped into the bay on his way to the kitchen he noticed Roy standing next to the engine and couldn't miss the mental pulling of knobs as he pantomimed getting water to the hoses. Looking up he saw Chief McConnike watching him and nodding his approval.

"We're really that short on engineers?" Hank questioned his superior.

The chief just nod his head, "I'm going to pull in another medic and run the station as a seven man crew until further notice. Let Mike do his job as long as he can it will keep his mind busy till we know more. Keep drilling DeSoto here to be his back up. Just in case."

"Yes sir."

-0-

At the command post a group of directors were trying to analyze all the data they had collected.

"The ELT transmissions from both aircraft indicate they should be in one of these three canyons."

"Yeah but the last scout report said the fire is moving up all three of these canyons with the wind behind it we don't have time to check them all out individually."

"I'm sorry to say the scout plane was piloted by a couple of new guys, they didn't report in with their position as often as they should have and they had been below radar for a while before we got the ELT alert."

"Well the chopper was carrying an injured man in theory they would have gone strait to the hospital. So—" the man drew a line around the three canyons and then a straight line from where the injured firefighter was picked up to the nearest hospital. "Let's start our search here and hope the fire slows down a little."

The scout plane coordinator just shook his head, "My guys weren't supposed to be anywhere near that area."

-0-

At the emergency landing sight the co-pilot from the scout plane had managed to pull the emergency transmitter and was hooking it to his belt while Laura figured out how to move everyone out. The Plane pilot and the camera man were going to have to support each other and each were telling her that they could take care of themselves. Laura then took the rope still attached to the first stokes from lifting him off the ledge and wove it around the edge of both stokes stretchers connecting them but leaving some space between.

"Alright everybody, we're going to have a battle on our hands keeping our distance for that fire let's not give it a chance to get any closer before we head out."

The co-pilot and the reporter took hold of each end of the combined stokes while Laura knelt on one knee in the middle and pulled the rope that held the two together up over her shoulders and gave a three count for every one to push to their feet. The Co-pilot was put in charge of direction with the goal being getting to high ground as safely and quickly as possible so the Transmitter would give a clearer indication of their location.

The reporter was told to do what ever he had to, to keep up and Laura also had to keep pace as well as keep track of all four of her patients. She had raided all of the medical supplies on board and managed to cram all that was left in the pockets of her flight suit. There was no water, not food provisions. Only one more bag of IV fluid for each of her two stokes bound patients and if she rationed it by each drop, enough pain medication to keep the two femur fracture patients out of shock till morning, maybe, but only if they kept from shaking them up as they moved them.

It was half a mile down the canyon before they found a path they felt safe to climb up, Laura was wishing she had cut the seats of the chopper apart for padding on her shoulders since the jacket that she'd cut in two wasn't protecting her shoulders from rope burns like she hoped. But it was too late to go back now.

-0-

Back at the station, Mike had finally been let out of the office and stood in the bay looking over the map. With his finger he found the area they suspected the aircraft had gone down and then pulled the push pins from the corner and began to mark Laura's last known location and the nearest hospital. In his heart he knew Laura was still alive, he couldn't even let himself think of any other possibility, but he also knew they wouldn't find her along the bath he had just marked.

The rest of the crew gathered around him and since none of them knew what to say no one said anything they just stood there in solidarity and brotherhood giving support to their worried shift mate. Then the klaxons sounded letting them know they were needed at a traffic accident with injuries.

-0-

In the canyon it had taken a couple of hours to claw their way up the side of the canyon and they'd managed to shake up their fracture patients in the process requiring extra pain medication. By the time all members of the group were on the top, the sun had set and darkness was fast approaching, the group voted to stay put for the night.

Laura evaluated two stoke bound patients and checked their vitals again before looking around and taking stock of what supplies she had left.

"We can't stay put," Laura declared, "That fire is gaining on us as it is, we're all dehydrated and the longer we stay here the worse it's going to get. We've got no choice we have to keep moving."

After talking over a direction to go they all reluctantly got to their feet and Laura refolded her padding then once again pulled the ropes onto her already bloody shoulders. The pace was slow but they somehow kept placing one foot in front of the other making sure to keep their feet under them in the darkness.

-0-

Mike looked out the window at the darkness that surrounded the station. He knew the searchers would have to call off the search for the night but he didn't like it. Worse yet the constant radio chatter had been turned off for the night to allow the men to sleep.

It was no surprise to Mike that they hadn't found his wife yet. They were looking for her to make the b-line to the nearest hospital, but they weren't taking into account that the pilot and Crew were news reporters not rescue workers. He was pretty sure their goals were not the same.

"I know you aren't going to be able to sleep Mike," Cap walked up behind his engineer, "But you need to at least lie down and rest."

Mike just turned to his captain, he knew he was right but he wanted to be out there, he wanted to be hiking that mountain range looking for his wife. Even if he didn't know where she was he wanted to be doing something to find her.

"This is a hell of a time to be pulling a double." Mike leaned on the hand that was placed on the spot on the map where his wife was missing.

"They'll find her Mike; we just have to hang on until they find her." Cap threw his arm around his friend and pulled him toward the dorm where someone had already set up his turn outs.

Cap had just persuasively pushed him down on his pillow when a night turn out clad Chet came through the door hefting one lazy basset hound over his shoulder.

Mike managed a moist smile and accepted the dog, burying his face in his fur and letting go of some of the tears he had managed to contain all afternoon. When Mike lay still Hank tossed a blanket over him and watched his eyes fight closure and loose.

-0-

As the base camp the depressed and stood down search party had just returned from the canteen and a filling but tasteless meal.

One person was looking at his watch calculating down to the minute when they could start looking again and mentally listing the supplies they needed to gather before then. Another person was checking the progress of the fire and silently feared all was too late, if it hadn't been a mid-air collision, if they managed to survive the crash, the fire would have gotten to them by now, If not by now then by morning for sure. But he was a rescuer he couldn't give vocalization to those feelings even though he knew the rest of the crew had the same feelings.

The third guy leaned against the map trying to decide where would be the best place to start looking at first light. And the fourth plopped down in front of the radio receiver and rest his head on his hands for a moment before looking back at his monitor.

"Hey guys!" the fourth person shouted. "We've got a clear signal from the, let me see, that's the chopper's ID signal." He excitedly pointed at the screen in front of him and started calculating and triangulating. "They're moving, they're moving that means they're alive! They're moving!"

-0-

The survivors were taking yet another ten minute break when they heard the explosion from the plane announcing the fire had reached and engulfed the fuel tanks. It was just half a mile farther to the copter.

They knew that they needed to get to their feet and they knew that they needed to move faster than they had been, but they didn't have it in them. Laura looked at her watch and then back at the flames behind them. It was nearly one in the morning now it would be several more hours before the sun would come up, she had given out the last of the pain medication she had, there was nothing left, not even an instant ice pack to ease pain. The shoulder injury and the broken ribs could use some pain meds too and not to mention herself. The rope burns on her shoulders were nearly crippling. In fact Laura was beginning to think she was going into shock herself. She was cold to the point of shivering and it really wasn't that cold out nor should she be as completely spent as she was. 'I'm sure getting out of shape with this posh job I've got now," she thought to herself.

Laura was sure she was imagining things when she first heard the sound of another copter but she turned toward the direction it was coming from and sure enough there was a search light scanning the ground below.

Now they just had to find a way to show them where they were.

"Quick everybody who is able gather some fire wood. We have to show them where we are." Laura called out in excitement.

"Are you sure that's the best thing," the reporter questioned. "I mean we are in the middle of a brush fire what makes you think they'd pay any attention to a fire."

"If you've got a better idea lets hear it,' Laura challenged.

They did manage to gather a small amount of sage brush and as it turned out the camera man was a smoker so he had a cigarette lighter in his pocket. The wood was green and put out a lot of smoke which didn't show a whole lot in the dark. The cameraman managed to wrap the end of a branch with cloth torn from his buddy's shirt and after dripping a little lighter fluid on it managed to get a blazing torch to wave over his head and his friend the reporter liked the idea so he did the same with the rest of the shirt.

Laura took the disposable blanket from her patient and despite the pain in her shoulders she managed to wave it high above her head in an attempt to gather the attention of the low flying helicopter. Their efforts must have worked because they watched the helicopter fly directly over them and had to shade their eyes against the spot light that engulfed them.

"Stay where you are and we'll land and be right with you," The voice over the PA informed them. Laura sunk to her knees and that's where the crew found her once they ran the mile from the landing sight to where the injured waited for them.

-0-

Mike was awaken with a start by the sound of the phone ringing and sat up in his bunk holding the station mascot in his lap.

Hank jumped to his feet and hurried to the phone, given that it was nearly two in the morning he was sure it was information on the search efforts. "Los Angeles County Fire Department Station 51 Captain Stanley speaking," Mike watched a look of excitement come over his captain's face followed by a smile. "Yes sir I'll tell him, thank you sir." They phone was hung up and the captain faced Mike.

"They've found them," they have a team hiking into them right now, it is clear there are some injuries but they don't have any details now but they'll call us as soon as they arrive at the aid station."

-0-

When the flashlight carrying rescuers were seen running toward the group Laura just didn't have the strength to get off of her knees. All she could really do was count flashlights and was thrilled to see six of them and she thought she saw extra shadows behind them.

The rescuers were pleased to find their victims packaged and ready to move out but took the time to take a set of vitals on every one before they made a move. Laura listened to the vitals as they were called out and was surprised that her's were better than she felt. Two men each picked up the stretchers and started to move out as other men pulled an arm from the camera man and the plane pilot over their shoulders and followed along while the last of the men encouraged Laura, the reporter, and the plane's co-pilot to do their best to keep up.

By the time they reached the helicopter a second one was landing with paramedics and medical supplies on board. As the paramedics approached their patients Laura took hold of a sleeve and using what energy she had left rasped out treatment instructions for her patients.

"The two in stretchers need fresh Ringers and 10 milligrams of MS, the shoulder patient needs 5 milligrams of MS and the rib injury needs to be watched carefully because of his head injury. The rest need IV's with D5W and I'll take one too if you've got enough to go around.

-0-

Mike was sitting on his bunk in the dark leaning against the headboard with his legs crossed in front of him. Henry still on his lap getting his ears rubbed as Mike waited for word. He forced himself not to look at the clock; he stopped himself from looking at his watch. When the phone rang again Mike held his breath and watched as his captain hurried again to the phone.

"Los Angeles County Fire Department Station 51 Captain Stanley speaking," "Just a minute," The phone was offered in Mike's direction, "It's Laura."

In one fluid motion Henry was lifted to the side and Mike was out of bed and taking the phone from his Captain. "Laura, are you all right?"

"Well actually I think that at least half of me is on the left," Laura answered in a slow quiet voice, horse from lack of fluids and containing a slight groan hinting of pain.

Mike bit at his lip and smiled as a disobedient tear streaked his face, she was alive and talking and Mike knew they could get through anything else. "As long as nothing's wrong," Mike quipped back, "Are you hurt?"

"Black and blue some, need a shower something offal, real dehydrated their working on filling me up now with a couple of IV's running wide, a couple of rope burns and I stumbled like a little kid and landed with my hands in some hot coals got some mild burns there. Nothing to keep me down for long but I really need some veg time." Mike was so relieved listening to his wife's voice she was going to be fine but he tell she was exhausted and needed sleep and he knew she needed her teddy bear, If not him the one on their dresser with the heart rhythm recording in it.

"Sounds to me like you need some teddy bear time," Mike smiled.

"Teddy bear time?" Laura questioned, "T, teddy bear,"

Mike grew nervous as his wife's voice grew silent, then a strange voice came on the line, "We've given her something to help her sleep, you'll be notified once she's transported to a hospital," Then the phone went dead.

In total panic Mike placed the phone in the cradle and then started scanning the emergency phone numbers tapes to the desk. Finding the number he wanted Mike picked up the phone again and dialed.

When a nurse answered the phone at the base station at Rampart Mike was quick to ask for a doctor.

"Sir this is an emergency line, can you please tell me what this is about?"

"I know it's an emergency line that's why I dialed it and I need to talk to a doctor," Mike insisted.

Fortunately Kell Brackett walked up with some charts and stepped behind the nurse taking the phone and stopping her from arguing any further, "This is Dr. Brackett,"

"Doc, this is Mike Stoker, I just talked to Laura, She's at the aid station on the fire line and you've got to call them and tell them what to do for her."

"What do you mean Mike, I'm sure they know what to do they have a couple of doctors taking turns at the aid station up there."

"But Doc, They sedated her!"

Brackett understood Mike's concern completely, "I'll get in touch with them right away Mike, we'll see to it that she doesn't climb off any where before they get her transported and once she's here we'll get you in to keep an eye on her."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The sound of two people talking brought Laura's eyes open, her awareness was still clouded by exhaustion and the meds meant to treat it but she turned her head to take in her surroundings anyway. She was on a cot with a privacy screen set up on one side and the wall of an inflated shelter on the other side.

Laura couldn't tell if it was the moaning sound of someone in pain or the call of nature that pulled her from her cot and around the privacy screen. Once she was around the screen she felt a tug on her arm and looked down to see that she had reached the full length of the IV tubing. She reached back and pulled the bag from the pole attached to the cot where she had been laying and carried it with her as she found another cot with a patient in it. Her first move was to kneel down and reach for the man's wrist but she found that she didn't have any fingers by which to check his pulse.

Squeezing her hands Laura could feel the roll of gauze in each palm, keeping her fingers in the proper bent position before the hand was then mummified in that position until the burns she remembered getting could heal. As she studied her bandaged hands she remembered that she had stumbled and landed on her hands in an area the fire had burned through but still left hot coals on the ground.

Since she couldn't count a pulse with her fingers Laura laid her arm across the man's chest so that she could feel his heart beat on her forearm. All seemed well with this patient.

"Hey Doc," The man she was checking over called out. When the doctor looked in his direction the man on the cot simply nodded his head towards Laura and the Doctor gave a similar nod to one of those who were assisting him in the treatment of the man who was moaning.

"Ma'am let's get you back in bed," a woman dressed in a military uniform spoke as she gently took a hold of Laura's upper arms and helped her back to her feet.

Laura took one more look around the shelter and could see that all was under control then turned back to the nurse as she gently tugged her toward her cot. "I need to use the bathroom."

"That's a good sign, sit here and I'll bring you a commode chair."

The chair was brought quickly but then there was the issue of getting out of the one piece flight suit. Since there was no hope of getting the once white apparel clean again and there was an IV and rope burns on her shoulders the decision was made to cut the suit from Laura's shoulders and once she was finished a typical one size fits all disposable exam gown was pulled over the IV and onto Laura's shoulders to cover her before she was eased back onto the cot.

"The two femur fractures are they-

"They were both air lifted to the nearest hospital and our last report was that both of them and the shoulder injury are out of surgery and doing well." The nurse interrupted Laura as she continued to ease her head down to the pillow. "Now how is your pain level do you need anything?"

Laura ran her tongue across her dried and splitting lips and grimaced at the pain that caused, she then shook her head negatively to the nurse before adding, "Cold."

"Let me get you another blanket and something for those lips," The nurse smiled then left. Laura was already dosing off again when she felt the extra blanket gently tucked around her. She never did feel the salve being applied to her lips. Her last semi-conscious thoughts were on the subject of teddy bear time.

-0-

Mike was sitting in the common room watching an all night news report on the fire. Brackett had called him back about half an hour after Mike reported that he'd talked to Laura. The doctor had been able to assure him that Laura was not seriously injured, exhaustion was the biggest concern next to the dehydration but they already had the dehydration well in hand. Kell then informed Mike that they expected to transport her from the aid station at first light which would put her at Rampart around eight in the morning.

There was no hope of getting any more sleep for Mike, he was sitting in the common room to keep from waking everyone else. Every one of his crew mates had been by his side when he hung up with Laura they each shared his tears and begged for a report, he was glad they had been able to go back to sleep. Now he was waiting for the wake up tones to inform his captain that he had to turn the Engine over to Roy so he could go home and get Laura's Teddy bear and meet her at the hospital.

Mike had only been watching TV for a few minutes when the news flash came across the TV. All victims of the two downed aircraft had been found all had survived and were being treated at area hospitals. End of information. Mike was glad he knew more and thought back again when he first met Laura the day she arrived at the station to give him the letters his father had written to him, his mother and sisters before he died.

They were announcing the upcoming live interview with the reporter who survived the crash when Hank walked into the kitchen to check on his engineer.

"How's it going Mike?" Hank asked as he pulled a chair from the table and sat next to his friend.

"They're just getting around to announcing that they found the people from the downed aircraft,"

Mike responded to his captain but he knew that wasn't what he wanted to hear. Hank just gave him a 'you know what I'm asking' glare and remained silent.

"I won't be completely relieved until I see her," Mike finally gave the answer he knew was wanted. "Brackett said they'd be transporting her at first light, something about seeing the roads better and she was stable so there was no reason not to wait."

"Accept that her husband is a nervous wreck," Hank quipped. "You know it's been approved for you to leave and be with her when she arrives. Roy's been checked out on the engine, he might just reconsider turning down that promotion."

"Yeah, I'm planning to go, I want to run by the house and pick up some things for her on the way to the hospital. But I thought it would be best if I waited till the sun came up. It's easier to drive the engine the first time if it's light enough to see the control panel."

"I'm sure Roy appreciates that," Hank scoffed.

"He does," came the surprise voice from the door way. "I knew you would be heading out soon so I thought I'd better get up and make sure I'm fully awake before the next call comes in and you have to bodily pull me out from behind the wheel of the squad and stuff me in the cab of the engine."

Mike laughed at the mental picture his replacement was painting with his words. "I really appreciate this Roy."

"Hey they told me it could happen, I'm just glad that the first time I did it was with my own team who understands and will help me out if I get stumped and on an engine I'm somewhat familiar with."

Roy excused himself but returned a few minutes later showered and dressed in his uniform, "It's light enough now that I can see the control panel, you can go Mike, Give our best to Laura."

"Thanks again Roy, I will," Mike shook his hand and accepted a squeeze on the shoulder from his Captain, "If you do need me I'll be at Rampart, and don't scratch my engine," and then Mike was gone, not even taking time to change out of his uniform.

00000

Mike hurried into the Emergency Department with a duffel bag over his shoulder, hurrying to the nurse's desk to inquire about Laura. He found Dr. Early coming out of the communications booth. The gray haired Doctor took one look at the duffle bag over Mike's shoulder and laughed at the largish teddy bear head sticking out of the bag.

"I was just talking to the transport bus. They should be here in about five minutes and Laura's vitals look real good." Dr. Early reported with a smile as he gave the teddy bear a pat on the head.

Mike blushed then responded sheepishly, "She's been sedated and it keeps her calm when she can't think straight."

"Brackett is right when he says you're the only one who knows how to take care of her when she's like this." Dr. Early smiled, "Come with me and we'll be there when they unload her."

Mike followed and the two men stood in the entry area looking out the door. It wasn't long before an olive green bus backed up to the door and the rear door opened and a ramp was pushed out and extended to the ground.

As soon as the ramp was secured patients were lifted and carried down the ramp and placed on a hospital gurney that was waiting for them. Then the two people that carried the patient down returned to the bus for the next patient.

Mike watched the first three patients go by and then anxiously turned his attention back to the bus. He almost didn't recognize Laura when she was carried down, her hair was dirty and her face sun burnt and sporting a black eye, her lips were dried and cracked and she lay so still.

Mike was quick to notice that where the other patients had one belt securing them to the stretcher Laura had four. One just below her shoulders, one just above her waist, one across her thighs and another securing her ankles.

"It looks like she didn't want to stay in bed," Mike commented to the men doing the lifting.

"This one," one man pointed to Laura, "She thought she had to take care of everyone else, didn't matter she was dead on her feet and in worse shape than anyone else."

"That sounds like our Laura," Dr. Early smiled again and shook his head as he moved in to give Laura a preliminary look see. Noticing the extra blanket he turned back, "Was she hypothermic?"

"NO, not that we could tell but she complained of being cold," the National Guard soldier added a shrug of his shoulders then moved back to get the next patient.

Mike stepped up to the gurney and tenderly drew his fingers down the side of Laura's face and was rewarded by her turning her head toward his fingers and opening her eyes to look at him.

"Mike?" Laura rasped and tried to bring her hand up to his but she was far too tied down.

"Don't move, I'm here," Mike leaned closer and spoke softly in her ear, "Everything is going to be alright."

"What about my left side?" Laura quipped and the corners of her mouth turned upward bringing a grimace as they cracked a little more.

"That too," Mike smiled at his wife and her humor. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder only to have her gasp in pain at his touch, "Sorry"

"Let's get her to room three." Dr. Early called and started to move the gurney along.

"Mike," Laura called out her voice still raspy but somewhat panicked. Mike bent closer to her to listen, "Don't let them take x-rays. Not, not until," Laura licked her lips and fought to keep her eyes from closing, "I need to tell you when we're alone."

Authors Note: I have committed to help around 80 Boy Scout earn a couple of merit badges that are required to get their Eagle rank. I need to make teaching those classes my priority but I choose to let you have this Chapter, that isn't as long as I'd wanted it to be, to get you by for the next week and a half. Please be patient with me.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: I know I said I would be busy for a week and a half but my teaching assistant, Joe, managed at the end of the day to spill a large glass of water all over my paperwork, twice. While I waited for the paper to dry so that I could write on it with out destroying the paper I chose to knock out the next chapter. Hope there's no objections, if there are you can always wait till next week to read it.

**Chapter 20**

The gurney began to move toward the treatment room Dr. Early looked over his patient as they moved and thought about the consultation he and Dr. Brackett had had before he convinced his friend to give up and go to his office to get some sleep. Joe looked on the teddy bear once again and smiled, Kell had been right Laura's husband knew how to deal with her when she was exhausted and sedated. Joe then looked at Laura's list of injuries and contemplated the issue of not being allowed to take x-rays. There wasn't a reason to take any that he could see at the moment but why would she not want to have any x-rays?

Twice in route to the exam room Laura's eyes flew open in panic, each time Mike just brushed the side of her face with his fingers as he walked along side and her eyes would droop and slip closed once again.

Suddenly Joe had an idea why Laura wouldn't want x-rays but chose to keep it to himself, he'd treat her injuries first by then she should be awake enough to talk with.

Mike helped lift Laura from the stretcher to the treatment cot and watched as a sheet was thrown over her, covering just above her breasts, before the disposable exam gown she was wearing was torn from her shoulders and tossed in the trash. The look of the abrasion burns on her shoulders brought a cringe to Mike's face and he understood why she had gasped when he touched her. He made a mental note not to touch her there again before she was healed.

As the sheet was tucked in around her exposing her arms and hands and Mike saw the two white clubs at the end of her arms.

"How bad are her hands burned?" Mike questioned as he took a single step backwards to get out of the way of the nurse that was moving by.

"The report says only second degree," Dr. Early reported becoming aware that they would need to send Mike out while they treated his wife. He could already see threads and fibers in the wounds on Laura's shoulders and knew he was going to have to clean everything out before he bandaged her up. "I'll look them over good myself after I take care of her shoulders."

Laura started to moan and roll her head, "got, got 'a keep moving, fire's coming this way, can't rest now." she mumbled out raspy commands as she tried to sit up on the table.

While the doctor and nurses applied hands to push her back down Mike pulled the zipper on the bag over his shoulder and pulled the teddy bear from the bag. Flipping the switch that turned the recording of the heart beat on Mike stepped forward and lay the bear across her stomach lifting one bandaged hand and setting it on top of the bear. Laura calmed right down.

Joe just smiled and shook his head, "Kell was right, you do know how she ticks and how to settle her down."

Mike let a sheepish smile creep over his rapidly flushing face, "all you have to do is read her books and she tells you what works for her and others like her."

"You mean there are others like her," Joe asked in surprise.

"Yeah, people like you call them rescue workers," Mike once again remembered he and Laura's first meeting where she referred to them as, people like 'us'.

"I guess I need to make time to read those books," Joe responded before giving instructions for the supplies that he needed and giving the head nurse a nod that she knew to mean it was time for Mike to go.

-0-

Mike was led to the waiting room, the duffle bag still hanging from his shoulder, the nurse waited for him to take a seat before offering him a cup of coffee which he turned down.

Mike sat calmly remembering his time with Laura as he watched the treatment room door. He knew now she was alright, even the left side of her, he smiled at the joke.

As he was visiting memory lane and watching down the hall he notice Johnny running down the hall alongside a patient, followed moments later by Don Mathews, the other medic they pulled in so Roy could drive the rig, he too was running alongside a gurney holding two IV bottles high in his hands.

Mike remembered talking with Roy when he turned down his promotion and knew Roy was having issues staying with the engine while others treated the patients.

To Mike's surprise the next gurney that was raced down the hall had Roy at its side holding two IV bags high as they moved at a fast pace. A sleepy Dr. Brackett was seen coming out of his office looking as if he had just been woken up from a deep sleep and Mike knew that whatever the guys back at the station had gotten into, it must have been bad.

One by one the three paramedics came out of their respective treatment rooms and seeing Mike both John and Roy made their way to his side to inquire about Laura.

"She's going to be fine," Mike reported calmly, "she tied two stokes together and placed the ropes over her shoulders to help carry them out, now she has some rope burns on her shoulders they need to clean up, she's also burned her hands and got a few bruises. Nothing to serious but she's exhausted from carrying the patients out and dehydrated. I thought Roy was driving the rig?"

"Oh he is," John was quick to answer with a cheesy grin on his face, "this last accident we needed another medic quick so Cap took over so Roy could help out with the patients." "Don't worry they'll be able to fix big red up as good as new in no time."

"It wasn't my fault," Roy quickly defended himself as Mike realized that Johnny was more than joking and started to turn pale as he stared at Roy for an explanation.

"It's really no big deal Mike; it's just glass." Roy started talking fast. "See we responded to a trash fire just after you left and before they got it out there was something in the dumpster that exploded and hit the lower windshield. Charlie said he'd have it fixed later tonight or tomorrow, just as soon as he can get the glass."

Mike was just starting to calm down when Chet walked in, "Well guys, which one of you is going to get tied on the back, I'm not sure there's going to be room for all of us." It appeared Chet had been assigned to drive the squad in. He then turned to Mike, "Hey Mikey you better hurry back before they have to retire Big Bed before her time. We've only had two runs since you left this morning and both times Big Red got an owwie."

"That's not tr. . ." Roy started to deny the accusations then turned suddenly silent at the look on Chet's face, "What happened?"

"Since you weren't there to move the rig out of his way, the tow truck driver backed into her," Chet at least had the good grace to grimace with the news he was sharing.

Roy sunk into the chair behind him his face in his hands and Mike who was still in his uniform just hung his head, Laura was still his priority but he needed to get back to protect his engine as soon as he could.

The four men left deciding Johnny could sit on Roy's lap till they got back to the station and deciding not to call themselves available until they got there. The guys had been gone for nearly five minutes before Mike let out a deep breath and gave a smirk. He felt for Roy and knew from what was said that it was nothing more than body work and that it would be taken care of soon. Still he felt a need to get back to work.

It was just a short time later that Nurse Carol came out to talk with Mike, "Dr. Early sent me to tell you that all is going well. That teddy bear is really doing the trick, I don't think I've ever seen Laura so calm and relaxed. She's waking up more and more and has been talking back and forth with us for a while now.

"Dr Early noticed that you were still in uniform and wanted to know if there was any way that someone could stay with her once she's released. It's common knowledge that she doesn't rest well around here with the comings and goings and the PA system and all, and with both of her hands totally bandaged she's going to need some help for a few days. Dr. Early wondered if there was a member of your family who could stay with her while you're on duty?"

At the mention of his family Mike was suddenly aware that his mother would have heard about the crash on the news and should be called and told that everything was alright, and left, so Mike headed quickly to the nearest phone.

As was suspected his mother had heard about the downed aircraft and had even heard a news report that identified her daughter-in-law as one of the crew members on the helicopter. She had also heard that they had been found. That was when Mike re-called watching a report given by the reporter that had been on the helicopter telling the harrowing tale of how they escaped the gapping jaws of the fire. To Mike's surprise his Mother was reporting that the reporter was giving all the credit for their survival to Laura. When Mike was finished filling his mother in on Laura's condition she volunteered to come out and take care of her for a few days and his sister Sarah was already half packed to come along.

Knowing his wife was going to be well taken care of Mike stood by the now hung up phone and decided he better make one more phone call. Mike was surprised by the anxious voice that answered the phone at the Garcia residents.

"She's going to be just fine Carlos," Mike said even before he said hello, "She walked a good part of the way out and did everything right to get not only herself but everyone else out safely." "No I have no idea how many times she's done that before, but I wouldn't be surprised if she's lost count herself."

Mike spent the next ten minutes telling Carlos about Laura's injuries and over all condition and listened happily to the relieved sigh's that came back to him through the phone.

When Mike hung up the phone he turned to see Dr. Early waiting on him. "How bad are the hands?" Was Mike's first question, he had seen most everything else and knew it was nothing a good bath and a couple of days rest wouldn't take care of.

"They're just second degree burns, nothing that won't heal on their own in a few days but I was unable to safely give her even as much as a thumb to use in any way. Were you able to make arrangements for someone to stay with her?"

"Yeah, my Mom and Sister volunteered to stay with her. They both want to see for themselves that she's alright ," Mike paused to snicker as he remembered Laura's response to being 'all right', "anyway they were on their way weather we needed some help or not, they should be at our house in about an hour and a half to two hours, will that be soon enough?"

Dr. Early smiled, "I think that teddy bear you brought for her will keep her calm that long. I must admit I was really impressed, Dix said they're getting one to keep in the ER for other rescue workers and to have on hand for Laura."

Mike could only smile as he was clearly waiting for a full report on his wife.

"Let's sit down here for a minute," Dr. Early suggested and Mike was quick to sit but his eyes never left the doctor as he found the next seat. "Your wife is really doing well," Dr. Early tried to quickly put the man before him at ease.

"When we cleaned her up and washed out her hair we found a small laceration on her scalp, I've watched her a few times when she's done her thing using the hair and tried to do that myself. It's nowhere near as neat but I think it will do the trick. We'll need to keep an eye on it to make sure it stays closed. I'd really like to take a few x-rays before I let her go, but she says she needs to talk with you first."

Mike was stunned with this news then remembered her saying the same thing when she was first brought in.

"I'm sure there is nothing serious but it is a precaution I would like to take in light of the fact that she was in a very serious crash. I'm told that helicopter was in several pieces and has no hope of flying again." Dr. Early clarified.

Mike thought on what he was being told and took in then let out a deep breath, "so what do you want me to do?"

Dr. Early smiled and started to rub his hand with the other. "I think the first thing you should do is go talk with her. She's more awake now but she's still really tired. Sill I suspect you'll be able to talk her into what we need done without much trouble, and then we'll go from there."

Dr. Early then walked Mike to the exam room and once they were inside he invited the nurse at Laura's side to join him in the hall to give the couple some privacy.

Laura was resting on the exam table, the head was raised and her head was lolled to the side with her eyes closed, her teddy bear remained on her stomach with her arm around it as the other arm lay straight to maintain the IV's. Mike stepped up to the side of the bed and just looked for a few moments. She was cleaned up now, her newly shampooed hair pulled up over the back of the exam table, the place where Dr Early tied her laceration together looking snarled and tangled, and her black eye looking painful and purple.

Laura's shoulders were now bandaged and the roller gauze had been taken alternately under her arms and then across her chest, the only thing Mike could think of at the moment was the 'cross your heart bra'. A sheet covered the rest of Laura's body tucked in just above her breasts and it was clear there was nothing more underneath. A warmed blanket draped over the sheet.

Sensing a presence Laura rolled her head and opened her eyes, "HI there,"

"HI there to you," Mike smiled and began to caress the side of her face. "How ya feeling now that you're all bandaged up?"

"I'm not sure; I'm going to have to figure that one out." Laura smiled warmly at her husband and started to raise her arms in a gesture for a hug but grimaced as she thought better of that.

"Dr Early said I could take you home as soon as he gets some x-rays to make sure your head is really as hard as we all think it is," Mike started to persuade.

"Um, Mike about that," Laura painfully shifted in the bed to turn more toward Mike. "I a, well I know we haven't talked about this, Mike please don't be upset with me, but I think maybe, well what I'm trying to say is that I might be kinda pregnant."

Mike froze at Laura's side looking into her eyes; His were a bit larger than usual. Slowly the corners of Mike's mouth flowed higher and higher, and his eyes began to sparkle, "A baby, you, me, us, a baby!"

Mike looked like a little boy on Christmas morning and Laura started to cry uncontrollably.

Instantly the photo's Carlos had shown him flashed through Mike's mind, the same photo's that were now in his locker at work still tucked in his duffle bag.

"It's okay sweetheart," Mike carefully pulled Laura into his arms and tenderly started rubbing her back. "I think the first thing we need to do here is find out for sure. And either way I love you more than anything."

Carefully Laura pulled away, just enough to look into Mike's eyes. "You're alright with this?"

Mike continued to smile happily as he cradled his wife's head in his hand and carefully lowered her back to the pillow. "More than all right, remember after I had my appendix out and we talked about this. I would be honored to be the father of a child with you."

Carefully sitting on the side of the exam table at Laura's side Mike placed a hand across her stomach and rested it on her side. "How long have you been thinking you might be pregnant?"

"Not long really," Laura placed one bandaged hand into Mike's lap and turned tearful eyes up to his.

"When we were walking out I was getting tired faster than I thought I should have, while we were walking I remembered that I hadn't been feeling particularly well for a while and got to thinking that I needed to get some blood work done when I got to the hospital. Before they picked us up I was thinking I was going into shock but when they took my vitals and they weren't nearly as bad as I was feeling. So I got to thinking I might be coming down with something until I was talking to you and you said something about teddy bear time." Laura looked so ashamed. "You know this guy here, (she gave the stuffed bear in her arms a squeeze,) is my second favorite teddy bear don't you?"

Mike took in the pleading look in her eyes and smiled his own eyes starting to fill with tears, "Yeah, I've known that for a while."

"You sure you're not mad at me?"

"Never," Mike answered calmly as he ran his fingers through the hair at the side of Laura's head, "Never."

It was at that moment that Dr. Early pushed the door open and walked into the room, "Have we agreed to get some x-rays yet?"

Mike smiled at his wife and Laura nodded her head then whipped her moist eyes with her bandaged hand before turning to Dr. Early. "What are the chances of running a pregnancy test around here without the whole hospital finding out the results before I do?"

Dr. Early hung his head to hide his smile, everything was just as he had suspected. "I just might be able to work something out."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Mike walked into the station with a sense of urgency; his heart was filled with every emotion known to mankind.

His thoughts were chased away by the echo's in the apparatus bay, the voice was unmistakably that of Charlie the Mechanic and the words were the kind Mike would never let himself be caught repeating. There wasn't anyone anywhere that deserved to be berated by such verbiage.

Slowly and quietly making his way to the front of the bay Mike got his first, sight of the damage done to the front driver side of the engine.

Mike took in and let out a deep breath, the engine was destined for some time in the body shop but he found that he could care less. His whole world changed a couple of hours ago, what could be more important than that.

Mike listened to Cap defend Roy and place the blame soundly on the tow truck driver, not wanting to listen to the language Mike tuned the world around him out and turned into his recent memories.

-0-

Dr. Early had a smile on his face as he drew a single vile of blood from Laura's arm before slipping it into a centrifuge in the corner of the room. When the machine stopped spinning Dr. Early came back to the bed side and directed Mike to place a small table used for supplies closer to Laura. The good doctor then placed a few items on the table including a small rack that held the blood vile up right.

Dr Early then handed Mike a folded up piece of paper with printing on it. "You strike me as a relatively intelligent person," he spoke to Mike, "I'm sure you can follow the instructions to perform this test yourself. It's a new way of doing things they are saying that the day will come when a woman can just go to the grocery store and buy one of these to find out if they're pregnant in the privacy of their own home."

Mike remembered feeling totally inept at even thinking of running a lab test himself and it must have shown on his face because Dr. Early just smiled again and added, "I'm sure Laura here can talk you through it, she's already told us that she's used these things several times when she was working in the Far East." "I'm going to go make arrangements for some X-rays. I'm sure we can get the technician to drape a led shield over the abdomen without giving him a reason to do so. It's something they should be doing on all women of childbearing years routinely."

Mike remembered feeling totally shocked when Dr. Early then walked out of the room leaving he and Laura there alone to find out what their future held.

As Laura talked him through every little step, Mike uncapped the vile of blood, siphoned the clear liquid on top off with a pipette and applied the five drops to the little opening in the device the doctor had laid on the tray.

The paper said, results in about five minutes, and Mike remembered being unable to tare his eyes away from the little gadget for more than a second or two. Each time he anxiously glanced at Laura, she was crying. At least three times Mike had to take in a deep breath because he was unconsciously holding his breath as he waited. Without realizing what he was doing Mike also held his hand on Laura's stomach as he watched and waited. Laura managed to push her teddy bear aside and placed her bandaged hand on top of her husband's and joined him in watching the little plastic thingy on the tray.

The instructions had said one stripe for negative and two stripes meant they would need to decide where to set up a nursery. Slowly one stripe began to appear and then nothing. Mike looked at his watch and then back to Laura, "It's only been three minutes so far."

Laura giggled through her tears and pulled at her lower and cracked lip with her teeth, painfully she turned to get a better look at the little plastic thingy.

Mike wasn't sure what he was seeing at first but before he was forced to take in another breath there was definitely a second line forming in the gadget they were watching.

"YES!" Mike let out in extreme excitement but still a reduced volume, Mike remembered that his wife didn't want everyone in the hospital to know just yet, Laura reached up and placed a bandaged hand at the side of Mike's face and with a faint smile started to cry, again.

-0-

Dr. Early was looking over the x-rays and nodding his head, as he turns the light off and starts toward the treatment table where Laura was resting but trying to read the x-rays from across the room.

"Well, it looks like you might just have a mild concussion nothing much to worry about, from the pictures of the crash site that have been on the TV all morning I'd say your pretty lucky."

Mike remembered sighing in relief then looking at the little test thingy to see that it had dried out and no longer had any stripes on it let alone two of them. "A Doc, don't you want to know the test results?" Mike asked pointing to the tray and the supplies still there.

Dr. Early just smiled, "You, young man need to find a mirror, and when you do you'll see that the results are written all over your face."

Well those must have faded just like the little test thingy because his mother didn't see anything when he drove into his drive way and found her and his sister waiting for them.

Laura insisted on being walked into the house because carrying her hurt her shoulders but once they had her in the bedroom and into her silky nightgown and the teddy bear tucked in next to her she went right to sleep.

After showing his mother Laura's treatment instructions and where to find any phone number she might need, Mike handed his sister a couple of fifty dollar bills from his wallet and explained that they'd been out of town and then right to work, so there wasn't much in the house to eat.

"Be sure to get lots of juice for Laura, she's still fighting off the dehydration, she likes grape juice but she'll drink any kind of fruit juice, and get a couple of sets of batteries for her bear. She's going to need it until she gets caught up on her rest and the use of her hands back." Were Mike's parting instructions and after giving his sleeping wife a kiss he was on his way to rescue his friend from the trials of handling big red.

-0-

So there he stood in the apparatus bay, Charlie was still yelling so harshly that no one had noticed he was there and even thought he had tuned out for a while Mike's ears had had just about enough.

"You know Charlie; the one you should be yelling at is the tow truck driver who backed into her. Has their insurance adjustor been by to look at the damage yet?" Mike made his presence known.

"Is she fit for duty or are we going to have to pull in a replacement?"

Roy really seemed to appreciate the interruption and the fact that Mike was back to take over again.

"How's Laura?" Cap asked with a slap on Mike's back.

"Exhausted mostly but she's got second degree burns completely covering both hands and some rope burns on her shoulders that are quite painful along with a bunch of other bruises. She's home in bed with my Mom to watch her while I finish the shift."

Charlie seemed to take the hint and since the engine could function until they could schedule it into the body shop, the angry mechanic finished his paperwork and left to yell at someone else.

The afternoon was quiet with only a few minor calls and a couple of traffic accidents. His crewmates made sure Mike knew what was being said on the news about his wife, it seemed that the camera man did have one good arm to use to take pictures as they hiked out and the news station was wearing out that footage along with anything they could find in the archives about Laura and her previous exploits around the world.

Before the men turned in for the night word had come through that the fire was completely contained and that the camp crews were going to be taking over the mop up. The rest of the fire crews were being sent home for the night then back to their regular shifts and stations.

There was a lot of relief in the men as they turned in for the night knowing a fresh crew was going to be there for them in the morning. Everyone was tired at the end of a double shift and were soon sleeping soundly, everyone that is except Mike who was sitting on the bench in front of his locker holding a manila envelope in his hands an errant tear streaming down his face.

Hank Stanley rolled over in bed and noticed the still made bunk across from him. Hank lay back on his pillow for a moment to finish waking up then quietly slipped into his turn outs and went in search of his lost sheep.

When Hank saw his engineer he knew that Mike knew he was there by the way he turned away from him and kept his gaze in the opposite direction, but the reflection in the mirror told him his man needed some attention.

Hank did some quick calculating before he walked over to Mike and placing his hands under both of Mike's arms pulled him to his feet and led him out of the locker room making sure not to let go for even an instant. Mike was a puppet to his command, and once they were in the quiet of the office he was guided to a chair and Hank sat on the corner of the desk facing him.

"The way you've kept it all together until everyone went to bed I take it you don't want the rest of the guys to know what's going on but it's also clear that you have got to open up before you completely shut down."

At his captain's commanding voice Mike placed his tongue on his back teeth and took a few breaths before looking up at his captain. "Today was the best day in our married life and all she could do is cry, because of what that monster she was married to before did to her, all she could do is cry."

Over the next two hours a tired fire captain listened as Mike spilled his sole and retold every detail that had been heaped upon his shoulders in the last week, photo's were shown and when Mike was done Hank learned and gained a greater understanding of the relationship to one little girl who lived with a stethoscope around her neck. After informing the first time father to be that pregnant women often cry for no reason what so ever, while he rubbed his back and shoulder, Hank then led the emotionally drained engineer to his bunk and pulled the blankets back before setting him down.

While Mike pulled his uniform off in preparation for bed, Hank disappeared only to return with a very heavy basset hound to tuck in with his engineer. It had worked before and Hank didn't have to wait long to find out that it was going to work again. Unfortunately Mike had just gotten to sleep when the alarms went off summoning the crew to a structure fire in an old abandoned apartment building in what normally would be a neighboring response area.

They arrived far too late and with only half the man power and equipment they needed. All that was left was to surround and drown and most of their efforts were spent minimizing the damage to the other buildings around them. Three of which were boarded up and some of the others looked like they should be. These had been housing for workers of a clothing factory that was shut down for questionable practices of hiring undocumented workers and then charging them elevated prices for rundown place to live in.

When the morning light found them, one six unit apartment building and one duplex lay in ashes and there was significant evidence to suggest arson. It was a good thing that others would step in to decide if it was the owners trying to collect insurance money or someone trying to get revenge. The completely exhausted firemen could now only hope that the investigation wouldn't turn up any bodies along their way. Once they were sure everything was completely out and had their gear loaded back on the vehicles they were all headed home for some much needed sleep.

Whoever referred to those left behind to cover the city as gold brickers either never had to deal with or had forgotten about these kinds of fires and the men of station 51 had dealt with two of them on this short staffed double shift? They were very ready to go home.

Mike was the first one out of his smoke and soot filled uniform and into civilian clothing, he didn't take time to take a shower, he'd do that at home. He needed to get to his wife, to hold her.

As he was fumbling with his truck keys he felt a firm hand on his shoulder and turned to see his Captain.

"You haven't slept much at all the last two nights let me drive you home." Hank suggested, or rather ordered. As Mike was steered into the Captain's truck he was informed that his crew mates were already planning to shuttle his truck home and then the truck door was shut behind him and there was no room to argue.

At the stoker residence Hank walked Mike to his door where his mother greeted them.

"You look exhausted,"

"I am, how's Laura doing?"

"She's clearly exhausted too, she slept the whole night and didn't even as much as roll over in bed. She's been crying a little so she must be hurting more that she's letting on."

"Ma'am," Hank broke into the conversation, "Mike here needs a good breakfast, a hot shower and to be tucked in bed with his wife for some serious sleep. One of the crew will be by shortly with his truck."

"I'll see to it that he gets all three," Mike's mother smiled at her son, "now do I need to run the bath water or can you take care of that while I'm making breakfast?"

"I big boy now Mommy," Mike spoke in his most childish voice as he ducked his head, "I can take my own baff."

Hank gave a slight chuckle and a friendly slap on the back before Mike walked into his mother's care and Hank turned back to his truck.

When Mike walked through the bedroom on his way to the master bath he paused to look his wife over. She was resting peacefully with the blankets pulled up around her shoulders, the only visible sign that she was injured was her black eye and the mussed up section of her hair where Dr. Early had tied her laceration closed.

Assured that all was well Mike proceeded to the shower and had to admit he felt better letting the remains of his last fire go down the drain. When he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist he found his wife pushing herself out of bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mike hurried to his wife's side trying his best to determine if she were awake or sleepwalking.

"Bathroom," Laura said clearly enough to convince Mike she was awake. He simply pulled her to her feet and walked with her to the bathroom standing by as she took care of business. He then guided her back to bed and at her insistence positioned the pillows so she could sit up.

"You look like you've been through the war." Laura commented as she placed her bandaged hand on her husband's towel covered leg. If only she wasn't so stiff and sore.

"Yeah, it was a long double shift. How are you feeling this morning?"

Laura took in the worried smile and the twinkle in her husband's eyes but it was his hand finding its way to her stomach that started the waterworks once again. As the tears flowed down her face Mike pulled his hand away but Laura quickly placed her bandaged hand on top of her husband's and did her best to pull it back.

"You know, I bawled my eyes out whenever I was sure no one was watching, the entire pregnancy with Jessica. I'm just now realizing that it was probably more because of hormones than the mess my life was in at the time." Laura paused to make sure Mike was listening.

"Have you told your mom yet?" Laura spoke watching her husband carefully.

"NO not yet," Mike answered, "I kinda thought you needed a little more time before we told anyone. I a, also wanted to talk with you first."

"About what?" Laura questioned and Mike had the distinct impression that his next words were very important to her.

"I a, I want to know why you were afraid of telling me . . . . ,is . . . is it because. . . . you don't think I'd hurt you like Scott did to you?"

Laura was surprised by Mike's question and it showed in her eyes, wisely she took a second to formulate her answer, but only a second.

"NO Mike, I know you'd never hurt me like that, you're much too tender and gentle, to answer the first part of your question, I just wasn't sure you were ready to have a baby. We've never talked about it and every time we . . . make. . . love . . . . well you always use protection."

Mike heard his wife loud and clear and the pauses and hesitancy as she spoke of making love, spoke the loudest bringing back even more of what she had told him of her relationship with her first husband. It was his turn to take a second to formulate his answer, but only a second.

"I do want children, and I want to have them with you," Mike started watching Laura closely to see if he could tell if she was believing him, "I just don't believe one person should make that decision for the two of us, and I wasn't sure when or how to bring it up. I didn't want to do anything that would cause you to have to give up your work and I guess in truth, I was kind of hoping that things would happen just like they did, and just happen. I was thinking of maybe talking about it after our first anniversary, maybe."

"Well not being called out on helicopter rescues is going to be a relief if you want to know the truth, but I know the administrator is going to blow a whole handful of gaskets when he finds out. I don't think it will happen but it's possible I could lose my job over this." Laura thought out loud, "If I do though, I've already been offered a teaching position at the university."

"We can handle it if you want to stay home," Mike offered.

For a minute Laura didn't say anything and it was clear she needed more time to think about what had been suggested.

"We do have time to see what's going to happen and talk about it," Mike added not wanting to pressure her.

"Yeah," she answered and rubbed his arm with her bandaged hand.

"I know this is horrible to ask but I really just have to hear it." Laura spoke still fighting with her tears, "I do get to keep this one right?"

"Absolutely," Mike was quick to answer as he gently gathered his wife in his arms and carefully started to rub her back, "I hope you don't mind sharing with me a little though."

Laura pulled back enough to look into Mike's eyes, hers still leaking all down her face, "Absolutely," she answered as she lifted one of her bandaged hands to the side of his face.

"As much as I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of this, the look on your face when I told you and being able to sit together and watch the test register positive, that was all so beautiful, I couldn't have asked for anything more romantic and exciting. I really love the way you're already trying to hold the baby," She ducked her head toward Mike's hand on her stomach and as he realized what she was saying he relaxed his unsure hand and caressed her still flat stomach.

Laura managed to snake her bandaged hands around her husband, "As far as breaking the news, I'm not ready to make a PA announcement at the hospital but family is another story." Laura then nuzzled into her husband's arms a little tighter. "Except-" and then she stayed quiet.

"Except what?"

"I'm sure your mom has a lot of experience and knows things that can help me get through this. . . this . . . this water fall syndrome I'm going through," Laura finally got out.

"I wouldn't know about that but I'm sure she has some advice to give, after all she survived three pregnancies and the kids that came with them. But what are you worried about."

"I don't want to be afraid of saying the wrong thing; I'm thinking I should tell her about Jessica before I say something later to give it away. Do you think she'll understand, I mean truly understand and not hate me for what I did?"

Mike tenderly cupped his hand around Laura's face and pulled her tighter against his bare chest, "She'll understand, I'll tell her with you."

"Well I'm not about to tell her without you, I want to see the look on both of your faces."

Mike's tears joined his wife's as he once again pulled her close and being careful of her shoulders cradled her in his arms and rocked back and forth. He looked down and saw the brightest smile behind Laura's tears and realized he didn't mind the tears at all, now that he knew what was causing them and that it wasn't something he was doing or not doing.

It was a knock on the door that interrupted the silent sobbing.

"Come in," Mike called out and didn't make an effort to wipe his eyes or cover himself with more than a towel. After all, his mother had seen him in less.

"You're breakfast is getting cold dear," his mother called as she came into the room and noticed the tears on Laura's face. "Oh sweetheart you must really be hurting, I'll hurry and get your medications."

By the time his mother returned Mike had helped Laura lean back against the pillows and pulled a pair of boxers and a robe on. He was just sitting back on the bed when his mother came through with a class of juice and the bottle of pain pills. Dr. Early had made it clear that she really needed the pain pills and the sleep they would encourage.

Laura obediently swallowed the pill after Mike put it in her mouth and then held the glass for her. She then turned to her mother in law.

"Would it be acceptable to you if I called you Mom," Laura asked, "Calling you Elaine just seems so, so, Mother-in-law from hellish."

"I would be honored if you would dear." Elaine answered her own eyes growing moist.

"Mom," Mike took over the conversation as he gave Laura a look and a hint of a smile. "Would you by any chance know any old remedies for mood swings associated with pregnancy?"

Mom looked at Laura like she had two heads until Mike snickered and then she finally understood, "A baby, you, you're going, you're going to have a, a, baby, A BABY!"

Elaine dove across the bed and took both her son and daughter in law in her arms and it was a good thing Laura had taken her pain pill because when her mother –in-law realized what she was doing Laura really needed them.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Mike became aware of the beat and sound of a heart under his hand, but the rhythm seemed a little off to him. Focusing on the sound, Mike began to move his fingers and quickly identified the texture of fake fur and that's when he realized the heart beat that had him hypnotized was coming from Laura's teddy bear. Smiling Mike pulled the bear closer and gently worked at waking up. When he had gone to sleep his wife had been in his arms, now there was a thumping teddy bear in her place.

When his eyes were finally able to open up and focus, Laura's bedside clock on the other side of the bed told him it was nearly a quarter to five in the evening.

Mike felt rested now and his stomach informed him that he had missed lunch. Then he had one thought, what if Laura tried to climb the tree with her bandaged hands!

As if the alarm at the station was ringing Mike flew out of bed and grabbed for a pair of jeans that he always kept draped over the chair at his side of the bed. When they weren't there he grabbed his robe in frustrations and pulled it on tying his belt as he moved down the hall. He was just starting to duck through the kitchen on his way to the back door when he caught something out of the corner of his eye.

His wife and his mother were sitting on the sofa side by side. Laura had her feet resting on the ottoman with a blanket over her lap and another one wrapped around her shoulders. Spread across the two laps was one of Laura's scrap books and while his mother turned the pages Laura was telling the stories.

With a sigh of relief Mike leaned against the wall just out of sight and listened to Laura point out her brother and herself in pictures taken during their youth. Since she was also pointing out her mother it was clearly that she was younger than ten.

As Mike listened his thoughts turned back to breakfast where Laura drank some warm tomato juice with a straw while Mike ate the scrambles eggs and toast his mother had made for him. As he watched his wife he remembered that she had been eating a lot of tomato soup and drinking tomato juice more than usual the last couple of weeks, when he made a comment about it, his mother was quick to tell him that it was probably something the baby needed so Laura was having cravings.

"You mean pregnant women have cravings for stuff other than pickles and ice cream?" Mike was completely clueless to the idea.

"Us pregnant ladies get all kinds of cravings," Laura smiled back at him and then when he smiled back at her she cried again.

Fortunately Sarah had gone back to school after knowing for sure that her new sister-in-law was going to be just fine so that meant Mike and Laura had his mother all to their selves as they told the story of Laura's first child.

Just as Mike trusted that she would, his mother totally understood and her heart went out to Laura. Now they were sitting side by side as his mother learned about Laura's childhood and family that were now gone.

Mike's moment of remembrance was interrupted as Laura was seen coming around the corner, "bathroom," she offered as an explanation as she hurried by.

Once Laura was past him he soon felt his mother's arms around his waist and a head resting on his chest. "That baby and everything inside her to keep the little tike growing is all pushing on her bladder, it won't get much betting now till after the child is born."

"Oh," Mike looked in the direction he wife had hurried off to, "I thought it was just because of all the fluids she's been drinking to rehydrate herself."

Knowing Laura was going to need a little help, since her hands were bandaged; Mike gave his mother a kiss on her forehead and excused himself.

After Mike and his mother had taken turns feeding Laura her dinner, Laura tried to help clear the table only to drop a plate on the floor.

"I'm sure glad these hands will only need to be bandaged for a few days because I don't think I could take it any longer than that." Laura responded in frustration as she knelt on the floor.

"Well dear it's just your turn to be looked after," Mike's mother spoke up understanding, his wife's frustration, as he helped her up from the floor. "So you might just as well get used to the idea."

Laura accepted Mike's assistance into the living room and onto the sofa, once her feet were up and she was covered with blankets again Mike returned to help his mother clean up before the three were once again gathered together.

Mike could tell by the look on his wife's face that she wanted to ask something so rather than wait he just asked her to tell him what was on her mind.

"Do you think I should call Carlos?" Laura asked hesitantly. "And if we do, do we tell them?"

Mike reached over and rubbed his wife's arm, longing himself for the time when they could once again interlock their fingers. "I think it would be a good idea, he heard about the crash on the news, I've already called him and told him that you were alright," Mike pause to smirk as he remembered Laura's response to being 'all right'. "I'm sure he would like to hear your voice to confirm that, as far as the rest it's up to you but I consider him family and I know he considers you part of his family."

When Laura looked pleadingly at the phone Mike understood and picked it up and dialed it for her then held the receiver up to her head.

As close as he was Mike could hear when Robert, very businesslike answered the phone. "Hello this is the Garcia Residence how may I help you?"

"Hi Robert," Laura responded and since her voice was back to normal he quickly recognized her.

"Laura! Laura!" could be heard through the phone and Laura had to pull away from the head set slightly, "It's Laura on the phone."

The next voice on the phone was Carlos, "Laura, are you alright?" The voice was eager and excited.

"Well now at least half of me is on the left," Laura repeated what she had told Mike when she first talked with him after she'd been retrieved. Mike smirked and his mother let out a full laugh at that remark so no one but Laura heard Carlos's response.

The two talked for a while sharing details of the crash and walking out, Laura reluctantly gave her adopted brother her list of minor but frustrating injuries. And then the little voice that even Mike and his mother could hear in the back ground, "Me talk, I wana talk to My Aura, Uncle Mike promise I could talk to her on a phone," and she was finally given her chance to talk.

"Hello," came the little voice over the phone and Mike was listening close to here what the little girl would say next, "Now what have you been doing today, did you learn anything new?"

With tears in her eyes but none in her voice Laura smiled and began to talk, "I have been sleeping a lot and talking to my new mommy, and I've learned that it's very hard to do anything with my hands all bandaged up."

"When are you going to come back to my house?" was the little girl's next question and Mike shared a tear with Laura as she talked back and forth with the little three year old before the phone was returned to her father.

Laura and Carlos talked for a while, Laura repeated what she had told him about the crash, shared some of her frustrations with the hospital administrator, told of the damage done to Mike's engine in his absence and then when Mike had decided Laura wasn't going to tell him just yet. "By the way, I'm a, well actually Mike and I just found out, um, we're expecting."

The look on Laura's face was timid and uncertain and as Mike was moving his arm around her being careful of her shoulders and very aware of the stunned silence on the other end of the phone line.

"You're pregnant?" was heard with all the surprise one might expect, "Wahoo! Laura and Mike are having a baby," was heard even by Mike's mother who was on the other side of the couch, the shout was followed by excited chatter from Malinda and the kids in the back ground. Then in the back ground a little voice was heard.

"Is it a boy baby or a girl baby? Is her going to get it at our airport or some other one?" Jessica questioned with excitement and then they heard Malinda talking to her.

"No sweetheart, the baby is growing inside her tummy; remember how we talked about where babies come from?"

"Oh. . . .Who is her going to gib it away to?"

Mike listened close as Carlos was quick to tell the little girl, "Laura and Mike were going to keep the baby at their house and love it and snuggle it and take really good care of it."

Malinda must have taken over talking with Jessica because Carlos was able to turn his undivided attention back to Laura. "We're all so excited and happy for you," Carlos spoke and even Mike could hear the uncertainty in his voice and how hard he was trying to say just the right thing.

The two talked for a while longer and then the call was ended. The first thing Mike did once he hung up the phone was to tenderly pull Laura close and kiss her on the forehead, "Yes, you get to keep this one."

In hopes of helping Laura sleep better that night, and Mike too, Laura and Mike went for a walk. As they walked Laura talked about her fears of Jessica asking why she kept this baby and didn't keep her.

"Hopefully that will be when she's a little older when she'll be able to understand better and we'll just explain the whole story to her." Mike responded and noticed the way Laura jerked toward him when he said 'we'll', "Yes We," Mike emphasized, "I'll be there."

"I guess whatever worries Carlos and Malinda might have had about me trying to take Jessica away from them should be eased now." Laura commented and Mike began to realize just how many thoughts, fears and emotions were involved.

Their walk took them past the Desoto residence just when Roy was finished mowing the front lawn and his kids were helping to set the sprinkler in place to turn the water on.

Roy, Mike and Laura talked together for a while and JoAnne joined them from the house, all shared their happiness that Laura wasn't hurt badly and understood the frustrations of having her hands bandaged, but the exciting news at the Stoker house was not shared just yet.

The next two days were spent moving furniture from one room to the next. Mike and Laura agreed that they could easily share a den and between trips to the hospital to have the bandages changed, Mike moved her desk and type writer to a corner, the one with the window, and his from the other room to another corner. All the awards and plaques and other such stuff were arraigned on the walls making the room look very impressive. Then their attention turned back to the newly emptied room with the discussion of what color to paint the nursery.

Of course Mike was insisting on being the one to do the painting, paint fumes were not recommended for pregnant ladies.

Mike's mom offered to paint a mural on one of the walls and before Mike had a chance to tell his wife about his mother's hobby and talent of painting, Laura tearfully and happily accepted the offer to have something so special for their child from a grandmother.

The day before Mike was to return to work the bandages came off Laura's hands and stayed off. Dr. Brackett was the one doing the finally check up and it was evident from what he said that he didn't know about Laura's current condition.

From the exam room Laura was led directly to a press conference. She had been called that morning by the administrator's secretary and informed that she was to be there to answer questions about her latest activity. They were just down the hall from the room where the press conference had been set up when the administrator came running toward them.

"Oh good you're here, just tell them what happened and answer their questions the best you can and everything will be just great, this is going to do wonders for this hospital."

Laura was then rushed into the room and as was common in a hospital press conference, the reporters were trained to raise their hands and wait to be called on before asking their questions.

To Laura's surprise one of the first ones to ask a question was not a reporter but an official from the County Fire Department. "Do you claim to be adequately trained to handle the rescues you have been performing in recent months?"

"Well now that's a powerful question," Laura responded as she bought time to think of the best possible answer, "To answer the question, yes I am trained and certified as a paramedic in addition to the other field rescue training that I have and I do have a lot of experience in rescue efforts around the world. But as for here in this area am I the most qualified? To that I would have to admit no. Here in this area are hundreds if not thousands of trained and experienced rescue workers that could do the work as well as I can in fact better because they have the equipment and team members to get the job done quickly and efficiently that I don't have at my disposal. And when it comes to transporting patients there are several nurses right here in this hospital who are also members of the Army National Guard and one week end a month they train to do just that, they are every bit as good as I am if not better."

So why have you responded to all those rescues in the past?" the next questioner asked and Laura noticed out of the corner of her eye with some curiosity as Dr. Early and Dr. Brackett were sharing victory smiles while the administrator looked like he had been hit by a bus.

"I responded because I was called out, as I'm sure any rescue worker can tell you it's next to impossible to know what you're getting into until you get there. Regrettably in most cases I thought I was going to be assisting other rescue workers at the time I left the hospital here. I would very much like to work out some of my dispatching glitches in the near future. It will be a while however before I'll be taking any more calls." Laura was more than willing to let everyone present think she was talking about her hands, she wasn't about to make any form of an announcement in this situation.

Mike spent most of the press conference fighting a full out laugh as he watched the administrator try to hide right out in plain sight and die without being noticed. He could also tell that his wife was using the press conference to get a message across, to said administrator, to quit calling her out to try and show her skills off. Before she was done she had talked at length about the helicopter crash giving her opinion that the news helicopter either shouldn't have volunteered to give them a lift or gone straight to the nearest hospital instead of detouring to get more news footage. She also further explained the mantra of Improvise, Adapt and Overcome and put in a plug for the Civil Air Patrol youth programs.

After her news conference, the administrator met up with Laura in the hall and he reluctantly admitted that he had been using her to gather more donations to the hospital programs. When the high ranking fire official joined in the discussion, welcomed even if not invited, it was agreed that Laura would only be called out when the Fire department requested her services. Then the Administrator responded to his pager and after hastily excusing himself ran off to deal with some kind of a crisis. There was no real opportunity for Laura to inform him of just how long it would be before she would be responding to field calls.

Mike's mom hung around until Laura was able to go back to work and When Mike arrived at work for his next shift he found his captain in the parking lot waiting for him.

Hank could tell by the hesitant smile his engineer shined in his direction when he got out of the truck that things were better than the last shift but not perfect. Hank waited for his engineer to join him then without saying a word threw his arm around the man's shoulders and guided him to the back corner of the dorm, the office was still in use by the last shift's captain and the last shift filled the common room. The dorm was the most private place he could find at that time. In the dark corner of the dorm Mike filled his friend in on the phone call to Seattle and the comments made by one three year old, the things he and Laura had talked about and just how excited he was going to be to finally be able to feel the baby move inside of his wife's stomach. Mike then asked for advice in what to look for in baby furniture and finished by asking his captain not to tell anyone just yet.

Of course Hank would never dream of telling anyone, he hadn't even told his wife yet, that was Mike's announcement to make when he was ready.

Laura couldn't have been happier to be back to work and using her hands to their fullest ability. There were still a few scabs and dead skin on them but nothing to inter fear with her work.

After the talk she had had with Mike's chief, back before she started training Paramedics in the art of field triage, she was certain that it was very likely that she'd never get called out on a field rescue so she felt save in keeping her little condition quiet for a while longer.

Her first day back was a royal mad house and before that day was done it was discovered that many of the patients she had treated had traveled from out of Rampart's area to check out the amazing Medex person that had been on TV so much lately. For the most part the patients who had gone out of their way were disappointed in what they saw but there had literally been no time for Laura to inform anybody of anything.

She did however find some private time when her shift was over to talk with Dr. Early and inquire about his recommendation for an obstetrician. Then after calling the station and double checking Mike's schedule she made her first appointment at a time he would be able to accompany her. She knew the first appointment they would be looking for a heartbeat and using an amplifier so that the mother could also hear. Laura so wanted Mike to hear it too and to see the look on his face when he did.

After the first week things at the hospital were starting to calm down just a little, enough that Dixie was noticing Laura's rather frequent trips to the lady's room along with a couple of escaped tears and was starting to get suspicious.

As luck, at least as Laura's luck would have it in the middle of her second week back a call for help came in from a hospital at the northern edge of Los Angeles County. The administrator didn't even bother to call down to the Emergency Department he just ran down the stairs and started yelling as soon as he stepped out of the stairwell.

"Attention Everybody!" He stood in the middle of the hall and held his hands up in the air as if he was a referee motioning that a touchdown had just been made, either that or someone was behind him with a gun in his back, but since it was clear no one was behind him Laura was sure someone somewhere had made a touchdown.

"There has been an explosion in a pesticides plant, it is predicted that there are close to two hundred injured or killed and they are evacuating a ten mile area and treating for complications due to exposure to the chemicals. Our assistance has been requested so let's get our field teams together the first wave will be flying out in 20 minutes."

Laura knew that the time had come to find out if she still had a job, she turned to the nurse in charge of the operations station and instructed her to call the switch board and activate the emergency call out program, she then made her way to Dr. Brackett's office to join the team discussing the details.

"Now's not the time to try something new," the administrator was talking fast even before everyone was in the office. "Laura you just take the lead like you always do."

"Whoa there, let's slow this down a little." Laura was trying to get things under control before she detonated the administrator's gaskets. "WE are not going in there to take over. We have been asked to assist. I happen to know that that area has a response plan, this might be their first time to put it in action, but it's not for us to go in and take over. Just what did they ask for?"

"Um, um," The administrator had been caught slightly off guard by Laura changing his chain of thoughts. "Um, they said they were expecting to treat two to three thousand for exposure to the various chemicals escaping from the plant in addition to the two hundred plus workers that were in the area of the explosion and the remaining nine hundred plant workers. They asked for all the medical workers we could spare."

"Okay, sounds like they've got their hands full. They do have a number of pharmaceutical supply companies between here and there that should be able to keep them going with medications and bandages. If I remember right they have plans to utilize clinics and several gymnasiums to treat the minor injuries. We've already got a call out going to gather all the available medical personnel; Do we know exactly what chemicals are involved?"

"They'll have that information available for us as well as information on treatment procedures when we get there."

"Well judging by the length of time it will take you to get on sight, I suspect part of the team will be used to assist at the hospital while the rest will likely be sent to evaluate and treat the evacuees."

"Then I think it best that you work with the evacuees," the administrator started to order in Laura's direction, "the speed in which you triage will be a great asset there."

"I won't be going with you this time," Laura brought an instant stop to all motion in the room including the requirement to breath.

"But you have to go," The administrator continued, "if your hands are healed enough to work here at the hospital you can work an Evac center."

"No," Laura spoke firmly, "I will not be going this time, you're all trained enough to run this without me and placing myself in and around toxic chemicals is not in the best interest of my unborn child."

If there had been any doubt whether or not Dr. Brackett knew of Laura's condition it was obvious that he didn't by the look in his eyes at Laura's statement. Dr. Early just let out a sigh of relief and Dixie just gave that 'I thought so' smile.

"Well of course we're not taking children in to the disaster area, can't you get someone to watch your child for a few days," the administrator continued to talk without processing all the information given to him. "Wait a minute; I didn't know you had any children. Wait, did you say unborn," the administrators brain was finally absorbing what had been said. Then as everyone else was smiling at Laura his eyes grew wide, "WHY IN THE NAME OF SAM HENERY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT NOW!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

At the station Chief McConnike wandered through the common room with a thermos in his hands asking if he could fill it with coffee. Of course no one would even think of saying no to the ranking officer so he just moved on to the stove and started to remove the lid from his thermos.

"Hey Stoker," He called as he was pouring the coffee into the thermos, "Is your wife back to work yet?"

"Yeah, about a week and a half now," Mike answered but wondered why the Chief wanted to know.

"In that case I bet she's on a chopper headed north about now, there was a major explosion at a pesticides plant, they're evacuating a ten mile radius because of the chemicals, and asking for all the help they can get to treat the victims."

Mike's eyes flew wide in panic; she couldn't go there not with the chemicals not with the baby. Just then the phone rang. Marco was standing next to it so of course he just picked it up, "Los Angeles County Fire station fifty one fireman Lopez speaking how may I help you."

-0-

Laura leaned on the wall next to the phone in one of the treatment rooms, she really didn't have much time and that crazy long winded response all those men made when they answered the phone was wasting the time she didn't have. "Marco I need to talk to Mike quick."

"Laura you can't," came over the phone and Laura just smiled and quickly cut him off.

"I'm not going; I'd never be that irresponsible at a time like this." She smiled and listened to the sigh of relief that came through the phone. Oh she loved him and this time around was nothing at all like her first pregnancy. She was actually starting to think the whole thing was going to be fun, this time around.

"I can't talk long, I just wanted you to know that I'm staying behind and a, well I kind of had to let the administrator know why I wasn't going so um, if you haven't already told the guys our news you a, might, um, want to because everyone here's going to know in like, a, about five minutes ago."

"Laura Stoker wanted at the base station, Laura Stoker wanted at the base station," was heard over head.

"That's me I've got to run, I just wanted to tell you I wasn't going this time and give you a heads up that the rumor grapevine has been activated, love ya bye."

0-

At the station Mike let out another sigh of relief and leaned his head against the wall next to the phone for a minute.

"Was that your bye I'll see you when the world is safe again call," Chet Kelly joked from the other side of the room.

"NO, she's staying behind this time." Mike answered as he turned around with a smile on his face and in his eyes.

"Really," Johnny was clearly surprised, "Is she not recovered from the chopper crash yet."

Mike's smile grew larger, "Yeah, she's recovered from that it's just that she's pregnant and pregnancy and chemicals don't mix well."

The room filled with calls of happiness and congratulations as a few came forward to give the engineer a slap on the back.

"How long have you known?" Roy wanted to know, "She didn't just tell you over the phone did she?"

"No, No we've known for a few weeks." Mike answered, "Laura started putting some things together while she was walking out after the crash and a, we did the test before they dared do x-rays."

"Is there a reason you didn't want us to know," John looked hurt at being left out.

"NO not really," Mike stammered as he found his words, "We just wanted some time to get used to the idea and tell family before the whole world found out, that's all."

"Let me guess," Hank spoke up, "Laura had to tell them to get out of going on this chemical disaster."

"Yeah, she said it should be all over the hospital as of about five minutes before she called me."

"That sound about right," Roy responded in a tone that showed he understood well.

00000

With the hospital and especially the Emergency department shorthanded Laura was pushed to step up and fill the void. Not only did she work longer and more shifts she also did more in the line of treatment. Everything she did she talked over with Dr. Early first but she did more instead of just passing the patient off to a doctor. Dr. Early had been left behind also because of the medication he takes on a daily basis since his heart by-bass surgery.

It was during a rare break, as Laura drank some fruit juice and Dr. Early worked on a cup of coffee that the two people talked.

"DO you miss not being in the thick of things up north?"

Laura thought for a moment and shook her head, "Na, not so much, there's plenty of work here to keep me busy and let me know I'm needed. I've really been ready to pass that baton along for a long time now."

"Well I've looked at some of the pictures from several of your expeditions and I don't know how you lasted as long as you did, but I must admit I'm feeling a little left out."

"Well all you have to do is look through my mental evaluation file and you'll realized that I didn't last as well as a lot of people think I did, that's why I wrote all those books in hopes that someone would realize just how hard this work is on a person." "Take my word for it Doc; you're not missing out on anything all that exciting."

While Laura was working longer hours Mike put up the first two coats of paint in the nursery, his mother would come along once it was dried and start filling the walls with little critters meant to fascinate a crawling infant.

Mike had just returned from the grocery store where he gave in to the impulse to buy both, ice cream and pickles as well as a good supply of tomato juice and tomato soup to stock the pantry. As he opened the garage door he noticed Laura's car parked there and after stuffing the ice cream in the freezer went looking for her. When she wasn't in the bedroom or bathroom he quickly headed outside. There he found an exhausted Laura lounging in the hammock swinging back and forth, back and forth.

Slipping into the hammock next to her Mike gave her a kiss. "You look tired."

"I am, the paint fumes are still a little strong in the house so I thought I'd take a nap here." Rolling her head and smiling at her loving and very attentive husband, as Mike smiled back the tears began to well up in her eyes. Mike had been watching her close the last few weeks since he learned of his new parental roll and noticed that tears in the eyes indicated Laura needed a nap.

"Are you hungry?" Mike asked now able to keep smiling in spite of Laura's tears.

"Not so much," Laura answered.

"Morning sickness?"

Laura once again gave a loving appreciative smile to her husband. "Not so much, just enough to take away my appetite."

"You're lucky that way, I remember my mother spending at least an hour in the bathroom every morning and not able to eat my breakfast for the sound of her retching. I heard my sister had it about the same way." Mike commented as he pulled his wife against his shoulder and took over the effort to keep the hammock in motion.

"I'm lucky in more ways than that," Laura commented as she nuzzled in and took a hold of Mike's shirt.

"I'm beginning to think it was a good thing that I've been through a pregnancy in difficult circumstances before."

"How can you say that?" Mike was stunned and pulled back just enough to look into his wife's surprisingly peaceful eyes.

"Because it makes me just that much more appreciative of the way things are now. I really am looking forward to everything that is ahead of us, you are so perfect, so wonderful, so excited, so loving, and because I know how it is when it's otherwise I'm really able to just enjoy every little thing." She placed her hand on top of Mike's that was caressing her stomach and smiled. "You know I'm really grateful you got me pregnant."

Now it was Mike's turn to let the tears fall as he kissed Laura and pulled her close once again. "I hope you still feel that whey when you go into labor."

"You going to be there?" Laura asked nearly melting into Mike's chest.

"A raging brush fire won't be able to keep me away."

0000

The day of the first appointment with the obstetrician it was hard to tell which of the two expecting parents was the most excited.

Laura had followed Dr. Early's suggestion and gone with a very busy obstetrics practice. When they checked in Laura was asked if she would mind having a medical resident perform her first exam and being understanding Laura agreed and Mike followed her lead but wasn't nearly as comfortable with things as she seemed to be.

In the exam room Mike really got nervous when the resident showed he was also very nervous. After looking over the vital information that had been gathered prior to his arrival in the room and taking some measurements of Laura's stomach the young man walked over to a bank of cupboards and opened four before he found what he was looking for. Laura smiled and wept at the same time as she reached out and took hold of Mike's hand.

The young resident then sat what looked like a small amplifier with a slightly unusual microphone attached on the exam table next to Laura and proceeded to apply a generous amount of a very goopy looking substance over her stomach before smearing it around with the microphone.

Mike listened intently to the static coming from the amplifier as the resident checked out different positions. Finally the distinctive rhythm was being broadcast and Mike's eyes shown with wonder and excitement until he noticed the panic in the eyes of the resident and turned to Laura. With one look in her eyes and Mike could tell something wasn't right.

The resident set the box he was working with on the counter on his way out of the room, "I think we need a second opinion here." He said as he ran from the room closing the door behind him as he left.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked in growing concern.

"The heart beat is too fast and sounded a little off," Laura determined to be honest with Mike, she then motioned to the amplifier, "Bring that thing over here."

Following Laura's instructions Mike gathered the equipment and brought it back to Laura's side. Laura knowing there was more than enough goop on her stomach already just took hold of the microphone wand and placed it on her stomach moving it around till she picked up the rhythm once again.

Mike watched as she listened carefully then obeyed her command to turn the volume up. She then moved the microphone slightly is several different positions and Mike could hear a difference but had no idea what he was hearing other than it sounded like a heartbeat.

When the resident returned with the doctor in tow Laura didn't even look up she just kept her attention focused on the amplifier and started to talk.

"I think we can rule out neonatal tachycardia, we either have an echo, which would indicate I'm farther along than I think I am or—"

The doctor set the amplifier aside and retrieved a rather unusual stethoscope from a hook on the wall.

"You sound like you know what you're talking about you must work on the maternity ward." The doctor small talked as he applied s mettle bracket over the top of his head and positioned what looked to Mike like a horn in the middle of his forehead.

"NO Emergency, but I've spent a significant amount of time giving prenatal care in third world countries, Enough to pick up a thing or two."

The doctor then placed the ear pieces in his ear and the end of the horn on Laura's stomach before pressing with his forehead. There was a long period of silence as the horn was moved to several different positions and even Laura looked slightly worried.

"Well," the Doctor finally spoke as he pulled the fancy head bracket off, "the only thing I can say for sure at this point is that there seems to be something off the beaten path here. I think we better slip over to ultrasound for a little better look see."

00000

In the locker room at the station the men of shift A were clamoring about getting from their street clothes to their uniforms. Johnny was commenting on the beauty of his date on his off days and Chet was interspersing comments on his date as Roy and Marco added their smirks and off the cuff comments when ever they had a chance to slip a word in. Finally Roy was getting tired of the topics of discussion and in an attempt to change the subject-

"Hey Mike how's everything at your house, didn't you have Laura's first visit with the OB yesterday?"

The joyous atmosphere in the locker room turned suddenly silent as Mike turned away from his friends to hide his threatening tears.

"Mike what's wrong," Roy stepped forward with his still untucked uniform shirt to place a hand on his friends shoulder.

Mike turned a reluctant eye toward Roy and let out a sigh. Laura had encouraged him to talk about it and if not with her then with the guys as work. Slowly Mike straddled the bench in front of the lockers and sat down. The rest of the men gathered around him as they finished tying their shoes and buttoning their shirts.

Hank stuck his head in to call out a warning for roll call but when he saw the crew gathering around their engineer and the look on his face he knew something bad had happened and his first fear was that Laura had lost the baby. Since Mike looked like he was ready to talk he simply sat on the end of the bench giving Mike the look that said, "we're here to listen Mike go ahead'.

"Like Roy said we went to Laura's first appointment yesterday and they put that amplifier thing on her stomach to pick up the baby's heart beat but there was something not quite right, It was a resident in there at first but when he went to get the doctor Laura had me bring her back the equipment and she played with it for a while and then when the Doctor came in they talked and he listened then he ordered an immediate ultrasound to get a better look at the baby." Mike paused and took a couple of deep breaths and let out a couple of hitched sighs.

"They think she's carrying conjoined twins," He blurted out. "That's were one fertilized cell divides into two babies but they don't divide all the way and the two babies are attached in some way and share certain parts or organs. They won't know for sure until they can get her set up with a more powerful machine that will give them better pictures of the fetuses but the doctor recommended that we terminate the pregnancy and try again in a few months."

Each of the men in the room had their own philosophy about the choice Mike and his wife were now faced with but none of them wanted to tell him what to do. They did the only thing they could think to do that might be of help to their friend and stepped forward to place a hand on his back or shoulder.

-0-

In the hospital break room Dixie had picked up on Laura's angry mood and pulled her into the break room at the first slow moment of the morning. Dr. Brackett was looking to spend some time with Laura too. He wanted to talk with her about making some changes to her work duties and official title.

Together the three medical workers sat down, two of them to a cup of coffee the third was drinking tomato juice.

"How dare he suggest such a thing before he gets all the test results and knows exactly what he's dealing with." Laura flamed in anger once she had told the story. "Of all people you'd think and OB valued life, there were two definite heart beats there." "Would either of you two be able to recommend a different doctor, because no matter what happens I'm not going back to that man?"

Doctor Brackett knew just what to do and got on the phone to call an associate and then on with the imaging department where he was able to pull some strings and Laura was given an early lunch break while they slipped her into an immediate opening.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It had been a long day for Laura, and very little of it was spent working. Now here she was dragging her body out of her little sports car and up to the door of her husband's fire station. She carried with her mostly good news, a lot of gratitude for Dr. Brackett and Dixie and a mountain of disgust for a group of Doctor's attitudes.

As she reached for the doorbell she focused on the pictures in her hand and channeled what energy she had into the happy news she was going to share with her husband.

It was Hank Stanley who opened up the door even before she reached the door bell. He took in her tired appearance and shared a commiserating look. Laura read his expression and found a genuine smile.

"I have good news," She said as she responded to his welcoming gestures.

Hank let out a sigh of relief and led Laura to the common room where the men were gathered waiting for dinner. Mike was quickly out of his chair and at her side when he saw her and she just looked at him with a warm smile.

"Would you be interested is looking at some pictures?" She flashed a handful of pictures in her hand and a cheesy smile and Mike took a quick look.

"You're going to have to sit down and tell me about these," Mike let her know, ultra sound pictures were a little, well Mike couldn't find the right word but they were different enough that he needed a little help understanding what he was looking at.

Laura just playfully pushed her husband into a chair and sat on his lap as she held the copies of the ultra sound for him to see.

"The most important thing you need to see is right here," she pointed to a spot on the photo. "That my dear husband is space, space between this little developing person and this little developing person."

"So they're not conjoined twins!" Mike exclaimed and let out a huge sigh of relief. The rest of the guys in the room also let out a sigh of relief and shared happy smiles with the couple that were so focused on a piece of paper that they didn't notice.

"Well," Laura hedged just a little. "It looks like they could be sharing an umbilical cord; either that or the two are twisted together. If we have to choose it's better for them to share one because if they're twisted together one or both could get pinched off during the development."

Mike was still relieved but now a pinch of concern was creeping back in. "But is one cord going to be able to feed both babies as they grow?"

"It is larger than the normal cord at this stage of development but that is something that is going to have to be watched closely through out the pregnancy. We could still loose one or both of them or everything could go alright and they'll both be just fine," Laura explained.

"Well, and they cut the cord anyway so it's not like it's going to be a major surgery to separate them." Mike spoke, thinking out loud and watching Laura to make sure he was understanding things right.

"If all goes well the only catch is that they'll have to be delivered by cesarean section because the way the cord is now they can't be separated enough to come down the birth canal individually, and I'd never be able to deliver them together." Laura explained and then watched her husband for his reaction.

"We can live with that, can't we?"

"I can't terminate under these circumstances," Laura began to cry and Mike just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight.

"No way, we're in this for the long haul," Then he added, "and we're in this together, every step of the way."

With their decision made Mike continued to hold Laura on his lap as they looked at the rest of the pictures and Laura pointed out different points and labeled them. In truth, Mike thought his children looked more like fish or possibly some kind of tadpole but he did know they would change as they developed.

Their lighting grew darker and when they looked around to see why they noticed five other firemen gathering in to get a look at the strange baby pictures. Mike and Laura just turned to each other and smiled tearful smiles and started passing the pictures around.

"So are they little girl twins or little boy twins?" Chet asked as he turned the picture sideways and closed one eye holding the picture up to the light.

Laura laughed at his antics, "it's a little early in the game to know that for sure," Laura answered then turned to Mike, "which do you want, boy or girl?"

"Right now I'll be happy with healthy babies," Mike smiled and began to caress his wife's stomach. "Although it might be nice to start out with boys, that way they won't be afraid I'm going to give them away later on if we have a boy." Mike smiled and everyone took a minute then remembered the little girl who climbed the tree to keep from being given away when Laura was riding along with the paramedics after she was hired on at Rampart.

All it took for Laura to be invited to stay for dinner was for her to comment that it smelled good and after dinner Mike walked his beautiful wife to her car and helped her inside.

Laura slept well and returned to work at 6 a.m. the next morning. With resolve and determination she was able to make everyone forget she was pregnant.

Mike got home from shift and after a quick nap finished up the house work making sure all the windows were open so there would be no fumes when Laura came home. When his mother showed up early in the afternoon to start her painting Mike sat her down and gave her the full story about the identical twins and what was labeled as a high risk pregnancy.

Mom listened to all the possible problems that could arise with an emphasis on the word possible and sat silently for a moment.

"Well, I'm just going to pray for the best and I'm going to show my faith by painting murals in the nursery." Mom declared as she pushed herself to her feet then looked back at her son, "I'm glad you told me about the twins, now I can make sure I paint enough pictures for both of them."

Mike was visiting with his mother while she painted some of the cutest little animals he had ever seen on the walls of the nursery, he heard the car pull up in the drive way and checked his watch to confirm that it was Laura. After a few minutes she hadn't come in the house so Mike went looking for her.

The garage was empty except for the cars, and since she hadn't come in the house, she had to be, yep, up the tree.

Wasting no time at all Mike scaled up the tree until he was inside the tree house and at Laura's side.

The two sat silently in the penthouse hammock, that's what they called the second hammock that was hung above the tree house. Mike then reached out and pulled Laura close and let her melt into his chest.

"You're not uptight about the cesarean section are you?" Mike asked, he had lain awake most of the night very aware that it was going to be a lot harder on Laura than it was for him.

"NO," Laura said quickly then hedged a little. "Well not really, it's just that I was looking forward to you being there with me the whole time. But I'll get over it."

"Sorry," was all Mike could think to say.

"It's not your fault," Laura snuggled in tighter, "I wonder how long it will be before I won't be able to climb this tree any more?"

"You sure you should be up here now?" Mike smiled and started to rub Laura's back.

Laura made no comment and after a moment Mike looked down to see if she had fallen asleep. Her eyes were open as she listened to his heart,

"I get the feeling that there's something more bothering you," Mike continued to rub her back.

Laura shifted her eyes to meet Mike's then got comfortable again.

"There is. When Dr. Early recommended that first Obstetrics office he told me that they had a real low complication rating and the highest percentage of healthy babies of all the offices he knew about. Well yesterday and today I learned that they also have ten times the rate of terminated pregnancies of any other obstetrics practice in the state. Seems they believe that the best way to do things is if there looks like there could be a problem it's better to just start over again. One of the doctors in that practice has even written a paper declaring that the best way to cut down on medical costs."

"So that's why he recommended we terminate, just because their might be a problem?" Mike realized he was growing angry and forced himself to calm down for Laura's sake.

"Well he definitely didn't know enough to make that decision based on facts. The whole thing makes me wonder why some people get into the medical business. Do you know that every one of the doctors in that practice has been awarded a three week cruise for them and their wives from the main insurance agency in this area for having the lowest medical costs around."

With his effort to stay calm for his wife all Mike could think to say was, "I'm sure glad you got a second opinion and I'm sure not going to recommend that office to any of my friends."

Mike continued to hold Laura and she actually slept in his arms for about half an hour before the two expectant parents climbed down from the tree, Mike first to be sure to catch Laura if she slipped.

When they got to the ground they found Mom waiting for them.

"You two wouldn't be willing to pick out your furniture any day soon would you? It would sure make it easier for me to design the murals if I knew for sure what furniture they are supposed to work around."

Mike held Laura and looked at her with a smile. "What do you say we go pick out the furniture tonight and then I'll take us all out to dinner."

00000

Mike had really hoped that having the cribs bought and set up would ease his fears but he was still very aware that something could still go wrong. As much as he knew it would be hard on him if it did he knew it would be twice as difficult on Laura. Then, one day while he was at work polishing the engine, he remembered something that struck terror to his very core.

Turning pale as a ghost and feeling faint, Mike slowly turned around and lowered his body to the running board.

"Mike what's wrong?" John questioned seeing his friend first.

By the time John was at his side checking a pulse Roy, Marco and Chet had been alerted to Mike's condition. While John and Roy looked him over Marco ran to get the captain.

"Roy, his pulse is 140 and weak, better get me a cuff," John reported as he wrapped his arm around Mike's shoulders and started lowering him down to the floor so that he could lay him flat and elevate his feet. "Mike, Mike, can you hear me? Come on Mike look at me."

"J- John," Mike started to become more alert to his surroundings, he reached up and pushed John away as he tried to sit up but John and Captain Stanley pushed him back down. "What happened?"

"That's what we'd like to know," Johnny commented as he pulled his pen light from his belt and started checking Mike's eyes. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Mike looked around in confusion and tried to sit up again only to have the Captain place a hand on his shoulder and the other holding his head forced him down again. John took the blood pressure cuff from Roy and started checking a blood pressure.

"Roy, I've got 98 over 50, respirations 16, I think we better call it in."

"Marco, call it in and ask them to send us an ambulance," Cap ordered as he also used his ranking authority to keep Mike lying down.

"Rampart this is squad 51," Roy called into the bio-phone.

An IV was ordered and everyone noticed that Mike didn't even as much as flinch when the needle pierced the skin. By the time the ambulance arrived Mike was getting his color back and was much more alert. His vitals were much more stable and he tired to convince them that he didn't need an ambulance but his captain gave him no alternative.

John rode in the ambulance with him and before they arrived it was easy to say that Mike was becoming a very uncooperative patient.

When they arrived not only was Dr. Early waiting for his patient to be unloaded but Laura was there also. All it took was for Laura to step up to the side of the gurney and Mike settled down.

He was rolled into a treatment room and moved to the treatment table and John was instructed to get a fresh set of vitals.

The readings were much closer to normal than before and Dr. Early started to question just what had happened.

"I don't really know Doc." John started, "we were all just cleaning up the equipment when I noticed him sliding down the side of the engine and sitting on the running board. He was white as a ghost and wouldn't answer me so we just laid him out and got his vitals. After a few seconds or lying down he started to respond to us but he still seemed confused."

"What kind of cleaning chemicals were you using?"

"Just dry polishing clothes."

"Is there a chance he was injured on an earlier run?"

"No Doc," Mike growled and looked even more frustrated. "It's just stupid."

"Well why don't you just tell me what it was and I'll tell you weather or not it's stupid." Dr. Early rested his hand on Mike's shoulder and waited for him to be able to look at him.

Mike shook his head and closed his eyes and when Laura stepped in front of John and took a hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze Mike let out a deep breath.

"I was just thinking while I was polishing the engine," Mike started and then shook his head in embarrassment again. "I remembered," he let out another deep breath and then took a firm hold of Laura's hand and held on tight, "I remembered that you said that your mother died in childbirth with twins, and, and it scared the holy daylights out of me."

"Oh Mike," Laura moved her other hand to the side of his face then rested her forehead against his.

"Is that true?" Dr. Early questioned looking at Laura.

Noticing the look on the good Doctor's face Laura let out a deep breath and nod her head to confirm Mike's statement. "She had a placenta abruptio, the local hospital wasn't equipped for Cesarean sections and she bleed out before they could get her to the next hospital a little over an hour away. We lost both her and the babies that day."

Chapter 25


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

As soon as Dr. Early looked to Laura to confirm what he had said Mike knew his concern was more reality than he had been thinking during his ride in the ambulance. Once again he tried to force himself upward in an agitated state of panic only to feel four sets of hands pushing him back down.

"Mike, Mike, listen to me," Laura called out, pulling her hand free from his hand and placing both of her hands on the side of his face to hold his attention and focus.

"Are you listening to me?" Laura confirmed his full attention before continuing, with a nod of Mike's head Laura continued. "There is no comparison here, My Mom believed in home delivery; both me and my brother were delivered at home by a midwife. My Mom didn't know any better and waited way too long before she sot professional help and the small hospital there on the reservation was twenty minutes from home and then all they had staff wise was a couple of nurses a few aids and a nurse midwife. They only had four beds for overnight observation care. Once they determined she was in trouble then they had to call an ambulance and the drive to the hospital was over an hour.

"Now," Laura once again made sure she had Mike's attention, "how far is our house from here?"

"It's a, It's about, well maybe fifteen minutes during rush hour." Mike answered and then turned to Dr. Early, "would that be close enough if things, if there was trouble?"

Dr. Early started with a smile, which did more good for Mike than anything said, and then with both hands on his patient's shoulders he gave a squeeze. "Mike I don't think what happened to your wife's mother is going to happen to her. But if she were to have problems, Laura is much more medically aware than it sounds like her mother was and she'd be telling you to get her here long before there were real problems and then yes we can and would do everything possible to save your wife and both of your babies."

Mike lay back against the treatment table, still feeling rather embarrassed but able to force himself to calm down, still it took some effort on his part.

Dr. Early let go of his shoulders and placed his hands on the side of the gurney, "All right Mike, I want to check you over and make sure we're not dealing with something else first and then we'll do some talking." "Nurse, I'd like you to draw blood for a CBC and Electrolytes and let's give him 5 ml of diazepam IM. Be sure to watch his vitals closely for the next hour. Laura can I talk to you?"

John knew without a doubt that Mike was not going back to work as soon as the sedative was ordered and although he didn't really know what to say he stepped up and placed a hand over Mike's arm and stayed with him while Dr. Early led Laura into the next room.

-0-

Laura quietly followed Dr Early into the next room and once the door was shut behind them she let out a deep sigh, both of concern and relief. When Dr. Early motioned her to a chair she remained standing and looked up at him.

"You're thinking that there is more to it than just the one memory and that he's trying to keep from upsetting me and therefore not telling you everything." Laura began, "Your about to suggest that I clear out so that he'll feel free to tell you everything without worrying about me."

Dr. Early hung his head and smirked then turning his head to the side to look at Laura, "Yeah, that's part of it."

"Well I think you're right," Laura spoke with understanding and no resentment in her voice at all. "We have been talking, and I've encouraged him to talk with his coworkers but I'm sure there are some questions he has that are going to require a doctor to answer. "I'd like to take just a moment with him and make sure he knows it's alright with me for him to tell you anything and everything."

"Just one more thing," Dr. Early stopped Laura as she turned to return to her husband's side.

"Does your OB know the circumstances of your mother's death?"

Laura took in and blew out a deep breath then leaned against the wall, "I haven't even thought about it since I've been pregnant. I've only had the one appointment with Dr. Watson so far and I had other things on my mind at the time. I was only ten when my mom died, I really don't know any real details, I guess it would be a good idea, maybe I should try and get a hold of her medical records, if they still exist."

"I think that would be a good idea." Dr. Early put his two cents worth in, "I agree with what you told your husband, that there is little to worry about, but a little precaution and a heads up never hurts anyone."

Laura turned to go back to her husband then stopped and turned back to Dr. Early, "He wasn't kidding when he said it scared the daylights out of him was he?"

"I'd have to agree with that statement in sight of things."

When Laura reentered the room she paused to listen to Johnny telling Mike about the differences in health care between the city and the reservation as Roy stood by looking helpless and slightly concerned. She noticed that Mike had pulled his feet up and had his knees bent and in the air. She also noticed that he was still nearly as pale as the white sheets he was laying on except for his blushing cheeks. He was also fidgety and repeatedly filling his cheeks with air then blowing it out.

It wasn't the easiest thing for Laura to do but she knew it was right. She walked up to him gave him a kiss, on the lips, told him she had to get back to work and to feel free to tell Dr. Early every little thing that he was worried about. Then with a squeeze of his hand she left the room telling him she'd be checking on him from time to time.

Roy and John followed her out, also telling Mike they'd be checking up on him. Now that Dr. Early was back in the room the nurse left to take the blood samples to the lab and Mike just looked at his Doctor.

"My wife is going to be alright, isn't she?"

"Well since this is her first pregnancy there isn't any other information to go on but I assure you that we'll all be keeping an eye on her, and she won't be taking any field trips out to the accident scenes with the helicopter at least until after the babies are born." Dr Early started setting the stage for an open conversation when he noticed Mike looking a little more worried.

"Is there something wrong?"

"What if this isn't Laura's first pregnancy? Does that make things better or worse?" At Dr. Early's surprised look Mike took just a moment to remember Laura giving him permission to talk about any little thing that was worrying him and let his fears spill. He told him about Jessica and the pictures he'd been shown, then he talked about promising her that she could keep this one and his fears for her if she lost even one of the babies. He was full of emotion and a few tears fell as he continued ending with asking Dr. Early how he was going to be able to tell the twins apart since they were identical.

For the most part Dr. Early just listened, surprised by some of the information Mike revealed but realizing that everything that was talked about was serious to this first time father to be. He answered each question, encouraged Mike not to dwell on what might go wrong and pointed out every little thing that had miraculously gone just perfect during the pregnancy and the babies' development so far.

Joe talked of all the things that were perfectly safe for Laura to continue doing at this point in her pregnancy and Mike was surprised by several items on the list. They both agreed that perhaps it was best if Laura stopped climbing trees for the duration but not much else was off limits including Laura's jogging or the one thing he thought was off limits for sure, Sex.

Joe even assured Mike that he would be able to tell his children apart, in a very short time their individual personalities and traits would show up and in the mean time they could always use the same identification bracelets that they used to keep the babies and their mothers together in the hospital.

When Mike finally started to settle down and his lab reports came back with normal results Joe gave Mike just a little more of the sedative and he was relocated to an observation room until Laura got off shift to take him home. He was left in his uniform and given a warmed blanket the nurse was given instructions to keep an eye on him and discontinue the IV when it was done.

Laura checked in on him frequently and so did John and Roy whenever they brought a patient in during which time he mostly rested and watched TV and when Laura was off duty she took him home.

At home Laura's choice of sedative was a long complete massage and as she rubbed every hint of stress from every muscle in his body the two talked. Mostly Mike repeated how stupid he felt and how embarrassed he was but he did have to admit the things Joe Early had told him had helped a lot.

Mike wasn't really surprised when Captain Stanley stopped by to visit with him about an hour after Laura had left for work.

Mike invited him out on the back patio to share some lemonade while the two of them talked.

"I tell you Cap, I really feel stupid," Mike repeated again. "I was just polishing the engine and thinking about some of the things we needed to do to get ready for the babies. I mean nothing that needed to happen tomorrow, I didn't really think I was stressed or particularly worried, I mean we still have at least six months or more.

"I was just thinking about what kind of toys to be watching for, remembering that they needed to be big enough that they couldn't choke on them yet still small enough for them to hold and then I got to thinking that we probably should talk about getting a different car, something more family friendly. Then I remembered that Laura's car was special to her because her dad built it from spare parts for her mom, then I remembered Laura telling me that her mother never drove it because she was too big to get behind the wheel since she was pregnant with twins and that she died in child birth. I remember connecting the twin's part and then the next thing I remember I'm lying on the floor at the station and you and Gage are holding me down."

Hank smiled and continued to remain as calm and as calming as possible as he listened to Mike explain his side of the story.

"Laura told me that you spent quite a long time talking with Dr. Early. It sounds to me like maybe remembering about her mother was more of a Straw that broke the camel's back."

Mike sat back and sighed, "I don't know, maybe your right, but the strange thing is I don't remember even thinking about some of the things I talked to Dr. Early about before yesterday. I know I was concerned about the pregnancy being labeled high risk and all, but I don't remember really worrying about it until it just all came out like it was all life or death stuff. I mean nothing except remembering about Laura's mother was really important. But they did decide to get copies of Laura's mother's medical records just in case there is something hereditary or anything like that to check for."

"Well that's good, I'm also glad to hear that you haven't been holding back on me." Hank talked with a smile, his concern for his engineer keeping him from laughing; something he knew would not be received well. "Have you thought of anything else you want to know about since yesterday?"

Mike gave his captain a sheepish grin and Hank knew he'd hit at least one nail on the head.

"As a matter of fact, I was thinking just this morning," Mike began, "I know there is a program set up for coverage so that you can leave the station if your wife goes into labor, I mean I remember being on standby for both McNally and Jackson the last month of their wives pregnancies but I'm not sure what I need to do to set that up. I know that with Laura needing a c-section that we'll be scheduling her delivery date but it would be good to have coverage if she happens to go into labor or her water breaks of something like that and they have to do things as an emergency."

"Yes your right there is a program, and I'm sure both McNally and Jackson would be very willing to return the favor. We usually don't set that up until somewhere around the seventh month of pregnancy, unless there are problems, I remember when I was an engineer, being on standby for one of my friends for the last half of the pregnancy because she kept threatening premature labor."

"I kind of hope that doesn't happen with Laura, but it's nice to know there's a plan if it does." Mike seemed comforted with the information his captain had given him. Like most of the things on his list it was nothing urgent but it was good to know how things worked.

Then Mike looked at the ground for a moment, "Do I have to go to the department psychologist before I can come back to work?"

Hank hesitated to answer for a moment then let out a breath and spoke, "It was labeled as a panic attack by the doctor, it is a standard requirement in those conditions."

Mike looked up at his Captain and nodded his head, he wasn't surprised, and in truth he wanted to check in with the guy, not because he was worried about losing his mind but because he didn't want anything like that to happen again.

"I'm going with Laura to her appointment with her doctor in the morning, I'll set up an appointment in the afternoon, if all goes well I'll be back next shift." Mike paused then looked at his captain and smirked, "I wonder what I'll think of to worry about by the time I get there."

"Well I'm hoping that you're running out of things to worry about," Hank shared his smirk. "I would like you to check in with me at the start of every shift for a while though. Just so I can give you a chance to talk about what ever might be on your mind before it grows into something big. I just might be able to help since I've been through this a couple of times myself."

"Thanks Cap, I really appreciate this."

-0-

At the doctors the next morning Mike was comforted by the fact that Laura's doctor was a woman, he felt that she would understand any of Laura's feelings better than a man would.

Dr. Watson had been called by Dr. Early and she spent extra time talking with Mike and allowing him to ask any question he had. She disagreed with Dr. Early and felt that Laura could continue to climb trees for at least another month or so as long as there were no complications. Then she invited Mike in to see the ultrasound, something he learned would be done every month and more often once the babies were closer to their due date.

"When we labeled Laura's pregnancy as high risk that wasn't really how we feel. There just isn't a category called watch extra close. Under the circumstances we want to keep a close eye on the way these little ones develop." She talked as she prepared Laura for the ultrasound, and Laura knowing Mike needed to hear everything that was being explained just remained silent as the doctor talked. As she proceeded with the ultrasound Dr. Watson pointed out the things they would be watching and that the most important thing would be making sure the babies continue to grow at close to the same rate.

Before they left the office Mike was given the assignment to check Laura's blood pressure at least once a week and Laura agreed to let him have that responsibility.

Mike then went to his appointment with the department psychologists and once again declared that he felt like a fool. The two men talked about what had happened, what Mike had learned to ease his fears and a few tricks to keep him from blacking out again and Mike was given his clearance to return to work.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Since Laura had to be at work at 6 a.m. Mike's first day back they both left the house at the same time. Mike followed Laura's advice and stopped to get a good breakfast on his way to work and read the paper but still arrived at the station before his Captain.

Quickly getting into uniform Mike then waited outside the office waiting for his requested check in. He had managed to sit on the front bumper of the engine and was reading a library book he'd brought with him when Hank came around the engine from the locker room.

Taking a moment to look over Mike's shoulder he noticed that Mike was reading a book about pregnancy and when Mike noticed he was there and looked up it was clear there was a need to talk before the shift started.

"Everything okay there buddy?" Hank greeted.

"Yeah, yeah, just great," Mike lied.

"Uh hu," Hank gave that, I can see right through you, look and a smile. "Can you hang in there while I get the report on the last shift and then we can talk?"

"Sure," Mike answered, "I'll just wait right here." Hank moved into the office to meet up with the previous shifts captain and Mike turned back to his book or at least tried.

"Well if it isn't Mike Stoker," he heard from his predecessor currently on shift. "I hear you spent some time in the hospital last shift, it's good to see you back among the living."

"Yeah, it was no big thing, they just kept me till my wife got off shift that's all." Mike responded blushing at the remembrance of why he was at the hospital.

"So what did ya have just the twenty four hour flu bug?" Ryan Murphy pressed for information.

"Something like that," Mike lied, this was the big issue he needed to talk with his captain about this morning, nothing to do with Laura's pregnancy but everything to do with what to tell the guys and how to make sure they could trust him to do his job today.

"Hey I've been hearing rumors about some additions to the Stoker household, any truth to them."

"Yeah," Mike smiled, ever so grateful for a change in topic even if it wasn't a real change in topic, the other guy thought it was and that was good enough for Mike. "My wife is expecting twins, identical twins."

"You'd never know it to look at her," Dwyer one of the outgoing paramedics said, "She was working on the guy we hauled in this morning and you'd never tell she's pregnant to look at her."

"She's not quite three months along at this point."

"Wow and you already know you're having twins?" Dwyer, whose wife was five months along with their third child questioned.

"Yeah, when we had our first appointment and they listened for the heartbeat, things sounded a little off so they did the first ultrasound then," Mike chatted, he was okay with that, not quite ready to give out a lot of detailed information just yet but he wasn't surprised that the news was getting out and that meant there would be questions and comments.

"Mike I'm ready for you now," Hank called from the office noticing his second in command was surrounded by the previous shift and looking rather nervous. He had been just slightly worried about Mike when he first saw him that morning and had rushed through report to make time for him. Now the relieved look on his face as he stepped into the office and shut the door behind him had him wondering If Mike was really ready to come back to work.

"Are you sure you're ready to come back to work?" Hank questioned with a real serious tone to his voice.

"Yes sir." Mike stood at attention. "I'm just not comfortable giving out a lot of details to the other guys not on our shift yet," Mike loosened his posture and looked down at the floor. "I guess I'm kind of scared of saying a little too much is all. You know the kind of stuff that shouldn't be common knowledge, if you know what I mean."

Hank looked Mike over good then finally rested back in his chair and trying to make the atmosphere in the room more comfortable he propped his feet on the top of an open desk drawer. Both men were grateful that they had already opened that closet of skeletons and Hank had to agree that most of it wasn't stuff that needed to be common knowledge. "I guess I can understand that. Is there anything else you need to talk about?" Hank added some raised eye brows to that question.

"Um, about that," Mike started but was able to take a relaxed position and sit in the chair with his elbow resting on his knees and giving his captain his full and eager attention. "I guess I'm still feeling pretty embarrassed about what happened last shift and I'm not sure what to say to the rest of the guys. I mean it's good to know that they all care and all, but I don't exactly want John and Roy to be checking my blood pressure every hour on the hour and it's only fair that they be able to trust me to do my job and all."

Hank explained that John and Roy had told everyone that the doctors hadn't decided what was wrong with him and as far as they knew no diagnosis had been made. It was decided that when they gathered for their training session after the last shift was gone, Hank would gather the crew around the table in the common room and allow Mike to explain what happened and give his crew mates a chance to respond. Hank also made it clear that it was up to Mike when it came to anything else he wanted to share with the team.

-0-

At the hospital Laura had her own issues to deal with. It was nearly two weeks now since the group returned from the pesticides plant explosion and to her experienced eye several of the first time disaster team responders were showing some serious signs of stress. The most severe being the previously overzealous administrator, who hadn't been seen outside of his office for three days now, but closes on his heels, was Dr. Brackett who was looking more and more like he had forgotten how to sleep.

Dr. Morton had already approached Laura to talk about what he had experienced in working on the front lines and dealing with the burns of some of the least injured at the factory before taking over one of the several clinics set up to treat the evacuated. He had been utilizing her suggestions for regrouping and moving forward since the first week back. In his frequent reports to Laura, during break room chats, he was making progress and felt as if he could handle another crisis if called upon but was hoping it wouldn't happen tomorrow or the day after.

Dixie, the war veteran, had her own experience to call on but she had also read all of Laura's books. She started daily group chat sessions with all of her nurses starting the fourth day after they got back, for both those whom she took with on the disaster and all those who wished to attend. The nurses who hadn't worked the disaster learned what had taken place and served as a support for those who had, they also grew better prepared emotionally for whatever disaster they were called upon to deal with next, weather it were a bad apartment fire, a plane crash, Earthquake, next month's gang rumble or just the next patient that came through the doors needing their help.

Laura intended to solicit Dr. Morton's and Dixie's help in cornering Dr. Brackett in a form of intervention, one way or another he was going to join the gathering on the roof of the hospital during lunch hour and start to release himself from the disaster he had worked.

The administrator was another story, Laura was sure her best course of action was to tackle him head on.

-0-

Back at the fire station the klaxons rang out just as Hank opened his mouth in preparation to call his men to roll call. So instead of facing his crewmates at roll call Mike and the team rolled on a multi car traffic accident. When they arrived they were surprised to find one of the vehicles involved was a tanker hauling propane. The squad pulled at an angle to block traffic and parked behind a station wagon packed with a family of kids. The Engine pulled past them and before it was stopped Chet and Marco were standing and ready to step off and pull the hose.

Hank swung out of the cab of the engine and ran for the station wagon. Propane gas is heavier than air so whatever was leaking from the tanker, and they could all smell it so they knew it was leaking, would travel close to the ground, one small spark is all that it would take to bring about a huge explosion.

Once the battery cables were pulled from both vehicles Hank looked around to see that Marco and Chet were already putting out a mist of water toward the leaking propane tanker. Mike had the pumps geared and going before pulling the real line and stepping up to their side. While Hank aided the driver from the cab of the tractor as he was helping him to a safe position near the squad, when the driver stopped Hank and pointed out the slight distortion in the air. The propane gas was floating down the hill off the side of the freeway and at the bottom of the hill was another major road and then beyond that several homes.

"If anyone throws a cigarette out a window or that gas gets to any of those homes a simple pilot light can set it off," the driver talked fast and was clearly panicked. "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop, this little red sports car cut me off then just stopped in front of me. I tried to stop but you know how it is with these big rigs. They're off the hill just on the other side of the tank."

"You did the best you could, we'll take care of them." Hank said as he guided the man past the station wagon where John was just pulling a third child out of the back of the station wagon, the three children looked frightened but otherwise fine. Of course Hank jumped at this conclusion based on the fact that John was lifting them from the car without any precautions.

"John there's another car on the other side of the tanker, Take Marco with you. Chet turn that hose over to Mike and give Roy a hand." He then pulled the handy talky to his mouth and using the Engine's public address system, "Attention Police get these people back this tank is going to blow." Then with a quick switch, "Station 110 divert to the housing development to the west of our location, we have leaking propane moving toward them, this area needs to be evacuated. LA this is Engine 51, request and additional battalion to assist with evacuation and possible propane explosion and a second station at the accident location to help with evacuation and victims here."

Before dispatch acknowledges his call for help Hank picked up the reel hose and gave Mike a look that they both knew quite well. As Hank pulled the reel line around the tanker to cover Johnny and Marco in their efforts, Mike went down on one knee and locked the hose into his hip for better control.

It was an explosion in the housing development below them that started it off, followed by another, and all the men could do was hope their counter parts had been able to evacuate in time. The men evacuating from the cars moved faster than was normally wise with injured victims as they felt the heat wave move in their direction.

Roy and Chet were hauling the last victim out on a back board as Johnny, Cap, Marco and a police officer hurried around the tank with the two victims of the sports car. Mike watched them retreat as he held his position until they were at a safe distance. The fog of water he was putting up screened his view of the heat wave as it moved up the hill and reached the tanker, the shock wave knocked everyone to the ground and shattered a few car windows on the overpass above. Mike quickly recovered and held the hose, spraying a protective mist between the retreating rescuers and their victims and holding his ground as the gas tank to the sports car was the next to blow.

As soon as the victims were a safe distance away Hank returned to assist Mike with the hose, One police officers and an off duty nurse, from one of the cars held back out of the away from the accident, moved in to assist John and Roy, Chet and Marco moved to assist Mike and Cap and after pulling another hose relieved Mike to get it hooked to the engine and charged as Hank steadied them until the only flame left was pinpointing the crack in the tanker and burning the fuel off in the safest way available to them to empty the tank there was.

Just that fast the worst was over, Hank was able to step back and direct the next emergency vehicles as they arrived and Mike was able to set up the truck to dispense foam instead of water. The best thing to do now was to let the tanker's fuel burn off and just keep the fire from spreading. A second squad moved in to assist John and Roy and the ambulances soon started hauling the victims away to the hospital.

The last of the ambulances had just pulled out when the battalion chief arrived to take over as incident commander. When things slowed down he was able to tell the men that they had been fortunate that the tanker had been on a hill and the two houses below had been fortunate that the residents had been off to work and school at the time of the flash. They were sure the blasts had been set off by the pilot lights of the two homes water heaters. Damage was surprisingly light in the two homes, with windows being blown out and the basements being rattled and ransacked by the percussion of the blast but very repairable. Eight more houses had sustained broken windows but all had to agree, things could have been a heck of a lot worse.

When the water tank on engine 51 ran dry and the men were pulling in the hoses. Hank stepped up to commend his engineer and noticed Mike had burns on his face and his lower arms above his gloves but just below where his turn out coat covered. They weren't bad, they looked like a good old sun burn but there was one blister forming on the back of his left wrist. Hank checked his two linemen over and performed a self assessment, there were a few bruises and skinned knees and elbows from being blown to the ground but all would be fine. Still it was no surprise when the battalion chief ordered them to be checked over at the hospital for any possibility of other blast injuries that often didn't show for several hours after.

00000

Once at Rampart all the men were sent to the same treatment room and John and Roy were ordered to get vitals on everyone and then each other while the doctors dealt with the other accident victims along with the victims of two other accidents in the area. Dr. Bracket raced through after about twenty minutes and after checking the notes and listening to each man's lungs he ordered cleaning and bandages on all scrapes and burn cream for Mike's face and hands and Chest x-rays for everyone to confirm none of them were showing any signs of blast lung.

The nurse started following orders and two at a time the men were led to the x-ray department. Laura of course stopped in and administered a kiss to treat Mike's burnt lips and a gentle hug for his ribs bruised by the hose, after of course checking over of his chart. Then Laura was back to work and the crew from station 51 was soon returned to duty with instructions to watch each other for complications and return if they saw anything.

00000

Back at the station Captain Stanley gathered his men around the table in the common room and saw to it that they each had a glass of liquid meant to rehydrate them. He then proceeded to read the memo's and notifications sent from headquarters and then with a gentle look in his direction the time was turned over to Mike.

Mike started by hanging his head and taking in a deep breath then he looked up at Captain Stanley and turned to each of the men with a look of resolve. He saw friends that he could trust and that was all he needed to be able to go forward.

"I , a, wanted to explain about what happened last shift, mostly because I'm embarrassed for the way I responded to a memory that came at me. But I'm also realizing that I've been afraid to talk about a few things because I've been afraid of saying something and now I've decided to just tell you all so that I don't have to be afraid of letting it slip." Mike looked around the table and if he was blushing no one could tell because of the burn on his face, "I really don't want this information getting around casually if you know what I mean."

The room filled with the rumble of five men promising they'd never tell another sole, then it was dead silent as every member of his team was giving Mike their complete attention.

"See, this is not Laura's first baby," the room was still silent but four of the five faces bore a surprised look, "Most of you know that Laura was married before um, to a doctor she worked with in Pakistan. The marriage didn't last long because when she got pregnant he wanted her to have an abortion and when she wouldn't, he , he a, he beat the living crap out of her." Mike finally got it out but he was unable to look at the faces of his friends instead he hung his head and regrouped.

"She managed to get a ride on an air force cargo plane as far as Alaska and then her dad got her a ticket to Seattle where her friend Carlos picked her up and took her straight to the hospital. He took pictures to show to her if she ever tried to go back to him and when we were up there on our trip he showed them to me. Laura was really messed up, I mean she was hurt really bad, when she healed up a little she went home but because of her mixed heritage she wasn't able to get a good job and she found out that her marriage wasn't recognized in the United States so she chose to put the baby up for adoption. She felt that it was the best thing she could do for her child."

The looks in the room were surprisingly nonjudgmental and compassionate and now Mike found it a little easier to go on. "Any way it was real hard on her to give the baby up and after we found out that she was pregnant this time we talked about a few things and she told me that she really needed to hear me say that she was going to be able to keep this baby. Of course I said yes immediately and then when the first doctor she went to suggested she terminate the pregnancy I felt like I wasn't going to be able to keep that promise." Mike took another deep breath and realized he was drifting a little in his intended topic so he shifted back. "Any way last shift I didn't think I was really stressed, there are still a few things with the pregnancy that is frustrating and there's nothing I can do but wait and see but when I was polishing the engine last week I felt really positive. I was just thinking about things I could do or get to be ready for the babies, no real hurry because we still have time, I was even proud of myself because I decided to wait at least until the baby was walking before I picked up anything like a baseball glove or a bicycle."

There were a few smirks heard at that statement but a quick look around the room and Mike could tell for sure that he still had everyone's complete attention.

"Any way I started to think maybe we should get a different car, something that was more family oriented, and since we only have a two car garage I started thinking about which car we might trade in. Well the second I thought about Laura's car I knew we couldn't get rid of it because her dad built it for her Mom. He spent years gathering the best of parts from wrecking lots and then just before her birthday he bought a new engine to put in it and painted it her favorite color and gave it to her for her birthday, but she never drove it, and this is the part that sent me for a loop last shift. See the reason she didn't drive it was that she was very pregnant with twins and then just a few weeks later she died in childbirth along with the twins. When I remembered Laura telling me that and then connected the fact that she is also carrying twins- well it sort of shook me up. Oh crap, let's be honest, it scared me half to death."

Mike let out a couple of quick breaths then started talking rapidly and pleading with his team mates. "I know you all saw what happened but it's real important to me that you know I would never let anything like that happen in field. When I'm out there working the engine or whatever else I'm doing, I never think about anything other than what I'm doing or what might happen and what I need to be prepared for and ready to do. And as far as here at the station or when I'm causally driving I've done a lot of talking and I'm not afraid of the same thing happening to Laura that happened to her mother. I swear it will never happen again."

The second Mike had to stop to take in a breath he felt one hand on his arm and another on his shoulder, when he looked he noticed both Marco and Chet at his sides.

"I have never doubted your skill and ability on the job amigo," Marco responded with confidence, "I trust you with my life, I did before and I still do. This last run I placed my life in your hands with confidence that you would do everything in your power and then some to see to it that all of us got out of there alive and well."

"That goes for me too," Kelly added, "And it feels really good to know that you trust us enough to share what you have just shared. No one should have to carry all that alone."

Everyone in the room agreed not only in their trust of Mike but also their understanding of his current feelings and situation.

"Now what can we do to help you my friend?" Kelly tightened his grip on Mike's shoulder.

"It already helps a lot knowing that you understand and will keep my little secrets quiet, I just never want you to think I'd black out like I did in the middle of a fire or something."

"I want you to know that I feel honored that you know you can share your worries with me and if you ever want to talk about what you're feeling and what's going on with Laura's pregnancy, well I have been through it from your end a couple of times," Roy added with a friendly smile.

"That's right," Chet loosened his grip on Mike's shoulder and gave it a slap, "Cap's been through it a few times himself."

"Well I have lots of nieces and nephews," Marco added, "I know it's not the same but I'm not clueless. We can all give you an ear to talk to whenever you need it."

"Thanks guys," Mike let out a relaxing breath, "If I do ever get uptight again feel free to splash water in my face or ice down my back or slap me or anything like that."

"I'm sure we'll be able to manage that," Chet Kelly responded with a smile that alerted Mike that he was going to regret what he had just said.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The Emergency Department at Rampart had been total chaos all morning, starting with the propane explosions through several auto accidents and just regular emergency room visitors. At one point the waiting area was so full Laura started sending some of the patients out in the outer hall. One of her tricks was to label the least severe patients as number one making them think they were the most important and therefore making them much more cooperative.

Since Laura was in a habit of ordering all diagnostic tests at the time she triaged they also thought they were getting immediate treatment.

With all the patients pushed through the ER it was mid afternoon at shift change before they were able to go through with the gathering on the roof.

Dixie and Dr. Morton came together on cue and each took a hold of one of Dr. Brackett's arms as the rest of the nurses gathered around them and moved up the stair well in one marching over sized group. In each person's hand were a note pad and a pen. Dr. Morton had two note pads and Dixie had two pens.

Bringing up the rear was a group of camera men from the area news and media groups. Laura wasn't happy about that but she intended to use it to get the administrator to join them. Slipping away from the group and out the door on the appropriate floor Laura found a secretary telling her that the administrator was in a meeting.

"A meeting hu," Laura leaned on the secretary's desk and looked her in the eye. It was clear by the way she looked down that she had been repeating an ordered lie. "Well it just so happens that I have something that he needs for his meeting so I'll just be delivering it and then I'll be right back out."

The secretary smiled and made no effort to stop Laura as she just walked right through the door. Just as Laura suspected once she was inside the office she found there were no lights on and the window with the drapes drawn, the administrator was sitting on the sofa placed beneath the window with his face in his hands.

"I left instructions not to be disturbed," he called out with out lifting his head.

"Well you never acknowledged my instructions to be left alone so you're about to get some of your own medicine." Laura answered as she noticed the beginnings of a beard showing around the man's hands. "I know just what you're feeling right now and if you'll come with me we can get you on the way to being you're old self again. Or you can continue to sit her until the governing board pries you out of here and puts some one else in you're place."

The man lifted his head from his hands but made no attempt to look up, "How did you do it? How did you manage to deal with those huge disasters with thousands upon thousands of victims and then do it again and again?"

Laura let the silence linger, "I just did one and was only in charge of keeping records organized and keep track of people. And now look at me I'm a royal mess."

"I disagree with that claim," Laura spoke with seriousness to her voice. "Despite your claim to divinity I can't find one thing about you to prove any royal standing. You're just plain and simply a mess. Now there is work to be done and people that need your help get up off that butt of yours and let's get you straightened out."

For the first time the administrator looked up and Laura took in his red eyes, "I can't be seen in public looking like this."

"Sure you can, let me show you how," Laura responded by taking a hold of the man's arm and in an 'I'm not taking no for an answer' attitude pulled him to his feet then started pulling toward the door. "Maddy, you best come with us, bring and extra steno pad and pen," Laura called as she proceeded to pull her boss past her into the hallway.

As Laura and her captive joined the end of the precession to the roof a couple of weight lifting orderlies took over control of the administrator and there were times that his feet weren't touching the stairs that he was climbing.

Before Laura and the last of the group made it to the roof Dixie was already gathering everyone's attention by yelling loudly to be heard over the wind that rushed past them.

"We're here today to let go of the things that have left us feeling weak and troubled. Most of us were there to offer aid during a recent incident other's of us remained behind to take care of the needs here at Rampart. All of us have at one time or another been touched by trauma and pain and felt useless to offer the help that you thought you would be able to when you joined this profession. We're all here to let go of anything that keeps you awake at night or keeps you from feeling confident in your skills and abilities.

"Before we begin this exorcize I would like to read some words from a health care worker who has been where each of you are now more times than she even tried to number." Laura watched with surprise as Dixie pulled a copy of Laura's book 'keep the rescuers rescuing', from a bag she carried and finding a previously placed book mark opened the book.

"Many make the mistake of seeing the multitude of victims before them when the true secret is once you have determined who needs your help first to then see the one person before you and then to repeat that focus as many times as you need to. Close your eyes now and focus on the one and when you are at peace then focus on the next one. Cast the pain and sorrow upon the wind and let it fly away as you see the one as a person not an injury and accept that you offered that one all you had to give at the moment accept that that was enough and move on knowing you still have much hope and compassion with in you to give."

With the reading done Dixie then explained the exercise was to write on their paper something they wanted to let go of and let it fly on the wind.

Laura helped to place the extra steno pad in the administrators hand then a pen in his other hand and manually molded his fingers around the pen.

One by one papers began to fly off the roof of the hospital, the grounds keepers were going to have their work cut out for them gathering the papers up again later but most considered the letting go a greater good. Laura stood by watching as the administrator's shaky hand moved to write something on the paper pad that had been placed in his hand. When he was finally done he grasped the pad in both of his shaky hands and looked to Laura, "Now what do I do?"

"Rip that page out and throw it to the wind," Laura answered with gusto.

Timidly the administrator tore the paper from the wire rings and crumpled is slightly before tossing it toward the edge of the roof. The gusting wind took it the rest of the way over the edge and he let out a sigh.

"Alright now do it again." Laura demanded and with a little more composure the administrator turned back to the paper pad in his hand. When the administrator was able to tare the pages with out prompting Laura turned him over to his secretary, who was also tossing a few pages over the edge, and began to move among the rest of the gathered throng. One of the male nurses took the time to fold his papers in to simple paper airplanes and as Laura watched them sore out of sight she thought she just might use that technique herself the next time she was digging out.

Brackett was getting into tossing the papers over the edge and it really looked like he was using up a lot of anger in his throws and after he'd pitched the tenth wadded up piece of paper into the wind his eyes started to drain down his cheeks.

He immediately tried to dry his eyes and force again his stoic control when he felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Laura standing there, she was the last person he wanted to see him like he was.

"Let it go, that's what this gathering is all about, releasing all that is weighing you down." Laura spoke with gentle persuasion and no judgment it her voice.

Dr. Brackett continued to fight his emotions and shook his head at Laura, "what right do I have to feel this way, I only took care of five patients, you've had to deal with thousands at a time and just keep going."

"Who do you think you are to have to out do me? I have you know I shed more than a few tears along the way, sometimes you have to just to keep going it was when I let the tears flow that I moved forward the best." Laura started rubbing his upper arm as she talked, she knew well that part of his problem was that he was too tired to think straight but she also knew the sedation before he let go of his emotions was not the best thing. She had been here many times before with doctors, who had worked more than one disaster, somehow some little thing would set them off and they would feel as if they have no right to feel as they did.

"Do you know how many patients I was dealing with the time I went completely off the deep end?" Laura continued to talk and draw the doctor out.

Still fighting to control his emotions Dr. Brackett just shook his head.

"One," Laura answered.

Kell Brackett turned stunned eyes to the person who was trying to comfort him, his mind went back to when he had first met Miss Laura Elmer, she was the first one to admit she was an emotional mess and only stipulated that she not be sedated. They made the mistake of not listening to her during her hospital stay and learned a frightening lesson.

"Your brother," Kell acknowledged and hung his head low.

"The number of patients should never justify holding on to the emotional trauma that keeps you from moving forward."

Slowly Kell began to release his control and it was Dixie that slipped her arms around his waist and pulled him into her shoulder. Dr. Morton took hold of both of their arms and guided them to a section of stairway where he could put up a 'closed for cleaning' sign to give them the privacy he thought would help his friend let go.

Sitting on the steps Dixie rubbed Kell's back as he soaked two handkerchiefs from his pocket but didn't say a word.

Dr. Morton took a seat a few steps away and remembered the first time he had been brought to this relatively hidden section of the hospital. It was during his internship at the hospital, the place was talked about among his fellow interns as a place to go to be alone with a member of the opposite sex. There was a rolled up mattress in a pocket under the stairs, with the understanding that you were to provide your own clean sheets, and the 'closed for cleaning' sign had been ripped off from one of the cleaning ladies and was kept in the fire box hidden behind the fire hose.

It was after a particularly horrid case when Mike Morton intern assisted in the treatment of a three year old little girl, a little girl who was never to see age four, her mother's boyfriend had beat her with a baseball bat, Like Dr. Brackett was now Mike had bottled his emotions determined to be strong and just go forward. He was going to be a Doctor he couldn't let stuff like this get to him. Someone, Mike was never to learn who sent the hospital Chaplin his way. It had taken the man several planned accidental encounters before Mike admitted that maybe he needed to talk but not where any one could see him. The pastor had quickly invited him to the hospital Chapel but Mike had refused to go declaring he wasn't a Christian. So the Chaplin brought him here.

That was two Chaplains ago. Now as Mike listened to his boss let everything go he knew two things, one, once Kell let everything out he needed a sedative, two, with everything he had seen since he was a new intern, Mike could no longer claim he wasn't a Christian."

When Kell stopped crying Dixie kept rubbing his back, "It'll help if you talk about it," Dixie prompted.

It took uncounted sobbing breaths, several looks of trust toward Dixie, and a few attempts to speak with out sound coming out but finally Kell was able to speak.

"They assigned me to care fore five burn patients when I got there." Kell started, "I had six very qualified nurses to do all the work all I had to do was give the orders. Two of them had been right next to what ever it was that exploded when it blew with burns ranging from third to sixth over eighty percent of their bodies the only thing I could really do is try to keep them comfortable for what ever time they head left. One of them asked one of the nurses to write a letter to his wife and kids, he had accepted that he wasn't going to make it but didn't want his family to see him like he was, he wanted them to remember him with out having nightmares.

"The other guy was terrified of dying, he kept begging me to do something to save him, any experiment I could think of he didn't care. He fought so hard to survive that he used up what energy he had and actually died several hours before the other guy. When I went to tell his wife he was gone she was sitting in this room with all of the family members, she was just sitting there staring at a picture in her wallet, When I sat down next to her before a broke the news I looked at the picture she was holding and I realized that I knew the guy, We'd gone to high school together, I always thought he was a real piece of work, he was the school bully, reportedly raped at least two girls, put my face into the locker door on at least two occasions after my father managed to get a restraining order against him.

"When I realized who he was all I could do was remember all the times I wished just that kind of death were to come to him and ever since then I've felt I was just as horrible as he was. I know what happened to him wasn't my fault, and that the things I wished back when my cheek bone was broken and I was puking my guts out had nothing to do with why those things happened to him but I can't seem to convince my dam dreams of that. Dam it, I know better than to be in this kind of a mess, so why am I?" Kell's head went into his hands between his knees and Dixie just continued to rub and Mike just continued to sit by and watch.

On the roof the administrator found a new sense of control in the form of anger. He responded by taking Laura by the arm and dragging her to his office. Once the door was closed behind him he turned to scream at Laura.

"How could you. How could you even think of playing God and choosing who would live and who should just be let die."

Laura was offended by the accusations directed at her but she knew where they were coming from. It was a directive, actually detailed by some government official not her, that was part of every disaster plan ever written. It was a guide line to use when there were more victims than there were people, supplies, medications and food to treat them all.

Laura chose to calmly set down on his sofa and listened to him rant.

"How could you decide which life you're going to try and save and which to just walk away from?" When he had repeated that question for the fifth time he finally slumped back and leaned on the edge of his desk with his head hung low.

"There were at least four different occasions in my life where it was just me or me and one other person and we had uncovered multiple victims who were no longer breathing. We couldn't do artificial respirations and CPR on all of them no matter how much I wanted to, we could either choose whom to start working on or let them all go. In all four of those cases I did make a choice, a choice based on whom I thought would respond best to my efforts, a choice to start working on the one who I guessed, right or wrong, might have the best chance to survive. I've always known the guidelines of which you speak, they've always been in the back of my mind, but just like you, instead of following them I choose to get a few extra suppliers on line to get more of what ever it is that I might need. You get creative and find new ways to do what needs to be done that don't require fancy supplies, things you can do with things no one else thought of, things they used before there were pharmaceutical companies.

"Over the years the only thing I was never able to get enough of was trained rescue people to help. I did the best I could, by training bystanders on the spot, and working more and longer hours than any one knows is right or advisable. There were far too many times when all of that was just too little too late but I made sure I gave everything I had to give. Like millions of rescue workers around the world I would climb in to situations head first in the belief that I could make a difference, and sometimes, somehow I managed to do just that, make a difference, sometimes for the better.

"Just like you, I hate those guidelines but I believe the fact that they're there, brings more out of every rescue worker out there, so that they'll never have to use them."

The administrator remained quiet as he thought about what Laura had said to him, he then let out a sight and looked up at Laura with all the seriousness a man could pull together.

"Is that why you got yourself pregnant?"

"AH, about that, I have a little secret to share on that subject."

"A secret, what is it?" the administrator leaned closer as if he were expecting Laura to whisper in his ear.

Laura some how managed to keep a straight face and looked around as if to make sure no one was listening. "I had some help getting this way, and believe it or not it wasn't planned to ruin your day, but weather you like it or not I couldn't be happier and I think I've earned the right to that happiness."

There was again silence in the room as the administrator first looked at Laura in anger, frustration, and confusion, and then a light of understanding came upon his face before he dropped his head once more to gaze on the floor, and then he nod his head in agreement, she did indeed have that right.

-0-

In the common room of the fire station most of the men had pulled chairs around the television set to watch the news coverage of what was being called the roof top therapy session at Rampart. They were now watching the footage taken from the ground as the papers drifted from the roof.

"That looks like a ticker tape parade in New York City," Marco commented, "It's hard to believe there are that many feelings and memories people want to just throw away."

"I could think of a few just in some of the dates I've had," Chet chimed in getting a groan from most of his shift mates. "Half of those nurses are probably trying to throw away their memories of their dates with Gage." A dish towel managed to hit him in the back of the head.

Mike sat behind them all half looking at the news cast half reading a book. "That's one of the things that really helps Laura get over some of her hard times. She's had me try it a couple of times and believe me, it helps.

Mike turned his attention back to his book and Roy noticed a troubled look on his face. Trying to be discreet Roy slipped into the chair next to the engineer and casually asked, "What you reading there Mike?"

"Is it true that around a forth of all pregnancies end in miscarriage before the end of the first trimester?"

"Well," Roy prepared to attempt an intelligent sounding answer that would also bring comfort to his friend. "I'm not sure of the numbers but it is rather common yes, but most of those are showing trouble before they—

"Ahhhh!" Mike interrupted Roy's response while launching to his feet and pulling at the back of his uniform shirt gaining everyone's attention. When he managed to get his shirt untucked in the back an ice cube fell to the floor and Mike's hand came from behind him holding three more. Every eye in the room fell quickly on Chet Kelly.

After a moment of dead silence it was Mike who started laughing, and soon the others joined in.

"Thanks Kelly, I needed that."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Mike went home and lay down on the bed. It had been a fairly quiet night at the station and now he had two days off. Laura would have gone into work at six a.m. and according to the schedule on the refrigerator she should be home around two in the afternoon.

Mike gave himself fifteen minutes to fall asleep and when that didn't happen he got up and started the laundry then made a quick job of mowing the lawn. When Laura came home from the hospital she found her husband sitting on the sofa with an open book in his lap and a troubled look on his face.

Laura sat her things down and climbed onto the couch next to him and with a smile on her face snuggled in to his chest where her shoulder could get a rough idea of what his pulse rate was without letting him know she was checking, "Penny for your thoughts."

"How do they get these pictures," Mike motioned to the book he was reading, "they don't, I mean, well I've heard stories about during the holocaust where they would take pregnant women and kill them during the different stages of pregnancy to experiment. They wouldn't use that information in these books would they?"

Laura sat up and started rubbing Mike's back. "I can't confirm or deny the stories of what happened during the holocaust, but these pictures are nothing more than artists' renditions, inspired by ultra sound pictures and watching the development of other species. Most often Frogs because they develop in clear see through eggs."

"So a developing baby doesn't really look like this?" Mike motioned to the book he'd been reading but Laura could see that he was beginning to relax.

"It's pretty close but probably not exact," Laura answered turning her head and positioning herself in Mike's face.

Mike let out a deep breath then turned a sheepish glance to his wife, "It's kind of crazy the things I get to thinking about these days."

Laura snuggled in again and Mike responded by wrapping his arms around her. "How was your day?"

"Bracket was out so we were a little short handed but we managed." Laura responded, "I brought you a present."

"A present, for me, what's the occasion?" Mike questioned and Laura just motioned to the sack she had set down on the couch before she sat next to her husband.

Since Mike could reach the sack himself, Laura just let him and when he pulled it close and looked inside he was puzzled. First he pulled out a new blood pressure cuff and remembered that Laura's obstetrician had suggested he keep track of her blood pressure during the pregnancy, the next box was the stethoscope to go with the cuff and the next box was also a stethoscope, a much more elaborate looking one.

"What's this for?" Mike questioned holding up the second stethoscope.

"That one is for listening to the babies heart beats."

Of course Mike had to try it out immediately. It took a while and a little help to find the first heartbeat, things were a lot lower in the abdomen than he thought they'd be, but once he found it the second one was right close by, and then since he now knew it was permissible Mike had other desires to fulfill and Laura revealed that she was very willing and able.

00000

Kell Brackett became aware, that he was becoming aware. He felt relaxed and as of yet hadn't coaxed his eyes open.

It had taken some persuasion but Dr. Mike Morton had convinced him to take a sedative, a much stronger sedative than he thought he needed. After using the old, a doctor that treats himself has a fool for a patient, saying Kell had given in just long enough to swallow the pill but before it had taken effect he was having second thoughts. Just who did they think he was? He was the head of Emergency Services at Rampart. He couldn't let just one death get to him like this.

Despite the fight he had given his underling doctor Kell was now feeling more rested than he ever remembered being and definitely more rested than he had been since returning from the pesticides explosion.

Taking a moment to sense his surrounding Kell became aware of something across his middle just above his waist, he was laying on his side and whatever it was, was on top of the blanket that covered him. It was a restraint; it had to be, 'why that miserable snake, he admitted me to the psyche ward!'

Kell pushed himself up right with a start and forced his eyes open while taking in some heavy and rapid breaths.

"It's alright Kell," He heard as his restraint moved from around his middle to his back and started rubbing. "It's just a dream, everything is okay."

Looking in the direction of the voice Kell saw Dixie lying on his bed at his Condo next to him.

She was lying on top of his covers with a light blanket over her.

Rolling into a sitting position and pulling his knees up Kell ran his hands through his hair and calmed his breathing and himself as Dixie adjusted the pillows on the bed against the head board for him to lean back against. As he gave in to her gentle guidance Dixie moved her hand to his arm that lay across his stomach and started rubbing.

"It will help if you talk about it," Dixie admonished and sat at his side attentively. She was wearing a comfortable looking pants outfit but was fully clothed which eased the shock of waking up with a woman in bed with him.

"How, how long have I been out?" Kell asked noticing the light coming through his curtain's looked more like mid afternoon and the last he was aware it had been evening.

"About sixteen hours." Dixie answered as she continued rubbing his arm and patiently waiting for him to finish waking up.

"Sixteen hours!" Kell looked around once again just to make certain that he was in his own room, then he looked at Dixie, "Have you been here that whole time?"

"No, Mike stayed with you the first few hours; I just came by early this morning so that he could go on duty." Dixie continued to rub.

Kell lifted the blanket that was covering Dixie and confirmed that the blanket covering him was between the two of them but Dixie also registered the unasked question.

"I have studied Laura Stoker's chapter on the positive and negative effects of Teddy bears at length." Dixie explained, "I'd never want to take advantage of you in your state and do anything that we would both regret later."

"You didn't need to stay with me; all I was doing, it sounds like, was sleeping. You don't think I'm that unstable do you?"

"Yeah, well I'm afraid, one Laura Elmer Stoker has a lot of people thinking twice about leaving a sedated person alone." Dixie smiled, "You were tossing and mumbling in your sleep after I got here and you seemed to settle down when I would talk to you and hold your hand. So-" She had given her explanation and if the blanket between them hadn't confirmed to him that nothing more had happened she was sure nothing would.

There was a moment of silence as Dr. Brackett gathered himself.

"You know getting caught up on your sleep is only part of the battle," Dixie was starting to be as persistent as she needed to be to get Kell to open up. "Why don't you start by telling me what you were dreaming about that had you shooting up in bed like you were running from a ghost?"

Kell gave Dixie a strange glare as he thought back that far, then he looked down with a sheepish grin. "I wasn't dreaming. I was waking up and when I felt your arm across me I thought it was a restraint. I, Well, I thought for a second there, that Morton had admitted me to the psyche ward after I fell asleep." He then hung his head with a little bit of shame in his countenance.

"I'm hungry," Kell responded to the silence, "What do you say we go see what I have in the refrigerator?"

Dixie managed to convince Kell to sit and finish waking up with a cup of coffee while she threw whatever leftovers she could find into an omelet. Once she set the plate in front of him and then sat down next to him with a second one he ate. The meal was half consumed in silence when Dixie spoke again.

"Kell, the title of Laura's book is very accurate, you're never too strong to crumble, no one is.

"Kell this is me, Dixie, your friend, none of this is going to show up on any official record and no one is going to know what you tell me except for me, but if you don't open up you're going to end up seeing a professional."

Kell played with the food on his plate for a moment then looked up at Dixie, he too had read Laura's books but was having a difficult time seeing himself in their pages.

"I've never done anything as involved or as stressful as what she's been through. I know better, Why am I such a mess?"

"Stop denying yourself the right to feel like you do and start talking about it, let those feelings go, none of us are immune to feelings, not me and especially not you." Dixie spoke with excitement and determination in her voice.

Kell placed the next bite of food in his mouth and chewed slowly in thought then he set his fork down, wiped his mouth and turned to his friend, the friend he knew had seen war and could handle what he was about to tell her.

"I've seen burn patients before but this was the first time I've ever seen someone so totally beyond my ability to help. I couldn't even pretend that I thought they had a chance. All I could do was try and keep them comfortable and help them say their good-byes - "

Kell and Dixie talked the rest of the afternoon and ended up taking a walk in the park and feeding the birds some stale bread Dixie found in his pantry.

"Who do I think I am?" Kell spoke as he leaned on the rail to the bridge over the stream. "Why couldn't I accept that I needed to talk, it's not like I haven't done it before?"

"In her books somewhere Laura writes about being in the mode of having to keep moving forward and being the one to show the others how to keep going. If I understand her right, what you're feeling, has as much to do with you feeling the responsibilities as the head of Emergency services as it does what you saw and did."

Kelly Brackett's afternoon with a devoted nurse and friend did him a lot of good, he didn't sleep long that night but he attributed that to the amount of sleep he'd had during the day. He did arrive at the hospital then next morning ready to work and on his occasional breaks he did chat a little with Dr. Morton and even Laura a time or two about what had taken place and his feelings associated with it. In time he found his peace and his nightmare free nights. His friends had been right all along. Why couldn't he have just listened?

00000

A stethoscope to listen to a fetal heart beat turned out to be the greatest gift a new father to be could ever get. Over time Mike became very adept at finding the heart tones, and hearing them frequently, eased his fears. As he held Laura's stomach regularly he noticed the subtle changes taking place, from flat to slightly rounded, from soft to growing firmer. His explorations with the stethoscope usually led to other activities and Laura finally pointed out that there was no reason to use protection at this point, they were already pregnant.

Since Laura still needed her high places from time to time, Mike picked up some ladders and rope and tied the ladders to the trunk of the tree so that Laura wouldn't have to swing from branch to branch to get to the tree house.

All in all Mike was very aware that watching him prepare for the babies and taking care of her brought a great amount of happiness to Laura, and seeing her warm smile was all he needed to keep it up. Laura told him on several occasions that this was the first time she watched a Daddy grow and it was a truly amazing process.

All the reading he was doing was letting Mike know how uncomfortable it was to be pregnant and his frequent talks with Roy and Cap helped him know what he could watch for and how to help a little when he could. Mike started typing his accumulated information, suggestions and thoughts while he waited for Laura to come home from the hospital on his days off and he was completely surprised by the number of pages he was filling. Laura actually suggested making a book out of it and trying to get it published. But then again Laura would suggest something like that; Mike realized that this was the process she had used to write several of her books.

One day when Laura came home from work Mike noticed that she was wearing one of his shirts. As he gave her a welcoming hug he noticed that her pants under his shirt were unzipped and held up with a safety pin across the waist band.

"Don't get me wrong, you look really cute in my clothes but don't they have special clothes for people like you?" Mike asked when they were finished greeting each other.

"You mean rescue workers," Laura smirked and before Mike could answer, "Yeah, they call them uniforms."

-0-

The clerks at the maternity shop had as much fun watching Mike as Laura did. There were so many things that he had never seen before and had no idea what they were or what they were for. While Laura was in the changing room trying on different pants to see which style was the most expandable, she still had some growing to do, Mike was going through the racks of t-shirts. Each one had a saying printed on the front, some didn't apply to the two of them, others Mike felt were inappropriate to think, little alone put in writing or worse print on a shirt. Some of them were funny but he'd never want to wear them nor would he think Laura would want to. There were a few that he'd have to come back for later in the pregnancy, closer to delivery time and after they knew whether they were having boys or girls. Then there were the ones he just couldn't leave on the rack.

When Laura returned from the dressing rooms and started ordering the number of pants and work appropriate tops that she felt she was going to need Mike hurried up to her and started displaying the shirts he had picked out by holding them up to himself.

With each one he showed Laura's smile grew larger then she started to giggle, "You know Mike, you can wear those if you want but the way you hold in your gut and that six pack of yours no one is going to take you seriously."

Mike looked stunned for a minute then it registered in his head what she was saying and he joined her in her laughter.

When they checked out, the bags included t-shirts with the following sayings, Miracle in progress, adding a monkey to the family tree, one that had several speech bubbles saying, move over, no you move over. Then Laura found one she just had to have, on the front was printed, "Look what Daddy did!"

00000

They were now reaching their fifth month and Laura had managed to schedule all of her checkups, so far, so that Mike could be there too, together they had watched the babies grow at an even rate and it was clear that there was an extra little something indicating that they were going to have a couple of boys. Something Mike was both excited and disappointed by.

00000

It was nearly nine in the evening at the Stoker residence when their expected guests finally arrived. Carlos, Malinda and the children were invading for their annual vacation. They had spent the entire day in the car and the children and parents alike were tired and cranky.

"Look Carl, just get the red suitcase. I put all the night clothes in the one suitcase so that we wouldn't have to worry about unpacking everything to go to bed." Malinda was calling as she was trying to keep little Jessica from climbing all over her pregnant Aura.

Mike and Robert were out in the car trying to help Carlos find the one bag that had what they needed to go to bed. The family had left as soon as Carlos had gotten off shift and he had had a long night that included a big warehouse fire and even though Malinda had done a significant amount of the driving he was more than ready for some serious sleep. To make things worse they had had a flat tired on the way and had to unload the back of their station wagon to get to the spare tire and when they put everything back they hadn't taken time to do it in any form of an organized fashion.

When Carlos and Malinda started yelling at each other and the two little girls started crying it was time for Laura to step in.

"All right make way, pregnant woman needs calm zone." Laura called and everyone instantly stopped their quarrelling. "Now if all of you really need is something to sleep in I'm sure we can figure that out and then deal with finding the red suitcase in the morning."

Laura and Mike then managed to find a bunch of t-shirts that everyone agreed would suit them just fine for one night. They were a little big for the children but they thought it was neat to be wearing Aunt Laura and Uncle Mike's shirts.

Mike actually showed Carlos into the room he and his wife were to sleep in and sat and talked with him for a while to help him unwind. He learned that the warehouse fire, he'd worked all night, had clearly been arson and that they nearly lost two fire crews before they got it out. Mike understood well and knew he was also telling him things he would never tell his wife because he didn't want to worry her.

When Carlos couldn't talk any longer Mike left him to fall asleep and found the rest of his guests in the living room. Jessica was using her stethoscope to listen to the babies heart beats while Jasmine was using Laura's stethoscope and Robert was using the one Laura had given Mike to check her blood pressure with all at the same time. Malinda was across the room taking pictures.

"I can't hear what the baby is saying," little Jessica explained as she scrunched up her face and concentrated hard on what she was listening to.

When the children were tired of listening to the babies hearts beat Mike sat down and read three of the new Dr. Seuss books he had bought for the babies. And finally nearly three hours after their regular bed time the three children were tucked into beds and Malinda was able to join her husband in sleep. After making one last check on the children, Mike and Laura also turned in for the night, Laura was scheduled to work the afternoon shift and she would need her sleep.

Mike and Laura were just snuggling down when Laura felt her side of the bed lower just a little and looked over to find one very awake Jessica resting her elbows on the edge of the bed with her face in her hands.

"I thought you were supposed to be in bed young lady." Laura scolded.

"I can seep, is Uncle Mike still your favorite teddy bear?" Jessica asked.

Mike buried his face in Laura's shoulder to hide his laugh.

"Yes Jessica, Mike is my very most favorite teddy bear ever." Laura answered as she reached behind her and took hold of Mike's hand, in a way that he knew she needed his moral support right then.

"Would it be okay if I barrow you're other bear then?"

Laura sighed and looked over to her other bear, sitting on the bed side chair. "All right, for tonight you can sleep with my other bear but you have to promise to go to bed and stay there until in the morning."

Laura and Mike watched the little girl carry the teddy bear out of the room and into the guest room. When all remained quiet Mike just pulled Laura close and held her tight till they both fell asleep.

The next morning the adults were the first to rise and Laura was on her way to the kitchen to whip up some breakfast when they heard Carlos trying to get their attention.

"PST, pst." He hissed and when Laura and Mike looked in his direction he waved his hand beckoning them forward. When they didn't move fast enough he got more and more animated for them to come.

When Mike and Laura were finally at his side he silently directed their attention to the little girl sleeping on the mattress set up for her on the floor. She had her stethoscope in her ears and the bell of it in her hand resting on Laura's teddy bear that was stuffed up her borrowed t-shirt.

Carlos held his finger to his lips and whispered that he was going for a camera as Mike stepped up behind Laura and wrapped his arms around her middle before whispering in her ear. "Imitation is the highest form of flattery."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Laura turned in her husband's arms and buried her face in his shoulder tearfully laughing. Mike moved his arms around her shoulders as he felt the rumbling stir of his developing offspring objecting to his stomach being too close to their space.

"The natives are restless," Mike responded as he snuggled Laura tighter to him and freed one hand to rub the bulging tummy, "All right there boys you play nice in there."

Laura had so looked forward to the first time Mike would feel the lives within her but the first movements he finally detected were so subtle he wasn't sure what he was feeling. The realization that there was a life form moving beneath his hands came gradually and over time. Lately Mike was beginning to believe that his offspring were responding to his touch and he had read in one of the hundreds of books, which he searched through for the directions to becoming the perfect father, the research was showing that the developing child could recognize voices that spoke to them from outside the womb. Because of that information when he was reading to the children to get them to sleep the night before he was really reading to his unborn sons and hoped that by the time his guests returned home he would be able to get over his uneasiness and be able to continue reading to Laura's stomach when they were alone.

He was also working on his lullabies on his piano keyboard and Laura really enjoyed joining in with her violin knowing full well the day would come when her hands would be full for a while.

Laura and Mike moved to the kitchen where Mike helped Laura get breakfast for the group and watched her closely. He knew well of her conflicting feelings concerning Jessica, they talked about them often. Things in that area were getting better and better all the time especially where they and her parents had made and effort to always stay on the same page but caution was still needed with every word spoken.

When the Garcia's came to breakfast Carlos was vocally appreciative to Mike for talking to him before he fell asleep and so was Malinda. The Children were all now dressed in their own clothes and since they fit much better than the borrowed t-shirts they slept in there wasn't room under Jessica's shirt for Laura's teddy bear.

Jessica had replaced it with a much smaller stuffed lamb and was very proud of the fact that her baby's heart played a song not just go thump thump.

Once breakfast was over the children hurried out back to play and climb the tree with adult supervision while Laura and Malinda cleaned up the dishes and watched from the windows.

With Carlos's help the kids were able to get up to the lowest of the decks in the tree and run around. Robert was asking if they could build one like it in the tree in their neighbors yard but Carlos had to explain that that wasn't a good idea. Robert then started asking how long it would take the tree they planted last year to get big enough to build a tree house in.

Jessica wanted very much to join her siblings in the tree house but she had a little complication. Her pretend pregnancy just wasn't cooperating. It was taking at least one hand at the bottom of her shirt at all times to keep her baby from falling out of her shirt and it took both hands if she was going to climb the ladder to the tree house. Carlos tried tucking her shirt in her pants but it wasn't quite long enough to stay tucked in while she moved around and played, it was Mike that came up with a possible solution.

"You know Jessica; if it were okay with you I could maybe babysit your baby while you climbed the tree."

Jessica stood silently for a moment and looked Mike over and he was expecting her to come up with any one of a number of reasons why he couldn't babysit her baby, starting with because he was a boy, he even wondered if she would be afraid of the baby getting hurt if he sat on it. What he wasn't prepared for –

"O-tay, but you have to make sure you be nice with my baby and no drink any beer or picey food, and eat your vegablels and you have to check the heart beats lots of times and no laying down on your tummy cause you'll squish it."

Carlos let out one of those strangled gasps that happen when you're trying so hard not to laugh but can't help it, "one of the ladies in the preschool co-op had a baby about two months ago, all the women would gather around while the kids were coloring and compare pregnancy stories," Carlos offered at Mike's questioning gaze in his direction.

Mike just smiled, "I think I can abide by those rules for a while."

That stuffed lamb was stuffed up Mike's shirt so fast he didn't have time to laugh as Jessica asked if he wanted to use, "My stepascope or your own one."

With a smirk of his own Mike opted to use her stethoscope because he thought it best that she not be climbing the tree with it around her neck. With her dad holding on to her as she climbed the ladder she was only about three feet off the ground before she turned to look at Mike. "Now don't you let my daddy have that baby, he'll set it down someplace and forget where he put it."

Carlos looked offended and perhaps a little guilty but not at all like he was taking things personally as he continued to help his youngest child up into the lower deck of the tree house. Jessica's first act when she was on the deck was to call down to Mike. "Dose that baby still have a helpy heart beat?"

Mike quickly slipped the stethoscope in his ears and placed the bell on the lump in his shirt, A lump that was rather high on his chest for a pregnancy by the way, and after giving the paw a squeeze to start the music, Mike confirmed that the heart was going strong and sounded just like Mary had a little Lamb. When he removed the ear pieces from his ears Mike heard the laughter coming from the kitchen behind him and blushed slightly but enjoyed the moment.

A half hour later Jessica and Jasmine were still playing a make believe game in the tree house while Mike and Carlos sat on the patio below them talking. Robert was at their side assembling the stroller the Garcia's gave Mike and Laura as a gift. There was no hurry to get it assembled but putting things together was something Robert really enjoyed so they were letting him do it.

"You know I envy you," Carlos spoke to Mike while he kept his daughters in sight every second, "That's one thing Malinda and I have never shared is a pregnancy and all that goes with it.

Getting to watch your wife's stomach swell and feel the new life getting ready to come out into the world."

Mike could understand Carlos's feelings but couldn't think of anything to say so he didn't say anything.

"Are babies that are born better than ones that are adopted?" Jasmine asked from the tree house and the two men realized they were being listened to more than they thought they were.

"NO," Mike was quick to answer.

"Absolutely not," Carlos took over the conversation and it didn't take Mike long to realize that Carlos had been preparing for this talk for a long time. "There is no difference in how Mike and Laura's babies are being born than the way you were born," Carlos talked as he reached up and coaxed his two girls to jump from the tree house into his arms one at a time then carried them back to the lounge where he sat them down on his lap.

"Every baby starts inside a momma's tummy just like the ones in Laura's tummy, the only difference is how you guys came to be part of our family."

"But you just told Uncle Mike that you were jealous of him and Laura," Robert joined the conversation.

Carlos turned a thoughtful gaze at his son. "I'm not going to lie to you. A pregnancy, the time it takes a baby to grow inside a momma's tummy, can be an exciting time in a Mom and Dad's life and there is a part of me that is sorry that I missed out on all of that. But at the same time I also missed out on you crying all night because your teeth were coming in, and having to get up in the middle of the night to feed you because your tummies were too small to hold enough food to get you through the night and the best part of all I never had to deal with your poopy diapers."

"But you got to do all that stuff for Jessica, Doesn't that mean you love her more?" Robert wanted to know.

"No that doesn't mean I love her more, that just means I know what I'm saying when I say that I don't miss not getting to deal with all of that stuff with you and Jasmine." Carlos spoke and then Jessica started crying and jumped down off of his lap and went running into the house.

"Daddy doesn't love me because I had poopy diapers," She wailed as she ran into her mother's arms.

Carlos and Malinda were still trying to get Jessica to understand what her dad was really trying to say when Laura left for work but it was clear the little girl was still a little cool toward her father.

Mike walked Laura to her car just to make sure she was alright with the situation and as soon as she was sure she was out of sight and hearing range Laura turned and held on to Mike as she buried her face in his shoulder.

When she gained control Laura pulled back and wiped her eyes and looked up at her supportive husband, "I really did do the right thing when she was born, they love her so much."

"Yes they do, and I'm sure even she'll realize that in time." Mike smiled as his own eyes filled; He knew very well that his wife had always loved the child she gave up, and that it was because of that love and the desire for her to have the best life could offer that she did give her up.

Mike stood in the drive way and watched Laura until she was out of sight and then he slipped in the back door of the house so he didn't interrupt the family discussion that was taking place.

While Laura was at work Carlos and Malinda took their bunch to the Zoo and then the next morning, while Laura slept in after a rough night at work, Mike fixed breakfast before their guests headed off to Disney Land for the day, the next day after Laura had finished an early shift they all went to the beach and the children all got sun burned even with copious applications of sun screen.

Through all of their activities Jessica came up with some interesting ways to keep her baby in her shirt. None of them were totally successful but they were creative. When Mike was around, he baby sat a lot and it always brought a smile to Laura's face to see it.

When Mike went back on duty Carlos and the children came by for another tour of the station and to visit with the guys. They all got a kick out of the little girl with the stuffed Lamb up her shirt when she walked in and somehow managed to keep from laughing too loudly.

"You's the person who telled me I have to sare my Aura," Jessica stood at the captain's feet looking up at him.

"That's right," Hank stooped down to be at more of a conversation level with the young girl, "How's that working out?"

Jessica kept her arms folded at the bottom of her shirt to hold her baby in place as she tilted her head to the side in thought. "I guess it's tay, Arua has to sare her Mike with me and he baby sits my baby for me." Jessica then leaned forward in an effort to talk secretively with the wise captain. "He never baby sits Aura's baby for her, I think he lubes me more than him does her."

There were a whole lot of firemen who had to turn their backs on their guests to hide their giggles at that moment.

Just as their first visit at the station Jessica was much more interested in the squad and asked John and Roy to show her what they had to take care of tiny babies. Both of the medics took a turn listening to her baby's heart beat. While Roy barely managed to keep from laughing, John had a very thoughtful smile on his face as he looked deep into the little girl's eyes as he held the stethoscope in the proper place. Roy could tell by the look in Johnny's eyes that Johnny knew just like he did.

Jasmine interrupted the moment by blowing the air horn on the engine and Jessica turned to her, "I want to do that."

The little girl ran to the cab of the engine and when Chet lifted her up to put her in the cab her baby fell from her shirt. Without letting go of the girl Chet bent down so that she could take hold of her little lamb but instead of tucking it back in her shirt she reached out and stuffed it down Mike's uniform top.

"Can you baby sit for me Unca Mike." It really wasn't a question since the stuffed lamb was already down his shirt.

Mike knew his face was the same color as the engine he was standing next to, it was one thing to have a lamb stuck down your shirt when you were surrounded by other kids and their parents but to do so in front of the guys, well it was most certainly not the same.

Mike sat down on the running board and sucked it up and played his part as Johnny ran for his camera, Chet announced he would boil some water and gather shoe laces and Roy stepped into the camera frame placing his hand on the bump in Mike's shirt and held his other had up to look at his watch, as if timing contractions. Marco and Cap were laughing so hard they couldn't do anything. Carlos had his hands full with three kids in the cab of the fire engine keeping them from pulling knobs. He felt for his friend but in truth he wished his wife was there with the movie camera more.

The sounds of the air horn nearly drown out the klaxons as they announced the next run. The understanding Carlos was quick to take hold of Jessica's hand and stop her from blowing the horn so the men could listen to their assignment. Then Carlos quickly pulled Jasmine out of the cab of the engine while helping Robert climb down.

Mike scooped Jessica into one arm as he lowered her toward the floor and stuffed her lamb back in her shirt before he pulled on his coat and climbed in behind the steering wheel trusting Carlos to get the children and himself out of the station.

Hank acknowledged the call then passed a call slip through the squad window before taking his place in the engine. Before he even shut his door behind him Hank reached over and ran his hand down Mike's chest and stomach.

"Just needed to know if I needed to call out an extra squad in case we have an emergency delivery," he explained to his engineer with a cheesy grin on his face as Mike just started the engine and pulled out behind the squad.

00000

At Rampart things were surprisingly calm. Two shifts of doctors and medical workers were gathered in the doctor's lounge sharing information on patients and anything else that needed to be passed on to the oncoming workers.

"Laura," Kell Brackett called out getting her attention as he worked his way across the room to her. "I was wondering if you've made any plans about when you want to start your time off to have your babies?" I know this is your first pregnancy so you probably don't realized how uncomfortable you're going to be and how hard it is going to be to get around your last month or so."

Dr. Early could see Laura's discomfort from where he was receiving a report on a patient in an observation room; he was just trying to decide if he should step into the conversation when Laura looked at Dr. Brackett.

"Would you mind if we took this conversation to your office?"

Kell was slightly surprised but of course agreed and the two medical workers made their way down the hall each getting distracted along the way.

Once the door was closed behind them Kell sat in the chair behind his desk while Laura took the chair at the side of it.

"Laura, I know to the unsuspecting observer you being pregnant might not be the first thing they think of but I assure you that those of us that have worked with you these last month's it's quite obvious by now."

"I'm sure this whole hospital knew I was pregnant before the rescue helicopters left for that pesticides plant without me." Laura tried to make it clear that she wasn't even trying to hide her condition.

"Okay so why did you want to have this discussion in my office?"

"I'm not primavera," Laura blurted out, "this isn't my first pregnancy."

Showing his surprise at this news Kell silently leaned back in his chair. "I see. I didn't know you had another child. Does your husband know?"

"Yes, Mike knows, he knew before we were married."

"Where is the child, was it a live birth?"

"Yes, it was a very uneventful pregnancy and I chose to place the child for adoption. My husband at the time didn't want the child and before I left him he had gone to great effort to cause a miscarriage, my marriage wasn't recognized in the United States and I a . . . well I just felt it was the best thing to do at the time."

Kell remained silent for a moment to think his next words through carefully. "I must admit I have no idea what you must have gone through but I want you to know that I respect you for the choice you made and that this information will not leave my office. I am however not sure why we're having this conversation."

"You were asking what my plans were concerning maternity leave, and you were under the assumption that I didn't know what to expect."

"Oh, yeah," Brackett realized why they were having that conversation.

"I worked right up to the delivery of my first pregnancy, my last shift ended about four hours before she was born and I actually went jogging between the first contractions. Once my water broke, I decided it must be the real thing and took a bus back to the hospital where I delivered an hour later. I guess the reason for this conversation is to tell you that I'm kind of planning to do the same thing this time.

"Of course there are a few complications that might change things this time around, giving that I'm carrying twins, and that they are sharing an umbilical cord. At this point we're actually planning to deliver by C Section. So things will get scheduled a little closer to time depending on how the babies continue to develop. But if the truth be known, if I'm going to have any problems I'd really rather be right here when they start and I know my husband will be happier if I'm here and he just has to join me rather than worry about taking care of me while he's trying to get me here."

Kell managed to find a smile. He had heard about her husband's panic attack early in the pregnancy and in truth he really did understand the feelings that had just been explained to him.

"Well I'd appreciate it if you would keep me informed of any dates and possible complications as things go along, and I do reserve the right to impose leave if I feel you're ability to move or your health is compromised."

"If you try I'll probably fight you but for right now I respect that decision," Laura agreed with a cautious grin.

00000

Roy had ridden in with the patient it was a drug over dose in a young single mother with two children. John brought the squad in behind him and then walked into the emergency department to find that his help was not wanted in the treatment room at the time. John left a message at the desk that he would be waiting in the squad and when Roy found him there he was so many miles away in thought that when Roy reached out and touched his shoulder John jumped high enough to bump his head on the top of the squad.

"Something has been bugging you all afternoon," Roy laid it out, he had been pretty sure his partner would talk about it sooner or later but he was thinking it was time to apply a little persuasion. "Are you ready to talk about it now?"

"How's the girl doing, she going to make it?" John wasn't really trying to change the subject but he wanted to know.

"She'll make it," Roy shared some of his partner's disgust, "she told the doctor that she's pregnant again and she just took enough to cause a miscarriage."

John snapped to attention with the news Roy gave and then just shook his head.

While John organized his thoughts Roy moved around the squad and slipped in behind the wheel.

"Some of the people we work with," John started to talk and then stopped; Roy understood that those weren't the words his partner wanted to use. "You know when Mike told us that his wife and placed a child for adoption before they met, I, a, I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"I mean given who her grandfather is and all I was sure the child was still on the reservation. I mean my people are real particular about keeping their off spring close, it stems back to where the white men tired to take all the Indian children and teach them to be civilized.

"It's so mixed up you know. The authorities won't let any one out of the tribe have the kids but if their mixed blood the people in the tribe don't want them. They tend to be really abused and most of the time they're careful about it and make sure that it doesn't show.

"See, I know who Laura's grandfather is, for decades he's been a big advocate for returning the race to its purest form, I was a kid when he came to my tribe to share his plan for superiority, if I was an outcast before I really was after he left. My dad told me about how people like him would marry brothers and sisters together till they had deformed children because the genes were so screwed up. Some of the people who believed in this guys plan came to my Mom and tried to get her to leave me and my dad so she could take part in their breeding program. They really got ugly when my Dad was killed in a car accident, I've often wondered if it wasn't deliberate, I've wondered if he wasn't really murdered so they could get my mother away from him. When she got sick. . . ."

Roy could tell now that John needed to talk more that he had before realized so he just drove the squad to a parking spot away from the emergency entrance and parked to give his partner the time he needed to get his feelings and story out.

"When my mom knew she wasn't going to get well she did everything in her power to make sure I got off the reservation. Thank heavens My Dad's sister was willing to take me in because there is no way the tribal council would have let me go otherwise."

John stopped talking again and just like every other time the subject of his youth came up it was clear he wasn't willing to discus any details.

"You know who that little girl is don't you?" John turned and looked Roy in the eyes.

"What little girl," Roy tried to deny that he knew it too but John's glare bore down on him. "You mean Jessica?"

"Do you think Mike knows that she's the child Laura gave up?" John persisted.

Roy let out a sigh and took in another breath holding it in his cheeks then slowly blowing it out. "I don't see how he could not know, that little girl is a carbon copy of Laura, in more than just looks. From what you tell me she must have gone with a private adoption to make sure her daughter stayed off the reservation."

"That must be hard watching her grow up with someone else," John speculated.

"I can't even comprehend what it would be like to give a child up." Roy finally felt as if he could add something. "I'm sure she did what she thought was best for the child, I think it might be easier to be able to watch the child grow and know that she's loved and being taken care of instead of having to wonder. I don't know, really I have no idea what she must feel."

"Do you think they're going to tell her, who her birth mother is I mean?"

Roy looked at his partner for a moment in thought then let out a sigh again. "I think the time will come when she'll figure it out if they don't."

"So what do we do?" John shared his biggest confusion. "Should we tell Stoker we know?"

"NO, no I think this is one of those things we just need to keep to ourselves. If Mike had wanted us to know he would have told us. We are just speculating you know, there is a chance that we're wrong. I think it's best we never talk about it."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Johnny conceded and there was nothing more said until dispatch radioed asking them for their status.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The Pictures from the Garcia visit stayed around the station long after the Garcia's had returned to their home and work.

The outgoing shift and the incoming shift were laughing it up over the pictures on the bulletin board when Mike came in uncharacteristically late and with one look at his face the guys from his crew could tell that something was causing their friend more concern than he had been showing last shift.

Mike was given the time to slip into his uniform, he had made prior arrangements with the previous shifts engineer to cover for him while he went to his wife's doctor's appointment with her. Even with that he was only five minutes late.

Once Mike was in his uniform he walked to the office and stood nervously at the door long enough to take a couple of deep breaths to settle himself before stepping into the open door way requesting permission to enter.

Chet was moving closer to casually over hear when the door was closed. He and Johnny exchanged glances and then John with Roy as they finished going over the supplies in the squad.

Everyone went about their business and quietly watched the office door, it was the call of duty that brought the door open again and every one hurried to their posts.

The call came in as a woman down, but when the men arrived they found a very panicked six year old girl boiling water while her mother was in labor in the next room. It was quickly learned that Mom had been ordered to bed to try and prevent an early delivery but things were still happening and too advanced to stop now.

The Father was on his way and arrived just a few minutes after the Men of Station 51. Since there was no need for the fire truck and the pumps on it Hank assigned Mike to assist his paramedics with the delivery and the two men accepted his assistance with a warm smile.

Chet and Marco were assigned to help the soon to be big sister in turning off the stove, she told them that she knew she needed to boil water because they had watched a movie about a mommy having a baby just last week. While his men were doing as they had been assigned Hank took on the father with just as big of a smile as he ever had to share. The father didn't even make an effort to enter the bedroom he just paced the floor and looked up in panic every time his wife would let out a scream. Since the child was crowning when they first arrived the sound of a crying baby wasn't long in coming.

Hank escorted the now pale and shaky but excited father to the bedroom door and stood close buy as he stuck his head in. "Is, is it all right, is my wife all right."

"They're both doing just fine," Roy offered encouragement.

"It's another girl," the exhausted woman weakly called out as John and Mike were working together to wrap the baby up in a warm blanket and suction out her airway as she exorcised her lungs.

Because Hank was prepared he had no trouble keeping the father from hitting his head when he went down.

"He did the same thing when our first child was born," the mother informed Hank as she watched him lower her husband to the floor.

When the ambulance arrived the father was loaded on a stretcher and carried out to the ambulance and Hank sat with him while the attendants went back in with the gurney for his wife and baby. Following instructions Roy helped the little girl call grandma and once the little girl shared the happy news, Roy told her where they were taking everyone and where she could meet them.

With his warmest of crocked smiles Johnny placed the newborn infant in Mike's trained arms as they moved the mother over to the gurney then once she was settled and buckled in Johnny lifted the infant from his arms again and placed it in her mother's ready arms. The entire crew walked out along with the mother carrying the paramedic's equipment and Marco made sure the door was locked behind them. The little girl was helped into the front of the ambulance and Johnny climbed in and the doors were closed and slapped and the ambulance rolled away.

"Is the baby going to be alright?" Mike asked Roy as he replaced the equipment in the squad to follow behind to the hospital.

"She's a little on the small side but her lungs sure sound good, I'm sure everything is going to be just fine." Roy offered his friend with a smile.

"Just how early did she say she was?" Mike questioned his memory, "a month and a half, that's a lot right?"

"Every pregnancy is a little different, but the doctor has been watching this one close and I can tell you that little one will be just fine," Roy gave Mike a slap on the shoulder before climbing in the squad to follow his partner.

Before the squad pulled out Mike felt the supporting hand of his captain on his shoulder. Mike just looked back over his shoulder at his friend, "Thanks for putting me in there for this one."

Hank just smiled and gave Mike's shoulder a squeeze, "Ready to take us back to the barn?"

Mike nod his head with confidence and they all climbed on board the engine with smiles on their faces. They could only wish that all of their calls were like this one.

-0-

When the paramedics returned they found Mike working on the water cannon's mounting bracket. "Well Mike did that last run make you anxious for your turn?" John called up to his shift mate after climbing out of the squad.

"I'm hoping my turn is little while off yet," Mike answered taking the time to sit down on the hose beneath his feet. "My two are already going to be extra small because they're twins and due to the shared umbilical cord, I don't want them coming any sooner than they have to."

"You're right Mike," Roy joined into the conversation over the hood of the squad, "But it has to be comforting to know that if things were to happen early the chances are good that they'd all still be okay."

"Yeah," Mike answered but continued to just sit on the engine with one foot dangling over the edge of the hose bed.

"Mike was told this morning that if the delivery goes as planned and there isn't any complications the Doctor is going to let him go in the operating room with Laura," Hank shared the information he was seriously doubting his engineer was going to, mostly because he knew Mike needed to talk about a few things and needed some more moral support from his friends.

"Yeah, but I have to have someone there to watch out for me, in case I do what the father this morning did."

"I told you this morning I'd be thrilled to be there for you," Hank reminded his friend.

"Yeah, as long as your not on shift at the time," Mike responded with a worried smile. He knew he needed to find a back up person who wasn't on his shift.

"Hey," Johnny leaned on the squad and offered, "That shared cord thing your wife has going could be very interesting to see. Maybe we could get Dr. Brackett to take us out of service for a while and count it as continuing education.

"Hey partner, I like that idea. It shouldn't take more than an hour and if worse came to worse we could always get someone to cover for us, they usually do those things early in the morning when their scheduled anyway," Roy added and Mike gave a sheepish grin, he really did need his friends support and none of them were letting him down.

"The Doctor is going to start checking Laura every week now and really watch how the babies are growing. If they go a week without getting any bigger she's going to seriously consider taking them early." Now that Mike was talking he could share all of his concerns. "They're already smaller than most babies are at this point but they are still growing slowly and the Doctor wants to give their lungs as much time to develop as she can. In a few weeks she's going to start giving Laura some medication to help the lungs along."

"It's amazing what they can do these days," Roy added, "I wouldn't worry too much, the Doctor's are on top of things and watching closely, and if anything is to happen she's most likely to be right there at the hospital and I already know nearly everyone there is keeping an eye on her."

"Yeah but we have to get a special pediatrician, one that only takes care of high risk babies and then only for the first month." Mike shared one more thing from that morning that worried him.

"A neonatologist?" Roy questioned. Mike nod his head, "I wouldn't worry too much about that, they call them in on all babies that are early or low birth weight. I'd think they'd want one just because you're expecting twins, just as a precaution, if everything turns out alright they just go ahead and transfer them over to the regular pediatrician."

Mike gave a sigh of noticeable relief; the men had enjoyed watching Mike make his journey into fatherhood and even shared some of his concerns along with his excitement. Mike was making it clear that he not only appreciated his friends, he needed their support. Noticeably absent all of a sudden was one particular lineman, namely the Phantom aka Jester Chester.

Chet appeared moments later drying his hands with a paper towel and announcing he was going to start fixing lunch. When Mike went to his locker several hours later, after Chet 'accidently' squirt ketchup on his uniform during dinner, Mike found his locker clear full of disposable diapers and baby bottles.

At the end of the shift Mike stepped around the corner unnoticed and caught the rest of the guys handing Chet money, he was sure the whole crew was financing the Jester's upcoming exploits.

Mike decided that he better go back and empty his locker and take everything home before he had too much stuff to fit in Laura's little car. She was getting big enough that it was getting tight behind the steering wheel so she and Mike had traded vehicles.

0000000

While he was off shift Mike was doing some yard work while he waited for Laura to come home from work, when Roy and his family stopped to visit while they were out for a walk, At least that's what they said. However when a very tired Laura drove up in Mike's big truck JoAnne took advantage of the opportunity to ask, "Would it be alright if I threw you a baby shower?"

After sharing a silent conversation with her husband through warm smiles Laura agreed and she and JoAnne went into the nursery to talk over things still needed, a list of people Laura wanted invited and possible dates while Mike and Roy took the children out back and watched them play and talked a little.

With all the programs Laura was trying to get wrapped up before the babies arrived the date was set five weeks in the future and when Mike and Laura were along together Laura admitted to Mike that she already didn't feel much like partying.

-0-

Mike continued to find baby related items in his locker every shift. A case of baby formula, story books and toys, he was sure Roy had had some input because all of the story books went with the ones he already had but there were no duplicates, he really liked the fact that all the new story books came with recorded tapes so that Mike didn't have to do all the reading. The mobiles for over the cribs were unlike any Mike had ever seen before and since he recognized the pieces on them as dream catchers of Native American folk lore he knew Johnny had made them. Mike made sure to let him know how much he appreciated his efforts and to tell him that he knew his wife was going to just love them.

Of course Mike also found several boxes of disposable gloves and a couple sets of nose plugs along with several sets of ear plugs in his locker. Most of the time Mike just leaned on his open locker and laughed but there was once that he just had to take Chet in a chock hold and rub his knuckles against the fireman's head.

Mike thought about inviting the guys over for a barbeque in the back yard to tell them thanks but he knew his wife wasn't up to that kind of thing.

-0-

Week by week Laura checked in with her obstetrician and week by week the babies grew slowly enough to be loosing ground with what was expected with a normal pregnancy.

It was about a week before the big baby shower when Laura arrived home from work to find a note from her husband on the fridge, there had been an incident, Mike called it, leaving both the captain and the engineer of the previous shift on injured reserve, Mike and Cap were called in early. Since there was something she needed to talk with Mike about and she, was under no circumstances going to talk with him over the phone about it, Laura waddled back out to the truck and drove to the station.

When she arrived she was let in by a fireman she had never met but he was quick to guide her to her husband who was working to check several lengths of hose to find any that may have been damaged in the brush fire the station had fought before he had been called in. Everything on the engine had been replaced but Mike was determining if the replaced hose was salvageable or needed to be retired.

When Hank noticed Laura walking through the bay he was quick to step up to her side and point her to her husband. Mike seeing her, stopped what he was doing and met them near the back of the engine where he tried to get her to set down but she informed them both that, 'the Natives objected to her sitting.'

"Emily was asking me what the two of you needed yet for the babies," Hank asked as he had been instructed by his wife.

Laura started rubbing her stomach with a kneading force for a moment and then looked over at Hank, "Boxing gloves."

Both men started laughing and Mike offered a father's influence by placing his hand on her stomach and admonishing his sons to play nice as he rubbed. Laura admitted that they seemed to settle down a little.

"I swear these two are going to be born with black eyes," Laura predicted with a chuckle then turned a glance to Mike that Hank recognized as, 'is there someplace we can talk?'

When Hank left the two of them alone Laura just turned to Mike and pushed him down on the tail board. "It's time to choose a couple of birthdays."

Together they talked about the latest ultrasound and the radiologist report that had just come in then looked over Mike's schedule and with some trepidation agreed on a date the day after the baby shower.

When they told Hank so he could make sure Mike was covered and could be there, Hank also set in motion a surprise father's shower for the night of the baby shower and then wondered it that was a good idea, the way Jester Chester had been going about business what would their be left to give. They Cap thought about Mike's outdated camera equipment and knew exactly what to give.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

When the rest of A shift joined their Captain and Engineer the next morning, Mike was happy to see his extended family. The news of the scheduled C-Section spread quickly and both Roy and Hank called their wives to confirm the need for extra tiny sized clothing.

The shift proved to be an extra crazy one, due in part to one of the fire engines in their response area breaking down and a replacement being slow in coming and a second engine was involved in a traffic accident later in the day, no real damage done but they had to be taken out of service for the duration of the investigation. The extra heavy load kept the men running requiring lunch to be picked up at a drive in and eaten in the vehicles and Dinner to be ordered in.

"The great firefighter in the sky sure knows you need to keep your mind busy," Chet teased as he slid off the engine after the tenth traffic accident call, they didn't even make it to the day room before the tones sounded off again. "What is this, has every driver out there decided their driving on the bumper car range?"

Much to their pleasure all of the stations were in service before bed time and it was decided to try and give Station 51 a break. All of the men were asleep as soon as they found a vertical position at least it seemed like everyone was asleep, When Mike woke up the next morning it was very evident that someone had been up in the night. Tucked in bed with him was one very lazy basset hound wearing a baby bonnet, bib and knitted booties.

The men were awaken by Mike's laughter just five minutes before the wake up tones sounded and found their way around the partitions to see Mike scratching Henry's chin while repeating, "Kuchie, kuchie, coo."

While the men were cleaning up and getting into their uniforms Hank peaked inside the locker room unnoticed and when he could see that Kelly was just tying his boots he stepped back and let out a yell, "Kelly I need to see you in the office."

Sitting back in his office he waited until one Chester B Kelly hesitantly sulked through the door and Hank could tell with a single look that his recent life had been passing before his eyes in an effort to determine just how much trouble he was in now.

"Shut the door," Hank called out sternly when he noticed Mike walking by on his way to the engine for some reason.

Chet carefully and much slower than Hank really wanted moved to close the door and then returned to the spot next to the desk and stood at attention.

"Relax, Chet you're not in trouble," Hank spoke softly so as not to be heard beyond the door, "I was just hoping you would be willing to give me some help with a little surprise I'm trying to pull together."

Chet let out an exaggerated sigh of relief and gave his Captain a smile, "Your Jester the Phantom is at your service," he added hand gestures and a regale bow; it was very evident that he already knew who the surprise was for.

-0-

At Rampart word was spreading the Laura had set a birth date for her twins and her fellow staff members were giving her extra examining looks when she wasn't watching.

"There must be problems," one nurse whispered in Dixie's direction, "She's not nearly big enough for them to take those babies if there wasn't."

For the rest of the shift Laura never touched bed linins as every member of the staff remained attentive to whatever need they thought they could meet, whenever a patient needed to be moved someone always stepped in, "I can handle this."

Knowing her mannerisms, when ever Laura would step out of a treatment room with blood samples in her hand, the nearest person stepped forward instantly to run them to the lab for her and save her from doing it herself.

"All right Dix," Laura cornered the head nurse on her last break of the shift, "who ordered the personal service? I'm surprised there isn't someone here to open my can of Ensure for me."

"Laura, you have to understand, you're special to us around here," Dixie started her explanation, "no orders had to be given, Now that the word is out everyone wants to help in any way we can."

Laura took another long swig of her high calorie drink, that her doctor hoped would help put a little weight on the babies, when the can was empty she opened the second one.

"One can for each twin?" Dixie questioned as she watched Laura, when Laura didn't answer she got more persistent and to the point. "How bad are things?"

Laura sighed and toyed with her second drink, "the twins aren't growing like they should. They seem to be developing all right but they aren't getting the size they should be, their pretty sure that the shared umbilical cord just isn't big enough to keep feeding them much longer."

Laura paused to rub her belly, since she had been walking around doing her job the babies were now quiet since walking seemed to rock them to sleep, "They started me on steroids to speed up the development of the lungs, they want to do an amniocentesis the morning before the C Section if things aren't where they want them they'll back off the date a day or two but Dr. Watson is afraid that the babies could end up starving to death if we don't take them early."

There was a moment of silence and then Laura leaned forward, "Truth be known, I'm more afraid about what happens after they get here," Laura confided in her friend. "Right now a natural disaster in a third world country seems like an easier task to take on than parenthood. Don't get me wrong, I want these babies, I want them more than I can ever explain, I'm nervous about them being taken early but I can't wait to see the look on Mike's face as he's holding them in his arms instead of just rubbing my stomach, but being a mother and guiding them through to becoming responsible people that scares me."

"How early is it?" Dixie gathered information while she thought of something she could say to Laura that she would believe, after all Dixie didn't have any children of her own.

"Four weeks," Laura answered, "this is the time in the pregnancy where the babies usually make the most growth but their pretty well formed."

"They take babies that early every day and for the most part they do just fine," Dixie encouraged. "As far as the parenthood part, it's not as hard as you think, you just have to take it one day at a time and make sure you love them. From what I see here in emergency there will be some days you'll be pulling your hair out. Anyone who can run a disaster or Emergency the way you do can handle parenthood, it's not that much different." Dixie smiled at Laura.

"Now you're really scaring me," Laura smirked and smiled back, "Let's just hope it doesn't involve as much blood and guts and life and death moments."

"Thank heavens it doesn't," Dixie assured.

-0-

At the station tired firemen were changing into street clothes before going home.

"So Mike," Roy called out as he stuffed his dirty uniform in his duffel bag, "How are you coming on that Mother-in-law apartment in your basement?"

"It's done, for the most part, I painted it a week ago, we just need to get some furniture," Mike answered as he sat on the bench in front of his locker. This was nearly a double shift for him and he was more worn out than the rest of the guys. "There's no real hurry though, Laura has six weeks maternity leave and then she's opted for the additional four weeks unpaid leave after that."

"So are your sister and brother-in-law going to move in or have they decided yet?" Johnny questioned.

"Marty took the job in Sacramento, it was really the better of the two jobs and it's closer to the university there so he can finish his masters." Mike answered there had been another job offer in the Carson area and Mike had offered to let them live in his basement rent free so they could save for a house and Mellissa would have been a-live-in Nanny when Mike and Laura were at work.

"So have you made any decisions about day care for when Laura goes back to work?" Roy asked, He and JoAnne had talked about her helping out and even though JoAnne was a little intimidated about taking twins, especially extra tiny twins that would need extra attention, she was willing to help out and they had thought the money they knew Mike and Laura were planning to pay could be a nice addition to their children's collage funds. Of course that was easy for Roy because the days JoAnne would have the babies would be the same days Mike was on shift and for the most part when Mike was on shift so was Roy. He would never have to help with the messy diapers.

"Well, My mom is coming for the baby shower and then going to stay for a couple of weeks to help out," Mike talked and Roy could tell that he needed to take the nearly asleep engineer home to keep him from falling asleep behind the wheel. "As far as when Laura goes back to work we've talked about a couple of options but we haven't made any decisions yet."

Mike leaned forward and got a troubled look on his face, "We knew there was a good chance they were going to take the babies early but we still felt like we had time."

"I understand that," Roy moved over next to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I can tell you from experience that it doesn't become real until you hold those little ones in your arms. There's still time, you don't need to have all of the decisions made before the babies are born."

00000

Mike was still asleep when Laura got home from the hospital she was tired enough that she just lay down next to him and snuggled as close as her stomach would allow. Mike was awakened after dark by a gentle kicking at his back. He rolled over and placed his hand on Laura's stomach and began to rub. "Settle down there boys, just a few more days and you'll have all the room to move you want."

Laura just moaned in her sleep and shifted to a more comfortable position; Mike snuggled in and took his whole family in his arms.

00000

It was the day before the baby shower and Dr. Brackett started the day by rushing into surgery to deal with internal bleeding from an auto pedestrian accident. That left the emergency department short one doctor and Laura to pick up the slack. Even with the extra help the staff was giving Laura these days she was hopping.

After her third cardiac arrest of the day she started to notice her back was hurting, Knowing that wasn't a good sign she asked Dixie to call in another doctor and Dr. Early arrived early for his shift just as Kell Brackett returned from surgery, It had been six grueling hours but the patient was still alive and barring any unforeseen complications he should stay that way.

As the two doctors greeted each other Laura walked out of the supply closet she sometimes used as an office with an arm load of charts. Everyone's attention was drawn instantly to her direction when the charts hit the floor and the ominous "Au ho" that came from Laura as she held her stomach and leaned against the wall.

The orderly taking a wheel chair back to the nook where it is stored veered and helped Laura into the chair as Dixie went into action as if she had drilled for it.

Dr. Early was at Laura's side while Dixie was on the phone with the obstetrics department. There was an opening so Dr. Early instructed the orderly to take her right there while Dixie got Dr. Watson's office on the line. As soon as Dr. Watson assured she was on her way Dixie dialed the number for Fire Station 51, no answer. She checked the response board, it showed station 51 on scene but Dixie had no idea what they had responded to.

00000

Three hours later the men of station 51 along with three other stations were cleaning up after a structure fire, John had just taken in a smoke inhalations case along with a fireman with a cut on his neck that was going to require a few stitches. Roy was just placing the rest of his equipment back in the squad so he could follow his partner when Cap asked him to hold up for a moment.

Roy had been aware of his captain getting a personal message from the battalion chief just as they were loading up their patients and when he saw him dragging Mike toward the squad by his arm and helping him into the passenger seat, Roy knew the message was concerning Laura.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Mike didn't even wait for the squad to come to a stop. As soon as Roy slowed down to put it in reverse so he could back in Mike was out of the cab and running for the door. Standing in the doorway was a nurse pointing to the elevator, "She's in OB, 8th floor."

Roy managed to get the squad parked and himself into the emergency department in time to see Mike getting in the elevator and as soon as John was released from his patients the two paramedics climbed on the elevator and headed for the 8th floor.

When they arrived at their destination they checked in at the nurses desk then moved to the waiting room, Cap had asked Roy to hang around long enough to find out what was going down.

It wasn't long when a sheepish looking Dixie stepped out of a room and noticing the boys she waved them in. Once inside they saw Laura in a bed still pregnant, she was hooked up to several monitors that were monitoring the babies' heart beats and any possible contractions. The babies' heart monitors were very active, all looked well, but the contractions monitor was a flat line.

"This must be what you guys call a maternity drill," Laura commented once the paramedics were in the room.

Mike was at her side holding her hand looking at the monitors but the confused look on his face betrayed the fact that he didn't have a clue what he was looking at.

"This is sure a whole lot of excitement for what may have been one contraction." Laura's irritation at the situation came out loud and clear.

Dr. Watson was at one of the monitors looking over the readings and turned to address her patient. "Well considering that we've been here for three hours and there hasn't been another of whatever it was I think you're probably right and that it was just a Braxton Hicks, there is no dilation to speak of and everything seems to check out fine. But I also think your body is telling you that it's time to slow down a little."

"Yeah, well it is the end of my shift, I am kind of tired," Laura responded. "Are you suggesting that it's time to stop working until the babies get here?"

"Well we are only talking about one day since you are scheduled for a routine C-Section day after tomorrow, I do think it would be a wise idea if you were well rested," Dr. Watson gave a serious suggestion if not an order.

"Brackett's going to through a fit," Laura grumbled but the way she laid her head back on the pillow it was clear she knew the doctor was right.

"Brackett already has you covered," a surprise voice came from the door way where Dr. Brackett was standing, "from what I saw today I think it's time to let the rest of us save the world for a while."

"I don't know, do you guys think you can handle it without me?" Laura smirked.

Dixie agreed to take Laura home and Mike was loaded back into the squad between two smiling paramedics.

"False Alarm," Roy called out to the rest of the crew that was gathered around the squad when he climbed out. Mike sat in the middle studying his hands until John got out so that he could and Hank was there with a slap on his back when he rolled out into the bay.

-0-

At the Stoker home, Dixie was driving Laura nuts as she tried to get her comfortable.

"Dix, I can and would be much happier doing this myself." Laura laid it on the line. "Now if you were my husband and would lie down next to me then that would be another story but you're just not my type."

Laura then sat down on her bed and sighed before looking up at her friend, "Sorry I guess I am a little grouchy, I really would like a nap. If you're planning to hang around make yourself at home, and if you really want to there's an extra room down the hall last door on the right, the one on the left is set up for Mike's Mother when she gets here tomorrow."

Laura then positioned her own pillows the way she wanted them, lifted her own legs onto the bed and pulled her own blankets over her. Once Dixie could tell she was comfortable or at least as comfortable as she could get she stepped out of the room and closed the door.

Mike called a few hours later to check on her and woke her up. They talked for a while as Laura finished waking up. He was concerned that Dixie was still there leading him to feel something was more serious than he had thought. After getting up and going to the bathroom Laura came into the kitchen to find Dixie had fixed dinner and the two sat and ate together and shared some friendly girl talk. Now that she'd had a nap Laura wasn't nearly as cranky as she had been.

After dinner Laura gave Dixie a full tour of the house and the two women sat in the love seat sized rocking chair in the nursery as Dixie raved over the murals on the walls. Once Laura had demonstrated her ladder climbing skill and shown Dixie the tree house her husband had built for her and made it back to the ground with no complications Dixie felt safe in leaving Laura alone for the night.

Mike called from the station for the third time since the, 'false alarm,' the rest of the guys were drifting off to bed for the night, but Mike needed to talk with his wife again.

Hank was sitting at the dinning table working on his paperwork when Mike walked over to the pay phone and dropped a dime once again. Hank just smiled and shook his head then picked up his papers and left the room to give his Engineer and friend some privacy. Once he stepped out into the bay he pulled the papers against his chest and leaned against the wall.

As he heard his friend saying hello, Hank thought back to the last days before his first child was born, He too had made several phone calls home a day while he was on shift. In the end his daughter was born three hours before he reported for his next shift, with three boxes of cigars and so high with excitement that he didn't notice that he had his shoes on the wrong feet. Hank smiled again at the memory and continued on to his office.

-0-

"Hi, how ya doin?" Mike started his conversation with his wife in an almost sheepish apologetic voice. "Any more of those Barton Hiccups things?"

Mike leaned against the wall with the phone to his ear and smiled at the laughter that was coming back through the phone, "There called Braxton Hicks, silly and no, not a single one, I even convinced Dixie to go home."

"Convinced her or ordered her?" Mike needed to know.

"Convinced, I gave her permission to use one of the guest rooms but she didn't have a change of clothes and after spending the entire evening with me decided I wasn't going to need a midwife tonight after all."

"I guess that's good to hear, I must admit I liked the idea of someone being there with you just in case."

"JoAnne DeSoto is just two blocks away and I understand her daughter is a seasoned pro in child birth." Laura joked before adding, "And remember, you put emergency dispatch on speed dial when we got this new fangled phone."

"Yeah, you're right, it's just that,- -"Mike couldn't really find words for what he was feeling. "Don't forget what the doctor said about needing to deliver the babies by C-Section, she said that the first one would probably be alright but that he'd pull the cord and pull the other one out of line so that he'd have to be delivered by C-Section or we could lose him."

"I remember and she said there was a 50 percent chance the second one would have problems, now I'm not planning to wait even one second to call for help if I even think I might be going into labor. I'd never take that kind of risk with our babies."

"Sorry I guess I'm just being a worry wart," Mike sighed, "I just can't help it."

"These little monkeys are really active right now. I have a hunch their going to keep me awake all night, if you can't sleep I want you to feel free to give me a call, I doubt you'll wake me up."

"Careful I just might take you up on that,"

"Mike, Just remember, you'll be home in the morning and before you go back on duty again you'll be a real honest to goodness father."

"If you're trying to calm me down you're not doing a very good job of it."

Mike said good-night and then climbed into his bunk. There he was still wide awake when Hank came to bed, he was both relieved that Dixie didn't see a need to stay and worried that his wife was home alone.

As he listened to the slow and even breathing of all the men in the dorm Mike thought on what Laura has said, 'before you go back on duty again you'll be and honest to goodness father.' Wow, the time was at hand when his babies would no longer be just little rumbles under his hands, he was going to be able to hold them, each one individually. As Mike closed his eyes he began to picture himself with a child in each arm trying to figure out how to set them down. His eyes opened again.

Mike closed his eyes again trying his hardest to relax and get to sleep, this time he focused on his memories of holding Laura's stomach and feeling the movement there, he smiled as he remembered Laura saying they needed boxing gloves and then he pictured his children lying in those tiny crib things in the hospital nursery, both with black eyes, Mike's eyes opened again.

Mike gave up on trying to sleep for the moment and placed his hands behind his head, he was going to need to do some reading on disciplining children. He thought of latrine duty but then he remembered his sister talking about having to keep the bathroom door shut to keep her son from playing in the toilet. "I wonder how old they have to be before Latrine duty will be a discipline?" Mike silently asked himself. The thoughts of latrine duty turned to Jester Chester, He had truly kept Mike calm and laughing these last few months and the occasional ice down his neck had really helped.

"Man I sure hope I'm not this big of a mess the second time around." No wait a minute, his wife was miserable now waiting for the birth of his first children, how could he start thinking about the next time, boy that sounded just like something a man would think.

That was it, no more of this trying to sleep, his mind was just getting too many ideas. Mike got up and pulled on his bunker pants and pulled the suspenders over his shoulders.

When Hank noticed the empty bed some time later he got up to go find his wayward Engineer, he found him in the weight room quietly doing pushups, to try and tire himself out.

The paramedics were called out on a difficulty breathing call, and when they returned the whole station was called out on an unknown type rescue at one of the all night bars. Turned out to be a bar fight and fortunately the police arrived just before they did and had everything calmed down. John and Roy were able to put the rest of the crew to work doing some of the minor bandaging that needed to be done while they evaluated each of the ten patients they found waiting for them. In the end the police accompanied each of the patients to the hospital for minor treatment before they would be hauled to jail to sober up. The crew was then able to return to the station where most of them just hauled their bodies back to bed.

Mike headed in that direction but couldn't even convince himself to lie down. He went back to the common room with the thought of warm milk, but that made him think of his babies again and then his wife. Mike made a detour to his locker to get some change for the phone. It was three a.m. in the morning.

Mike dropped the dime in the phone and then changed his mind three times before he finally dialed his home number. Once the phone started ringing Mike felt totally foolish but since he had let it ring he knew he couldn't hang up now.

"Couldn't sleep hu," Laura answered the phone on the second ring, "Yes I'm still pregnant."

Mike smirked into the phone and fell in love with his wife all over again as he pictured the smile on her face as she realized that he cared about her. "Sorry to wake you up."

"You didn't," Laura answered, "I've been a little restless myself. I just finished cleaning out the refrigerator now I'm waiting for a load of wash to get done."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Probably, but I couldn't seem to rest well enough to get to sleep, I must of pulled a muscle in my back at work today," Laura commented as she pulled the long cord to the phone in the kitchen and found a comfortable place on the sofa in the living room. She placed a pillow in just the right spot in the small of her back and another under her neck and felt quite comfortable at the moment.

"If you hurt your back then what are you doing bending over to clean out the fridge?" Mike was sounding just a little exasperated. "And what laundry could we possibly have that can't wait till I get home?"

"Stretching it out actually helped." Laura talked calmly as she thought about what she was saying, "And all the baby things need to be washed before we use them."

"Do you have your bag for the hospital packed?"

"Yeah, it's in my locker at work remember, we figured that would be the best just in case I went into labor while I was at work. And if I didn't well then we can always get one of the nurses in Emergency to get it for us."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember now, but what's this about your back ache, isn't that something the Doctor told us to watch for?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it she did, but it doesn't hurt anymore than it did at the hospital yesterday afternoon and she didn't seem to be worried about it then." "You know Mike, I went through all this stuff for two weeks before Jessica was born, I'm sure it's just my body's way of getting ready to deliver but we're scheduled for the C-Section in less than 36 hours now, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. But if it will make you feel better I won't go jogging like I did last time."

"You hadn't better!" Mike exclaimed and then remembered his crew mates were trying to sleep in the next room.

The two soon to be parents talked of this and that while Laura folded the baby blankets from the dryer and then moved back to a comfortable chair in the living room. "You know Mike maybe I better have you take me to the hospital when you get home, just to make sure I'm not dilating or something like that, the last thing I want to do is go into labor during this thing at JoAnne's tonight."

There was still no hope of Mike sleeping that night so he changed into his uniform and proceeded to clean up the kitchen and when it was close to the time for the wake up tones he made coffee for everyone else.

The morning was quiet so as soon as the next shift showed up people started leaving, Roy and John needed to hurry home to help JoAnne get the house and yard ready for the party. Chet and Marco were doing the last of the preparations for the surprise party for Mike.

Only Mike and Cap remained behind, Mike to make sure his leave request was in order so he could take time off to be with his wife and babies; Hank still had some paperwork to finish.

Hank was just about to leave when his counterpart answered the phone before handing it to him.

"Sounds like Stoker's wife."

"Laura is everything alright?"

"Not exactly, My Water broke about five minutes ago and since then I've had two contractions. I've already called an ambulance and a squad and the doctor I was just hoping to catch Mike and tell him to head for the hospital instead of home."

"Laura he left about five minutes ago I'm sure he'll be there any minute. I'll give Roy and John a call and get them over there, then tell Mike I'll be waiting for you all at the hospital."

Keeping Laura on the line Hank picked up another phone and dialed Roy's house When JoAnne answered the phone Hank spoke fast, "Laura's in Labor, I need Roy and John to get over there a squad has been dispatched."

JoAnne ran outside to give the news to her husband and friend and since the children were in school she went with them.

Hank was just telling Laura that help was on the way when he heard Mike calling out that he was home in the back ground.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Laura I'm home."

"Mike hurry!" the scream in Laura's voice was enough to make Mike forget he wasn't supposed to run in the house because that's just what he did, in less steps than he needed the fingers on one hand to count Mike was in the master bathroom where he found the bedroom phone stretched to the full length of the cord and his wife sitting on the floor in her bath robe with both hands on her stomach in what looked like extreme pain.

"Laura, what happened?" Mike was kneeling at her side and giving her a quick once over before he picked her up and moved her somewhere.

"I was taking a shower when I had another one of those contractions and then my water broke, full labor started instantly," Laura ended her explanation by grabbing a fist full of Mike's shirt as the next contraction started.

Mike just wrapped his arm around her shoulders and took a hold of her hand that was grasping his shirt and held on as she rode through the contraction. "I think I better get you to the hospital."

Panting Laura just shook her head, "squad, ambulance on way, Hank sent Roy and John over."

"Okay, okay that's good," Mike stammered and thought hard about what to do next. Realizing that the bathroom floor was going to be easier to clean up afterward Mike grabbed a couple of their biggest and thickest towels and carefully slid them under Laura's bottom. He wanted to go grab a few baby blankets too but his need to stay rooted at Laura's side was stronger at the moment.

"Mike, Catch!"

"What?"

"I said Catch, the first baby is coming right noooow!" the next contraction began and Laura, having helped deliver a few babies in her days, knew to push.

Mike had a gentle hold of the first twin's head and using his training and Laura's spoken instructions carefully turned it to ease the first shoulder through the opening. That's when he heard his front door burst open.

"Laura, Mike, where are you?" Roy yelled.

"In the master bathroom," Mike called out relieved that someone who knew a whole lot more about what they were doing had just arrived.

When Roy and John hurried through the bathroom door they found Mike holding one very, very tiny baby nearly delivered, one hand would have been plenty to hold the tiny infant but Mike was using two, John silently gestimated the weight of the baby to be around two to three pounds.

"The cord is too tight to let him come out any more and I don't dare pull because of the other twin." Mike told them quickly what he knew so that they didn't have to recreate the situation in their minds."

"Okay Mike," Johnny was at his side having pulled the bulb syringe from Roy's first aid kit, that he brought along, he started to suction the infants airway, "Roy we're going to have to cut the cord," and even with his legs still inside his mother the young man started to cry, the most beautiful sound any person could choose to hear at the moment.

Since space in the bathroom was lacking Roy just pulled out his umbilical cord tape and handed it to Johnny who made fast work of tying two tight knots a little over an inch apart and then reached back for the scissors Roy was handing to him. When the cord was cut the baby came clear and John reached behind him to grab a clean towel from the shelf to wrap the baby in as Mike pulled it to his chest.

"Roy, the other end of the cord just snapped back up into the womb, kind a like it was a rubber band pulled too tight."

"That might be a good thing," Roy commented at the same time he motioned for Mike to hand him the baby, "Mike I need to check the baby out and make sure he's breathing all right."

Rather than hand the baby over Mike stood up and carried his son over to Roy who let him hold the infant while he checked him over. "Okay Mike he's got a good pulse and he's breathing okay but he's a mighty tiny little boy, we need to be sure to keep him warm, I want you to pull him close and use your body heat to keep him warm do you understand?"

Mike nod his head and pulled the infant closer to his chest resting him on one arm as he used his other arm to pull the hem of his pull over shirt up over his elbow and around the baby as if he was protecting his own arm. He then looked to his wife still on the floor as Johnny was using the stethoscope Roy had just handed him to try and check on the other twin.

"Is the other one all right?" Mike asked.

Johnny shook his head then realizing the message he was sending he spoke fast, "this stethoscope isn't strong enough, I can't hear a heartbeat."

"Mine, that Laura got for me is in that top drawer," Mike motioned to Roy with his head, he had both arms around his son and he was too afraid of dropping him to take one hand away, even long enough to point.

Roy found it quickly right where Mike had directed him and as he was handing it to Johnny they heard sirens coming up the street.

"I'll go show them where to come," JoAnne volunteered feeling grateful to have something to do.

Johnny was using the new stethoscope to listen, "I found the heart beat," he called out then stayed quiet and listened carefully while keeping his eye on his watch, "It sounds good,"

"The doctor said there could be some real complications for the second twin if we delivered vaginally," Laura panted out as the next contraction started.

Johnny continued to listen to the fetal heart beat through the contraction then pulled the ear pieces from his ear as it completed.

JoAnne came back with the ambulance attendants in tow, "It's the ambulance the squad isn't here yet."

John and Roy exchanged glances, "We better grab and go," John agreed with Roy's unspoken suggestion.

John scooped up Laura in his arms and lifted her over to the gurney and Roy took Mike by the shoulders and guided him to follow. At the ambulance Mike was instructed to get in the back and Roy was right behind him setting up some oxygen on the baby in his arms. That's when the squad came around the corner so John let the attendants load Laura while he ran to the squad.

"This is a high risk pregnancy going bad, we've already delivered one twin and another to go, if it's alright with you we want to follow through with this one."

"I guess if you've already delivered one it's your rescue," Carter the paramedic in the shot gun seat called out."

"We'd like to take your OB kit." Johnny smiled.

"I bet you know where it is." Carter answered.

John opened the compartments and pulled the OB kit and the biophone from them then ran past the men still in their truck. "You better follow us so you can get this back."

"We're right behind you," Jones, the driving paramedic, called out from behind the wheel, "If you need anything else just pull over. Sure hope the department doesn't have a problem with you two working out of uniform."

Carrying the equipment Johnny just stepped up in to the back of the ambulance with Roy, Mike and Laura and baby number one, as the ambulance attendants closed the door behind them and moved to the cab so they could move out.

Using the biophone Roy was able to bring Rampart up to speed as they hurried toward the ER.

When they arrived the hospital was ready for them, and ready for this case with all the possible complications meant they weren't taken to a treatment room but instead to an operating room.

Laura was wheeled in and her doctor started checking her over while she was still on the ambulance gurney.

Hank was already there dressed in scrubs and stepped up to Mike's side with a hand on his shoulder as Roy, Dixie and the Neonatologist worked together to pry the first twin out of Mike's arms. Once they did Hank helped Mike into a surgical gown over the top of his clothes and then helped place a mask over his mouth and nose before he placed one on himself.

By the time Mike was covered Laura had been moved over and was breathing through another contraction as her doctor was using and ultrasound wand to double check on the position of the remaining baby.

Mike was guided to a stool at his wife's side and he gave her a quick hand to hold as nurses on her other side worked to start an IV.

"All right everybody," Dr. Watson called out, "Everything is in good shape here, the fetus is engaged and the cord is clear, let's just go ahead with the delivery." She then looked at Laura, "this is a real little guy here, should be a relatively easy delivery, let's see if we can get him out in three or four good pushes.

Mike held on to Laura and encouraged her to push through each contraction.

Hank was close by reminding Mike to breathe or to slow his breathing, whichever he needed at the moment. Contractions had slowed down from when Mike had arrived home but they were building up again.

"Okay this is it, let's get that baby out into the world," the Doctor called out as Laura braced herself and pushed with all the might she had left.

Again a cry rang out and the room filled with sighs of joy even if the Neonatologist took the baby before Mike or Laura were able to get a look at him.

-0-

Carter and Jones retrieved the biophone and requisitioned a replacement OB kit before calling themselves available and joining John and Roy who were washed up and pacing outside the OR room.

JoAnne had climbed in Johnny's rover to follow the men to the hospital when she remembered that Mike's mom was coming early to help with the final preparations for the baby shower so she hurried back to her house and arrived just in time to see Mike's mom driving around the corner. Jo got out of Johnny's truck and ran to Elaine Stoker's car, opening the driver's door JoAnne motioned for Mike's mother to scoot over and let her drive as she climbed in and then headed for Rampart.

"Congratulations Grandma," JoAnne talked as she drove, "you have one very tiny grandson and I suspect you'll have another one before we make it to the hospital."

JoAnne and Mike's mom joined the four paramedics in the hall outside the operating room just moments before the second cry rang out. JoAnne threw her arms around her husband in joy reaching out with one arm toward Johnny at the sound and Elaine threw her arms around the waists of the other two paramedics. If they were there they needed a hug too.

Carter and Jones were stunned at first but then decided to enjoy it and both wrapped their arms around Mrs. Stoker before stepping back and asking if she were a member of the family.

-0-

There were a few anxious moments as everyone kept their eyes glued to the doctor in the corner checking out the babies, finally he pulled his stethoscope from his ears and turned to the parents. "Well they're going to need some serious fattening up, but we already knew that, everything else seems to be alright."

Then the sighs and tears began to flow. Mike wrapped his arms around Laura's shoulders and lifted her as he rested his head against hers. When he knew it was acceptable Mike pulled his mask down and gave Laura a passionate kiss. "You did real good there momma."

Before the party was moved from the OR, Laura was encouraged to try and nurse her sons and she found they were famished. Since her milk was still coming in, when the first twin had gotten what he could from one side He was handed to Mike who was instructed to give him whatever else he would drink from a bottle while Laura nursed the second twin from her other side. Then Mike topped him off with a bottle.

Mike got a kick out of the tiny bottles they had for him to feed his sons with and marveled that his sons' tiny eyes were watching him while they ate. Hank just melted into a corner and allowed Mike to fully enjoy his first moments of fatherhood as he enjoyed watching him. He was alarmed by the size of the newest members of his engineer's family but was calmed by the demeanor of the medical staff working on them.

After quick baths and being placed back in the same incubator the boys were moved to the ICU nursery because they were so small they needed to be watched carefully. The babies weighed in at three pounds two ounces and three pounds five ounces. Yeah they were real small.

As Laura was moved to her room the medical staff gathered around the unusual afterbirth to look it over and marveled at the miracle of creation and birth. After a good look at what had the doctors' festinated Mike signed papers to allow them to study the thing then stepped out into the hall where his mother was waiting with open arms.

Mike bent down and gave his mother a hug pulling her into his arms and up off the floor. He then sat her down and looked at her in wonder.

"You know Mom, I've just had a feeling I haven't had since I was six years old," Mike exclaimed.

"Oh yeah son what's that?" Elaine wanted to know what had so much wonder in her son's face.

"You're really big Mom," Mike continued to look at her in wonder; "Compared to my two sons you're huge."

Mike thanked his captain and friend for being there for him and thanked Roy and John for dropping everything and coming to his and Laura's rescue, he then draped his arm around his mother's shoulders and led her to the window where she could finally get a look at her new grandsons.

"You know mom, I've always felt as if I were fairly coordinated with my hands but when I was holding those tiny guys I felt like such an gargantuan." Mike talked as the two of them looked through the window at the two little bundles still in the same incubator. The Neonatologist had explained that twins usually did better if you kept them together for the first while and just separated them for feedings.

Mike wasn't going to go against statistics that incubator gave them more room than they had inside Laura's stomach.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

A couple of hours later it was time to feed the boys again. Laura had been sedated, her OB still had a few things to learn, so Mike and his mom washed up and gowned up and were allowed in together to feed the little guys with what Laura called a high powered formula designed for malnourished children. She had used it many times in her exploits around the world.

The Neonatologist ordered that the boys be fed every two hours for the first few days to help them gain the weight that they needed.

While the boys were being fed the rest of the firefighting family gathered at the window to watch, Chet and Marco had finally gotten the news and were there to see the new additions, once the little ones were fed and burped Mike managed to take both of his boys in his arms and walk to the window where his friends and brothers could see them.

"I know Mike told us they were going to be small, but I had no idea how small, small could be." Chet exclaimed when Mike turned his back to hand the babies back to the nurses. "Are they going to be alright, I mean no birth defects or anything like that?"

"Well," Roy started to answer, "The Doctor's have been giving Laura a high powered drink to give the boys the stuff they needed to grow the best they could for a while now so they think everything will be just fine. They just need to keep them fed and watch for any complications. Their biggest fear is that they'll catch something before they develop the immune system to fight it."

"So how long are they going to have to stay in the hospital," Marco wanted to know.

"That depends on how fast they grow," Johnny answered this time.

"But even when they do get them home they're going to have to restrict the number of people around them for a while yet." Roy added, so his crewmates would understand there would be no parties at the Stokers for a while nor would it be likely that the Stokers would come out to parties for several months now.

"What about the parties tonight?" Chet asked since he and Marco had been out picking up the gift for Mike when all the excitement was happening.

"There's been a change of plans," Roy informed, "Mike has agreed to represent Laura at my Wife's party so us guys are going to get together at my place like we planned only now we'll just stay in the back yard and the women will join us when the burgers are ready."

"I happen to know Mike didn't get any sleep last night and with all this excitement he's going to need a nap," Hank advised all the wrong people.

"With all this excitement I doubt he's going to be able to take a nap," Johnny figured out loud.

-0-

By mid afternoon Laura had slept off her sedation and Mike felt confident that he could safely leave the hospital. His mother took him home and helped him clean up the mess in the bathroom and then stayed while he showered and changed for the party and then she took him with her to the DeSoto's where she would do at least a little to help get ready for the party.

Roy managed to coax Mike to relax in the recliner in his den and he was asleep before Roy left the room.

It was the sound of laughter and the flash of a camera that woke Mike, before he could get his eyes open he heard the door to the room shut. Mike had no idea how long he had been asleep but the sounds coming beyond the newly closed door told him that the party he was supposed to be standing in for his wife had started.

Pushing himself upright in the recliner, he could immediately tell something was different. He was having difficulty sitting up straight thanks to something on his chest but before he could figure out what that was he needed to get the stringing mop out of his face, something that was going to take more than just pulling it off of his head. At least that was the case if he still wanted his own hair left when he was done.

Parting the dark strings that had fallen in his face Mike looked down at his chest to see a large T-shirt had been stuffed with a couple of pillows and sewn across the bottom to keep them in and then the T-shirt had been safety pinned at the shoulders to his shirt. It took a minute for him to read upside down but on the front of the shirt was printed, 'I Believe in Miracles'.

The laughter that he heard beyond the door was unmistakably Jester Chester and John Gage and then the door opened again and standing there holding the door knob was good old Cap.

Cap started holding his breath and turning red in the face and then he couldn't hold back any more, he just burst out laughing and bent over to slap his knees. Mike had no choice but to join him in laughter as he looked down at himself. Mike tried to pull his stomach padding off and noticed the back of the t-shirt. Printed there were the words 'You Sexy Thing.'

"Thank heavens they had the side showing that they did," Mike continued to laugh then he accepted Cap's helping hand to get to his feet and for the sake of the rest of the crew giggling in the door way he proceeded to waddle around the room with his hands on his back complaining of a back ache.

The next all out laughter from the doorway belonged to Mike's mother.

Hank and Roy helped Mike out of his costume then guided him to the bathroom where he was turned to the mirror to see the lipstick that needed to be washed off.

When Mike was done washing he turned to Johnny who still had his camera in his hands, "You are going to give my wife a copy of those pictures aren't you?"

John just snickered and nodded his head with emphasized affirmation.

"She'll get a kick out of that," Mike leaned against the door frame and smiled. "You know when we were out buying maternity clothing I found all these t-shirts with fun sayings on them and I picked out a few I wanted Laura to look at, anyway I showed them to her by holding them up to myself and she laughed at me saying I was in too good of shape for anyone to take me seriously if I wore them. I guess I should have stuffed a pillow up my shirt then."

John just smiled one of those my face is about to start killing me type of smiles as Mike smiled next to him.

"Please just tell me this is not a dream, I really am a father right? The twins are going to be all right now?"

"Not a dream, it's going to be quite a while now before you're going to get a good night sleep. I think you still have all those Polaroid photos in you jacket pocket if you need more proof." John smiled and placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Thanks again for being there; I didn't know what to do when we reached the end of the umbilical cord."

"Glad I could help out."

Mike gave another glance in the mirror to make sure his face was clean before he headed down the stairs into a room full of women.

Mike's mother stepped up to his side and took his elbow pulling him toward the scary room while John just wiggled his fingers in a good bye motion before heading out back to help Roy cook the hamburgers.

Mike was seated in a prominent chair after he started a stack of photos going around the room and the questions started coming. "How big were they?" "Was it a thrill to deliver your own babies?" "How is Laura doing, is she glad she didn't have to have a C-Section after all?"

"What are you going to name the babies?" Mike was preparing to answer that question when his mother spoke up.

"Please tell me you're not going to let them put baby boy 1 and baby boy 2 on the birth certificates!"

"No," Mike answered then started to laugh, "We're going to name the babies after their grandfathers, but we didn't want to have a Jr. or a third in this case and make one of the babies think they were more loved than the other one. So we're mixing up the names a little. We'll name one Michael Carl, My Father's first name and her father's middle name, and the other one Gregory Jaron; her father's first name and mine's middle name. We just need to decide which one to name which and how to tell them apart so we can keep it straight."

The women ahh'd and laughed as the pictures continued to be passed around and then they started handing gifts to Mike for him to open.

Package after package of matching baby clothes in all sizes, handmade quilts to compliment the nursery, shoes, booties, toys, baby carriers, a couple of savings bonds and stuff Mike had no idea what it was. Thank heavens JoAnne was at his side writing down what was received and from whom so Laura could at least direct the writing of the thank you notes later.

Then a package was handed to him by Emily Stanley and Mike had to chuckle at the two pair of hand crafted boxing gloves used to decorate the package. After admiring them for several minutes and trying to see how they were made, he then carefully opened the package to find handmade outfits from the Cat in the Hat story he had been reading his sons while they were still inside of Laura. He was now looking at the preemie sized outfits labeled 'Thing 1 and Thing 2' complete with attached hoods sporting bright red fur on top. She also included dolls to wear the outfits when the boys out grew them. If there was one gift that stood out among all the rest that one was definitely it. Leave it to Hank's wife to come up with the perfect gift.

Under the circumstances it was decided to forgo the cutesy shower games and the entire party joined the noisy firemen out back for burgers and salads. Mike found the phantom with his back turned and walked up to place him in a choke hold and rub his knuckles across his head. That's when he noticed the big box on the picnic table that had clearly not been wrapped by a woman.

"Don't tell me you guys thought of something else you could give me after everything the phantom has been leaving in my locker the last two months?"

"That was just little stuff," Chet spoke up with a smile as Mike moved over to the package.

"There are a few things that every first time father really needs," Hank started speaking, "The disposable gloves and nose plugs are on that list," Laughter rang out among both the men and the women, "But what lay ahead of you needs to be properly documented for posterity," Hank then changed the tone of his voice, "And, so when your sons are teenagers you can have something to remind you that they were once cute and lovable."

With that Hank handed Mike the package and he already had a pretty good idea what was inside. First he opened the card and found a list of at least thirty names of fellow firefighters throughout the county that had contributed to the gift then with a smile Mike tore the paper away from the box to realize it was a box for a case of oranges, pulling the top of the box off Mike found inside a lot of wadded up newspaper that quickly got tossed over his shoulder till his found the boxes for a very nice still camera and a movie camera.

Lifting the movie camera box Mike looked it over then looked to Johnny, "Wow guys this is great, I, I don't know what to say, you're going to teach me how to use it aren't you Johnny?"

"I think the instructions are inside the box," Chet called out; at least I think you can read.

"Yeah but are the instructions in English?" Marco piped up.

"Thank you guys, Wow, thank you," Mike stammered.

Roy knew just what Mike needed next, "All right everybody, let's eat."

00000

Three days after delivery Laura was diagnosed with a post delivery infection. Probably because there hadn't been time to pull on sterile gloves before she delivered. All that really accomplished was keeping Laura in the hospital until the boys had grown enough that their doctor was willing to let them go home when she did.

Mike was grateful for that, after all that Laura had been through and all that he had been warned about by other doctors and friends Mike did not want to take Laura home without her babies. Once they were home Mike was ever grateful for his mother's help and it didn't take him long to start to feel comfortable holding his tiny sons, of course he thought it was because they were growing but even then they were still tiny.

The routine was that when Mike was home and the babies cried Mike got up to get them and brought them to Laura. Laura had been shown how to nurse them both at the same time and then when they were finished Mike would take one of them to burp and then they would both go change diapers and slip the babies back in the crib they were to share for the first three months. That's when they started keeping each other awake and needed to be separated.

When Mike returned to work he beamed with news that the boys were now a whopping eight pounds, and every shift after that started with a weight report on the twins.

Eighteen doctors and several nurses got together and supplied the funds to hire a nanny for a year and Mike and Laura were pleased to find a grandmotherly type who was willing to live in their basement apartment while she worked with them. The plan was once the boys were a year old then Mike and Laura would hire JoAnne to take care of them while they were both at work.

When the boys were six months old Laura brought them to a safety fair where Mike was working along with his crew showing the fire engine.

It was Marco that noticed Laura coming in their direction with a boy in each arm and sent Mike to give her a hand.

"Hi there," Mike called to his sons as he slipped between them to give their mother a kiss.

Instead of just taking one of the boys Mike held his hands out and waited to see which one wanted to come to him.

"Oooh," Little Michael Carl sounded with wide eyes as he pointed to the big red fire engine behind his father.

Gregory Jaron didn't say anything he just moved so that he could see around his father to get a good look at the big red engine.

Hank was soon at their sides laughing, "Like Father like sons," he laughed as he gave each boy a small plastic replica of a fire helmet and when Mike took one of the boys Hank took the other one and they were both given an up close look at the engine before all the men and their families gathered in front of the engine to have their picture taken.

That was the picture that Mike took with him to his new station when he was promoted to Captain. Those men and their families had been much more to him than mere coworkers.


End file.
